Él es mi Novia
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Un caballero no debe golpear a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa... ¿pero qué sucede cuándo todos creen que el caballero es una dama? ¿Y qué papel juega una marimacho en esta historia? / HIATUS hasta diciembre.
1. Chapter 1

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo uno: Hermana gemela.

Cuando Toshiro regresó de la universidad y entró a su casa anunciándose, se extrañó al no recibir la respuesta usual de su madre o su hermana. Ellas siempre estaban en casa cuando él llegaba pues su madre trabajaba en casa y siempre estaba para recibirlos y la escuela preparatoria de su hermana mayor estaba cerca a diferencia de su universidad.

¿Qué? ¿Se preguntan cómo es posible que él vaya a la universidad y su hermana mayor a preparatoria? La respuesta es sencilla, Hitsugaya Toshiro era un niño genio. Apenas ingresar a la primaria se dieron cuenta de su inteligencia superdotada y lo hicieron saltarse varios años, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ya a sus doce años se graduó de la escuela primaria, secundaria y preparatoria y ahora a sus trece cursaba su primer año de universidad. Su hermana adoptiva, Hinamori Momo, de dieciséis años de edad era una chica normal, y por eso a veces la envidiaba. Pero eso no significaba que no la adorase, porque amaba a su hermana más que a nada en el mundo y haría todo por ella.

Dejó caer su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala y subió escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios. Se acercó primero al dormitorio de su madre y no halló nada, por lo que se dirigió al de su hermana y allí se encontró con que la puerta estaba levemente abierta, y al acercarse más escuchó un sonido que lo hizo congelarse: sollozos.

-¿Hinamori?- abrió la puerta con cautela, quedándose boquiabierto ante la imagen de su madre abrazando a una desconsolada adolescente castaña que parecía llorarse la vida abrazándose a la mujer desesperadamente. Aunque el verla llorar así no fue lo que más lo impactó, sino el ver su rostro magullado, un ojo morado, y raspones y moretones por todo su rostro, brazos y piernas. -¡Hinamori!- de inmediato corrió hacia ella.

-¡Veté, Shiro-chan, no me veas!- sollozó enterrando el rostro en el hombro de su madre.

-Pero…- trató de tocar su hombro, sin embargo no le quedó de otra que apartar su mano al sentirla estremecerse.

-Ve abajo, Toshiro. Hablare contigo luego.- ordenó su madre adoptiva en tono extrañamente serio para ella.

Se mordió el labio con frustración, pero asintió. Salió de la habitación y volvió abajo pisoteando. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa del comedor, antes de gruñir y voltear dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared casi tirando uno de los tantos espejos que colgaban allí.

Desgraciadamente, esta no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba a su hermana, solo que nunca antes había sido tan malo. A veces llegaba a casa con una mejilla inflamada, un ojo morado o el labio roto, y los moretones en sus brazos y piernas ya no eran algo raro, pero aun así no podía acostumbrarse a verla así.

Todo era culpa del bastardo de Aizen Sosuke. Ese miserable de la antigua preparatoria de Momo. Era su profesor y ella lo admiraba a muerte, pero el infeliz resultó ser un traficante de mujeres y casi se la lleva de no ser porque su padre adoptivo sospechó de él y la policía logró salvarla a tiempo y arrestar al bastardo. Sin embargo, aparte del trauma que sufrió su pobre hermana, el haber sido cercana a la fachada de ese horrible criminal le valió una mala reputación después de que todos descubrieron la verdad.

Varias chicas de su escuela y de toda la ciudad habían desaparecido por culpa de Aizen, una de ellas rival de Hinamori. Empezaron los rumores de que ella era en realidad aliada de Aizen y les señalaba cuales eran las chicas que debería secuestrar. Aunque habían arrestado a Aizen, no arrestaron a todos sus cómplices y menos rescataron a las chicas, así que el rencor y el miedo seguían allí. El hermano de la chica que había sido rival de Hinamori en asuntos tan estúpidos como ser la tercera mejor de la clase creyó los tontos rumores y él y sus amigos, aparte de muchos otros que creían los rumores, intimidaron tanto a la chica con insultos y amenazas que sus padres terminaron por tener que cambiarla de escuela.

Inscribieron a Momo en una preparatoria solo para chicas y creyeron que los problemas se acabarían, pero resulta que los rumores se habían extendido hasta allí e incluso terminó por ser culpada de la desaparición de chicas de esa escuela que nunca había conocido antes. No había logrado hacer ninguna amiga y a menudo un grupo de chicas la golpeaba, pero no podía identificar quienes eran porque siempre que la atrapaban le vendaban los ojos.

Apretó los puños con rencor a todas aquellas que se hayan atrevido a poner un dedo sobre su hermana. ¡Ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente cuando ese maldito Aizen casi la trafica y ahora le pasaba esto! ¡¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto?! Lo peor es que no podían hacer nada por más que sus padres intentaban de dar con las culpables, estas permanecían en el anonimato.

Hitsugaya Toshiro se enorgullecía por ser un caballero, nunca en su vida golpeó a una chica más allá de algunos empujones con su hermana cuando eran más pequeños, pero con estas malditas abusadoras no le importaría olvidarse de ser un caballero. Apenas descubriera quiénes eran se aseguraría de devolverles todo los moretones, de hacerles derramar la misma cantidad de lágrimas que su hermana derramó. Las odiaba, malditas chicas, las mataría.

-¡Mierda!- dio otro fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

-Cuida ese lenguaje, Toshiro.- su madre hizo acto de presencia en la cocina con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué demonios importa el lenguaje en un momento como este, Matsumoto?- miró sus nudillos ensangrentados con indiferencia. –Quiero matar a esas chicas. ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a Hinamori aun con todo lo que sufrió?! ¡Ellas no saben nada, no tienen derecho!- tal vez lloraría si no se sintiera tan furioso.

-¿De nuevo llamándonos por nuestros apellidos?- ella soltó un suspiro cansino. –Sé que ambos son adoptados, pero seguimos siendo familia, ya sabes.-

-Voy a matar a esas chicas.- se sentó en la mesa ignorando sus bobos comentarios sobre la etiqueta apropiada. –Ya estoy harto de que la lastimen, Aizen ya la dejó lo suficientemente mal, apenas se recuperó del trauma. ¡Se perdió un año entero de su vida recuperándose del trauma! Tuvo que volver a empezar primer año de preparatoria solo para ser tratada así cuando intenta salir adelante. ¡No lo soporto y no entiendo cómo estás tan tranquila! Y el idiota de Ichimaru eligió este estúpido momento para irse a investigar a los secuaces de Aizen a Tokio. ¡Él debería estar haciendo una investigación como policía que es aquí para averiguar quiénes están maltratando a su hija!- rechinó los dientes.

Matsumoto Rangiku se dejó caer sentada frente a él y le acarició suavemente los cabellos, a lo que él la apartó de un manotazo. Ella volvió a suspirar. Parecía sumamente cansada y sabía que no la estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor, pero no podía evitar estar tan enojado como estaba.

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer yo? Ya le sugerí que estudie en casa, pero se rehúsa, aún tiene la ilusión de que logrará hacer amigas en la escuela.- de repente, frunció el ceño. -¡Yo también estoy molesta! Quisiera saber quiénes son las zorras que le hacen eso a mi Momo-chan para retorcerles el cuello. Sería capaz de hasta disfrazarme de estudiante para averiguar su identidad, pero a pesar de que sigo joven no paso como chica de quince o dieciséis años.- hizo un mohín. –Gin no está aquí, así que no sé qué hacer. ¡Sí tú tienes alguna sugerencia de qué hacer, agradecería que me lo dijeras en vez de pasártela quejándote y rompiendo a golpes la pared!- chilló histéricamente antes de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero debía admitir que ella tenía razón. No tenía idea de qué hacer, pese a ser un genio, nada se le venía a la mente para ayudar a Momo sin quitarle lo que ella más quería: la oportunidad de ser una chica de preparatoria normal. Sería mucho más fácil si solo pudiera vigilarla en su escuela para así asegurarse de que nadie le hiciera daño, incluso estaba dispuesto a posponer sus estudios universitarios y retroceder hasta la preparatoria por un tiempo hasta que dejaran de molestarla.

-¿Por qué no la cambias de nuevo a la escuela preparatoria mixta?- sugirió. –Así yo podría asistir a clases con ella y cuidarla. Suspenderé mis estudios universitarios por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen.- era un buen plan.

-¡No!- la mujer de gran delantera palideció. –Toshiro… hay una razón por la cual no te mostramos las notas amenazantes que le enviaban a Momo-chan, muchas de esas notas decían que le harían lo que Aizen estuvo a punto de hacerle antes de que lo arrestaran.- él también palideció al comprender lo que estaba diciendo. –Prefiero que esté en una escuela con chicas que solo pueden golpearla a que esté en una escuela donde terminen de arruinar su vida.- enterró el rostro entre sus manos. –Fue horrible decir eso. Es obvio que no quiero que la golpeen, solo que quiero mucho menos que le hagan algo peor, no puedo arriesgarme a que le intenten hacer algo así otra vez ni aunque tú vayas a estar ahí. Sería mucho más fácil tener a alguien en su escuela actual para vigilarla, solo tendríamos que identificar a la banda de chicas que le vendan los ojos y parte del problema sería resuelto.- suspiró.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente miró su reflejó en el espejó que casi derribó anteriormente, odiándose a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana. Sí tan solo fuese una chica, podría ayudarla sin ningún problema, pero era un chico y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso… ¿cierto? Sus ojos turquesas de repente se ampliaron cuando una idea estúpida se le pasó por la cabeza, y al mirar a su madre adoptiva supo que algo muy similar estaba pasando por su mente. Ambos compartieron una mirada.

-No.- dijo apresuradamente. –Es una locura.-

-¡Así que estás pensando lo mismo que yo!- lo señaló triunfante. -¡Vamos, Toshiro, es un plan brillante!- su sonrisa era digna de una completa maniática.

-¡No! ¡Es estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pensé!- se pasó las manos por el rostro, completamente horrorizado consigo mismo.

-¡Porque sabes que es la mejor opción! Así cuidaras de Momo-chan, descubrirás quiénes la han estado lastimando y la ayudaras a hacer amigas. ¡No puede fallar!-

-¡Claro que puede fallar! ¡Pueden descubrirme!-

-Estás hablando con una ex modelo, cuando acabe contigo, nadie te reconocerá.- sonrió astutamente. -¡No hay falla! Tu voz se ha vuelto más grave el último año pero aún conserva cierta finura, tus rasgos faciales siguen siendo algo redondeados y tu figura puede ser manipulada fácilmente. Con mi ayuda, te convertirás en la chica perfecta.-

-¡Una chica de trece años! ¡Necesito entrar en la escuela preparatoria, no en la secundaria! Además, tendríamos que falsificar mi identidad, documentos y engañar a mucha gente. ¡Eso es ilegal, un delito! ¡¿Y qué le diríamos a Hinamori?! Ella no aceptara esto y aunque lo aceptara soplaría mi identidad en el primer día, ¡siempre ha sido terrible guardando secretos!-

-Detalles.- cuando desestimó todas sus quejas, la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola sonreír nerviosamente. –Descuida Toshiro, ya he pensado en todo eso, sino no te lo estaría sugiriendo. Esta es la historia: La linda Toshiko-chan es la hermana gemela perdida del guapo Toshiro-kun. Gin la encontró en Tokio y la mandó a casa para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su gemelo, pero… ¡oh, sorpresa! Gin necesita la presencia de Toshiro-kun en Tokio para ayudarlo a resolver problemas con su herencia familiar, por lo que los dos gemelos no podrán encontrarse más tiempo que para una triste despedida en el aeropuerto. Toshiko-chan tendrá que vivir con la familia adoptiva de su gemelo y cómo también es una niña genio, solo que no tan genio como su hermano, se saltará dos años y asistirá a clases con nuestra adorada Momo-chan.- contó como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

-Todo eso es absolutamente ridículo, y no creo que Ichimaru quiera prestarse a esto.-

-Gin hará lo que yo quiero que haga sí no quiere que le pida el divorcio. Además.- continuó la mayor como si no lo hubiera escuchado. –Tengo un amigo que me debe un par de favores, por lo que conseguiré fácilmente documentos falsos. Y la directora de la escuela de Momo-chan es mi mejor amiga, así que no habrá necesidad de engañarla, estoy segura de que accederá a ayudarnos cuando escuche nuestras razones. Todo está en orden.-

-¡Todo, claro… excepto que yo no quiero!- soltó un gemido de fastidio. –Es lo más humillante que nunca podría habérseme ocurrido en la vida, y no estoy seguro de sí podré engañar a mi propia hermana y a una escuela entera, no importa sí la directora está de mi lado.- la miró frustrado.

-Toshiro… ¿no quieres ayudar a que dejen de lastimar a Momo-chan?- se quedó en silencio. –Dijiste que querías averiguar quiénes eran esas chicas y darles su merecido. Yo te doy una oportunidad para hacerlo, pero la decisión es tuya. ¿Lo harías por ella?- lo miró con extrema seriedad.

El albino mantuvo la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, pero ambos sabían cuál sería su respuesta. Iba a hacer esto. Iba a participar de la humillante, desagradable y aterradora idea de convertir a Hitsugaya Toshiro en Hitsugaya ¿Toshiko? ¿No podría haber sido más original con el nombre? Como sea… tendría que hacerlo por más que odiara aquello desde lo profundo de su alma. Por su hermana, porque ella era lo que más quería proteger en ese mundo.

-Voy a hacerlo.- accedió con un suspiró. Su madre adoptiva chilló de felicidad. –Pero.- continuó. –Tendrás que prometerme que una vez esto se termine nunca, jamás, volverás a mencionar el tema y no quiero NADA de burlas al respecto.- ella pareció completamente decepcionada, la muy maldita.

-Bien.- hizo pucheros. –Ahora, tengo que hacer unas llamadas y luego seguir cuidando de Momo-chan, pero calculó que en una semana tendremos todo listo para comenzar con el plan.- sonrió emocionada. –Veté despidiendo de tu masculinidad, porque pronto te convertiré en una preciosa chica.- le guiñó un ojo haciendo caso omiso de su mirada de profundo odio.

Fue bastante fácil convencer a Momo de que tenía una hermana gemela que Gin por casualidad había encontrado en Tokio. Gin por supuesto que accedió a ayudar con su plan, escuchar el tono amenazante de Rangiku mientras hablaban por teléfono lo hizo estremecerse hasta a él. Hinamori lloró desconsolada al enterarse de que tendría que "irse de viaje en vez de reunirse con su hermana perdida" y quiso acompañarlo al aeropuerto para verlo reencontrarse y despedirse de su supuesta hermana, pero su madre adoptiva la convenció de lo contrario.

Matsumoto tuvo razón, solo les bastó una semana para conseguir los documentos falsos y la aprobación de la directora de la preparatoria solo para chicas, por lo que en una semana hizo sus maletas que permanecerían oculta en la oficina de Gin hasta que todo el plan funcionara y partió al "aeropuerto" que en realidad sería un hotel donde la mayor ya tenía todo preparado para convertirlo en una "preciosa chica".

Ayasegawa Yumichika, amigo de sus padres adoptivos, los recibió en el hotel que estaba repleto de cosas como maquillaje y ropa asquerosamente femenina que lo hicieron estremecerse. Ambos lo jalaron hacia una silla y la pesadilla comenzó.

Enjuagaron y peinaron su cabello para que se viera menos anti-gravedad aunque sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, por lo que al cabo de un rato se encontró con unas asquerosas extensiones de color tan blanco como su cabello que hicieron parecer como si lo tuviera largo hasta los omoplatos cayendo en suaves ondas. Lo odiaba.

Sus pestañas fueron resaltadas con un artefacto de tortura cuando insistió en que las pestañas postizas eran muy molestas, sus uñas fueron limadas y Yumichika lo alagó por su piel mayormente bien cuidada pero lo regañó por sus manos ásperas y callosas. Lo odiaba.

Se sonrojó horriblemente cuando la parte de vestirse llegó y le dieron lo que desde ahora serían sus "pechos" que consistía en un sostén relleno que según ellos era "copa A" porque se suponía que tenía trece años y se adecuaba a su tamaño, aunque aun así Matsumoto se rió de él murmurando algo como "plana" pese a que él no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían. Lo odiaba.

Lo hicieron ponerse unas horribles medias altas y una falda aún más horrible aunque afortunadamente aun pudo conservar su propia ropa interior, y también le dieron una camisa blanca con copos de nieve y corazones adornándola. Lo odiaba.

Cuando la tortura finalmente acabó, se miró en el espejo y sí no estuviera tan enfadado, probablemente se habría sorprendido al encontrarse con su versión femenina perfectamente creíble. Era realmente convincente, se veía como una chica de trece años normal. Lo odiaba.

-Los odió.- ellos solo se rieron de él.

Le dieron una maleta cargada con ropa de chica y su nuevo uniforme escolar, entonces se despidieron del tipo afeminado y emprendieron rumbo al auto de Rangiku, que no dejaba de burlarse por su naciente necesidad de tirar su falda hacia abajo mientras caminaba. Esas cosas eran increíblemente incómodas. Lo odiaba.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a su casa, su hermana ya los esperaba en la puerta casi brincando de la emoción, y al salir del auto de inmediato se vio abordado por un abrazo quiebra huesos de la mayor que no dejó de atosigarlo con halagos de lo "bonita" que era, lo mucho que se parecía a "Shiro-chan" y que desde ahora serían "las mejores hermanas", todo eso mientras lo arrastraba dentro y le daba un recorrido por la casa, en ningún momento dejándolo hablar, para su suerte pues aunque había practicado una voz más aguda todavía no estaba seguro de sí podía engañarla con eso.

Cuando finalmente lo arrastró a su habitación, bueno, más bien la habitación de su "hermano gemelo" le hizo un par de preguntas esta vez sí con el objetivo de escuchar respuestas.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Toshiko-chan! ¡Dime, ¿cómo son las cosas en Tokio?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste buscando a tu hermano perdido?! ¡¿Qué tan feliz estás de estar aquí?! ¡¿Qué se siente ser una genia casi tan buena como tu hermano?!- luego de esas preguntas finalmente cerró la boca y lo miró atenta a la espera de respuestas.

-Ehh…- por un momento dejó salir su voz normal de siempre, pero luego carraspeó y se corrigió, listo para hacer la voz más suave de la que era capaz. –Tokio es un buen lugar, aunque algo ruidoso y atestado.- lo sabía por haber visitado el lugar varias veces con Ichimaru. –Desde que nos enviaron a orfanatos diferentes estoy buscando a Toshiro, no sabía que él no se acordaba de mí.- siguió con la historia que había armado Rangiku. –Me alegra que adelantarme unos años me haga ir a la misma clase que tú, Hinamori.- trató de sonreír.

-¡No seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Momo, incluso puedes llamarme nee-san!- su sonrisa casi lo ciega, pero en eso sí que iba a ser completamente inflexible.

-No, gracias.- se cruzó de brazos con severidad, ignorando sus mohines. -¿Empiezo mañana, no? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- la miró expectante de que pudiera ser más abierta con su nueva versión femenina que con el distante Toshiro.

-Bueno…- sonrió levemente. –Hay muchos asientos libres cerca de mí, podrás sentarte a mi derecha, a mi izquierda, atrás de mí o delante de mí, incluso en diagonal todos los asientos están desocupados.- ella habló tratando de ocultar su tristeza, pero era obvio que la ponía mal el que nadie se sentara cerca. –Bueno… todos están desocupados menos uno de los asientos en diagonal al mío, ese que ocupa Kurosaki-chan.- sus ojos de repente se iluminaron. -¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¡Kurosaki-chan se saltó un par de años igual que tú, Toshiko-chan! ¡También acaba de cumplir trece recientemente, por lo que es de tu misma edad!- él parpadeó, ¿por qué nunca le había dicho eso ni a él ni a Matsumoto? –Es una persona difícil, un poco ruda, pero como son de la misma edad y están pasando lo mismo yendo a clases con chicas mayores, tal vez puedan ser amigas.- sonrió entusiasmada con la idea.

Él solo frunció el ceño. Ja, sí claro… Con eso de "ruda" fácilmente podía imaginar que era de las que golpeaban a Momo sin importar que fuera una treceañera, y su hermana simplemente no quería delatar a nadie. No había modo en el mundo de que se llevara bien con una pequeña engreída que trataba rudamente a su hermana.

-¡Momo-chan, Toshiko-chan, la cena ya llegó!- Rangiku los llamó para que fueran a comer lo que ordenó pues ella no podía cocinar bien ni para salvar su vida.

-¡Vamos, mamá!- jaló al chico disfrazado de chica fuera de su habitación y escaleras abajo. -¡Asegúrate de comer bien, Toshiko-chan! ¡Mañana será tu primer día y necesitaras energía! ¡Luego de cenar date un buen baño para despertar fresca! ¡Oh, podemos bañarnos juntas! ¡Shiro-chan ya no me deja bañarme con él desde que cumplió cinco años!- chilló alegremente mientras se sentaban en la mesa tratando, ignorando lo verde que había dejado el rostro de su hermano encubierto.

-Temó que Toshiko-chan no podrá acompañarte en tus baños, Momo-chan.- su madre adoptiva comenzó a servir la cena mientras intentaba contener su risa. –Es muy parecida a Toshiro en muchas cosas, y le gusta su privacidad.- suspiró aliviado cuando lo salvó de darle excusas forzadas a la castaña.

-Oww.- gimoteó. –Bien, de todos modos me gusta que te parezcas tanto a Shiro-chan.- lo miró con una sonrisa feliz. -¡Es como sí él nunca se hubiera ido!- gorjeó alegremente antes de disponerse a comer su cena.

"No tienes idea…" Toshiro resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos y comió tranquilamente de su plato, preguntándose qué le esperaría mañana en su primer día en una escuela preparatoria solo para chicas disfrazado de su ficticia hermana gemela Hitsugaya Toshiko.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Este fic lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho, lo subia en facebook pero despues lo olvide por completo xP

No me maten, ya sé q tengo q sacar a varios fics del hiatus, pero este fic va a ser medianamente corto, 10 o 12 capitulos, y ya tengo escrito hasta el cap 3 y el 4 está por la mitad, y como mi computadora sigue en riesgo medianamente considerable de estallar en cualquier momento e.e Decidí que no hacia daño subirlo ya que estoy XD

Perdonen si es raro, pero ya tenemos a la adaptacion a Mulan donde Karin se disfraza de chico, es el turno de Toshiro de disfrazarse de chica! Muajajaja! 3:D

Me gusta torturar al enano :3

Subire el capitulo 2 en una semana o antes dependiendo la demanda~

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo dos: Castigo.

Primer día de clases como una chica retrocediendo en su progreso de genio hasta primero de preparatoria con el fin de proteger a su hermana mayor de una pandilla de chicas abusadoras. Hitsugaya no estaba nada entusiasmado con la idea, pues en su opinión Hinamori había creído su historia de la hermana gemela perdida solo por el hecho de que era muy ingenua y no sabía sí podría engañar a toda una escuela aun contando con el apoyo de la directora.

Aun así, se puso el espantoso uniforme de la preparatoria, que consistía en una falda larga hasta las rodillas color verde oscuro cuadriculada con líneas verde claro y una camisa blanca que podía venir con un moño o una corbata verde opcional, por lo que claro él eligió la corbata porque aún conservaba un poco de dignidad masculina pese a las medias largas y el resaltador de pestañas que Matsumoto lo obligaba a ponerse.

En un intento de ocultar más los casi imperceptibles rasgos masculinos, también se puso unos lentes cuadrados pequeños que usualmente usaba para leer en la biblioteca de su universidad (a la que ya había dejado en pausa con los trámites necesarios, por cierto), y finalmente se colgó un bolso al hombro, desayunó y partió a la escuela con su hermana muy emocionada.

Apenas entrar al edificio, de inmediato notó las malas miradas que recibía la castaña. Había sido un marginado social buena parte de su corta vida lo suficiente como para identificar el odio injustificado de la población nadando en olas a través de ojos indiscretos.

Hinamori ignoró todo mientras charlaba animadamente con él y le señalaba algunos lugares de la escuela en lo que lo conducía a su nuevo salón de clases. Al llegar, la profesora le sonrió, pero luego miró fríamente a su hermana mayor y le dijo con voz dura que entrara a clases. La sonrisa de Momo vaciló antes de asentir felizmente y entrar al salón. De inmediato no le agradó.

-Soy Yoshi-sensei, profesora de historia. ¿Eres Hitsugaya Toshiko-chan, la niña de trece años, no?- lo miró con interés.

-Hmm.- murmuró fríamente, aun molesto por cómo había tratado a la de ojos color chocolate. –Llámeme Hitsugaya.- dijo cortante.

La mujer frunció el ceño, cualquier rastro de falsa amabilidad completamente ido al escuchar su tono.

-Bien, Hitsugaya.- sonrió falsamente. –Entra, te presentaré a las otras chicas. Trata de ser amable, incluso sí es mucho pedir para ti.- susurró lo último con una mueca. Entraron al salón y de inmediato el bullicio de voces femeninas cesó con una sola mirada de la profesora malhumorada. –Chicas, les presentó a Hitsugaya Toshiko, otra niña genio de trece años que eligió nuestra escuela y nuestra clase.- posó una mano en el hombro del albino, ignorando lo tenso que se puso ante su toque. –Sean amables.- dio una última semi-orden antes de mirar al más bajo allí presente. -¿Hay algo que quieras contar de ti, Hitsugaya?-

-Llámenme Hitsugaya.- solo dijo con la voz menos gruesa con la que era capaz de hablar sin que sea asquerosamente chillona. –Soy hermana adoptiva de Hinamori Momo, y me sentaré junto a ella.- declaró ajustando la correa de su bolso mientras se dirigía hacia la zona aislada donde estaba su hermana.

-¡E-espera!- la profesora de nuevo volvió a tomar su hombro. –Quiero que te sientes junto a Kurosaki Karin, ustedes tienen la misma edad y ella…- bajó el volumen de voz. –Es mejor compañía que Hinamori Momo, incluso sí es tu hermana adoptiva.- dijo por lo bajo.

Toshiro frunció el ceño, pero de reojo volteó para ver a la clase dándose cuenta de la chica más pequeña presente en la habitación que estaba mirando a la profesora como quien mira la película más repetitiva y aburrida de la historia. Ella tenía el cabello negro corto hasta los hombros atado en una coleta alta, con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, ojos grises y la piel muy blanca, y sin dudas se veía de su edad, ni un pelo más de trece años. Era… un poco linda, debía admitir.

-No gracias.- apartó un mechón de esas jodidas extensiones de su rostro y se dirigió al asiento que estaba junto a Momo y detrás de la chica Kurosaki. –Me sentaré junto a mi hermana, ya que hay tantos asientos libres a su alrededor.- no esperó a que dijera nada más y simplemente se instaló en el lugar que quería.

Los murmullos empezaron de inmediato, pero no les prestó atención, solo sonrió levemente cuando Hinamori lo miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sus ojos marrones no habían dejado de brillar desde que la llamó hermana, debía estar emocionada de que la considerara una hermana tan pronto, pero eso solo lo hacía sentir peor por mentirle.

-Bien.- Yoshi-sensei se cruzó de brazos con molestia evidente en su tono. –Pero en la hora del receso quiero que sea Kurosaki Karin la que te muestre la escuela, y eso es una orden jovencita.- se cruzó de brazos con severidad brillando en su mirada. Él solo asintió, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

La clase fue bastante aburrida, pues le estaban explicando cosas más que sencillas que ya sabía, pero de algún modo logró sobrevivir al aburrimiento fulminando con la mirada a toda aquella chica que se atreviera a mirar mal a Hinamori, agradeciendo que pese a ahora ser una chica su mirada siguiera teniendo su efecto intimidante.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, Kurosaki Karin se acercó a él y Momo estuvo a punto de irse, pero la jaló del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Tenía pánico de dejarla sola en medio de todas esas personas detestables que la miraban tan mal.

-Imaginó que no hay problema si las dos me muestran la escuela.- murmuró lo más serenamente posible.

-Realmente no me importa.- la treceañera se encogió de hombros, su voz era suave y madura, pero había cierto borde afilado que lo intrigó. –Yo soy la que no debería estar aquí, pero seguro Yoshi-sensei no será la primera en tratar de que nos volvamos amigas solo por el hecho de tener la misma edad, Hitsugaya.- lo miró de reojo mientras salían del aula y se encaminaban por los pasillos.

-Gracias por la advertencia.- se frotó las sienes. –Realmente, no tengo tiempo para jugar el juego de esas profesoras.- suspiró frustrado. ¡Necesitaba encontrar a las que intimidaban a Momo! No vino aquí a hacer amistades y menos con chicas de su edad que eran bonitas, Matsumoto no lo dejaría vivir sí llegaba a enterarse aunque sea del más mínimo detalle.

-Es bueno saberlo, a mí realmente no me interesa tener amigas en esta escuela.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Siguieron recorriendo la escuela hasta que se detuvieron a almorzar en la azotea. Ya había un grupo de chicas mayores allí, pero arrugaron sus narices al ver a Momo y abandonaron el lugar chocando sus hombros al pasarlos de largo sin siquiera disimular sus risitas estúpidas.

-¿Siempre almuerzas aquí, Karin-chan?- preguntó curiosa la mayor de los tres.

-No, solo que este es el último lugar que faltaba mostrar.- fue su respuesta cortante.

Comieron en completo silencio de parte de los dos pre-adolescentes, mientras que la adolescente no dejó de parlotear felizmente sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, sin importarle las respuestas desinteresadas que recibía de parte de los otros dos.

Fue un almuerzo de diez minutos, pero esos diez minutos le bastaron a Toshiro para darse cuenta de que Kurosaki Karin no parecía tener ninguna especie de prejuicio o desagrado infundado contra su hermana, sus comentarios ácidos eran simplemente producto de su personalidad sarcástica, pero por lo demás ella claramente no estaba tratando de herirla apropósito de ninguna forma.

-Vaya, tengo que ir al baño y queda poco del receso, será mejor que me apresure.- comentó algo avergonzada Momo mientras se ponía en pie. –Karin-chan ¿podrías acompañar a Toshiko-chan hacia el salón de clases, por favor?- pidió poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito a los que él casi nunca podía resistirse.

-Bien.- gruñó la más pequeña.

-¡Gracias!- Momo atrapó a Karin en un pequeño abrazo haciéndola tensarse antes de salir corriendo casi tropezándose con las escaleras en su prisa por bajar.

El albino suspiró, rogando interiormente que nadie tratará de hacerle nada mientras estaban lejos. No había tenido tiempo de refutar su pedido hacia Kurosaki y ya se vería sospechoso sí la seguía, así que solo iría a su salón y si se tardaba más de lo normal debería ir a vigilar que estuviera bien. Además… la idea de entrar en el baño de chicas lo hacía estremecerse y tener nauseas.

-¿Vienes o qué?- volvió su atención hacia la chica de su edad al verla juntar sus cosas y comenzar a bajar de la azotea.

No dijo nada y simplemente la siguió. Ambos estuvieron en silencio pasando por los pasillos llenos hasta que Hitsugaya oyó un comentario en particular de un grupo de chicas que reían burlonamente que heló la sangre en sus venas.

-…Creer que la encerraron en el baño con una rata allí. ¡¿Escuchaste sus gritos?! ¡Eran tan patéticos!- se carcajeó malvadamente.

Los ojos turquesas se abrieron horrorizados y antes de siquiera pensarlo se acercó al grupo de chicas y estrelló su puño fuertemente solo a pocos centímetros del cuello de la chica que había hablado, haciéndola temblar de miedo y enmudeciendo a sus amigas y el resto de alumnas en el pasillo.

-¡¿Quién está encerrada en el baño?! ¡Responde!- gruñó apenas controlándose de perder el tono de voz con el que actuaba como Toshiko. -¡Responde!- tomó el cuello de la camiseta de la chica para atraer su rostro al suyo pues era una cabeza más alta que él.

-H-Hinamori Momo… Ella está en-encerrada en el baño. ¡No sé más nada, lo juró!- empezó a llorar intimidada por la furia asesina brillando en su mirada helada.

Le dio una última mala mirada a la chica antes de empezar a correr en la dirección donde recordaba que estaba el baño.

-¡Espera, Hitsugaya!- Kurosaki Karin gritó pero apenas la escuchó y no le importó en lo absoluto, solo tenía algo en mente: salvar a Hinamori, y rápido.

No tardó mucho en llegar, ni siquiera tuvo que empujar a nadie por su gracia natural al moverse, y al aproximarse pudo escuchar claramente los gritos agudos de ayuda y ver una pequeña multitud riéndose fuera de la puerta, y que la gente alrededor no tenía intenciones de ayudar a su inocente hermana. La furia explosiva en su cuerpo solo empeoró al escuchar a una chica presumir que ella había conseguido la rata y a otra reírse de que ella había sido la que consiguió encerrarla.

-Ustedes.- las risas pararon al escuchar su voz fría como el corazón de un iceberg. –Quiero que dejen salir a Hinamori en este preciso instante.- ordenó con voz suave. Algunas chicas retrocedieron intimidadas, pero las dos que habían admitido tan libremente sus crímenes se rieron y lo miraron con burla.

-¿Qué harás, enana? ¿Llorar, decirle a las profesoras?- todas rieron, más confiadas cuando su líder se adelantó. -¡Inténtalo, todos odian a Hinamori! A nadie le importa que llore, que grite o que muera. ¡Todos la queremos muerta!- gritó triunfante mientras las demás chillaban de acuerdo.

-¡A mí me importa!- dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo saltar a varias del grupo. -¡Y sí te atreves a seguir metiéndote con ella, yo misma te mataré!- alzó un puño, sintiendo sus ganas de dejarle un moretón al rostro lleno de maquillaje de aquella chica insoportable.

-¡A ver! ¡Hazlo si puedes! ¡Te lo haré más fácil y me pondré a tu altura!- rió mientras se agachaba levemente ofreciéndole un lado de su rostro para que la golpeara. -¡Vamos, enana, inténtalo!- lo alentó mientras todas reían.

Él gruñó y extendió el brazo con toda la intención de golpear a esa arrogante, pero… se detuvo a medio camino.

Todavía podía escuchar los chillidos aterrados de su querida hermana y tenía a la culpable lista para recibir su merecido. Pero no podía. Ella… ella… ¡ella era una chica! Y no podía concebir la idea de dañar a una chica por más de que realmente se lo mereciera. ¿Qué diría su abuela ya fallecida que lo crió sus primeros años instruido en todas las reglas de un caballero? ¡Un hombre no golpeaba a una chica ni con el pétalo de una rosa! Por más de que ahora fuera Toshiko y no Toshiro… no podía.

Con el rostro ardiendo por la ira y frustración, bajó el puño, sintiéndose impotente y maldiciendo su debilidad. Todas las chicas estallaron en carcajadas y lo señalaron burlonamente con el dedo llamándolo de muchas formas estúpidamente insultantes.

-¡Tenías razón, Candice! ¡Esta niña solo sabe ladrar!- rieron como hienas estúpidas.

-¿Ves, enana? ¡No puedes hacer nada!- Candice lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante. –Y Hinamori Momo se quedará encerrada allí hasta que yo lo decida.- balanceó la llave del baño entre sus dedos antes de meterla en su escote.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño y avanzó un paso, pero en ese momento sintió unas manos suaves y pequeñas (aún más pequeñas que las suyas propias) envolverse alrededor de su muñeca. Volteó, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Kurosaki Karin detrás de él con su usual mirada de indiferencia, pero un leve indicio de preocupación en la manera en como lo miraba.

-Es suficiente, Hitsugaya. Sí quieres sacar a tu hermana de ahí simplemente dile a la directora, ella sí te escuchara.- aconsejó ignorando los gritos de las chicas diciéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos. –Vamos, Hinamori-san debe estar impaciente por que la saquen de ahí.- trató de jalarlo, pero él no se movió ni un solo centímetro. -¡Vamos, Hitsugaya, no seas ridícula!- insistió.

-No me iré de aquí sin Hinamori.- dijo duramente, zafándose del agarre de la treceañera con delicadeza.

-Bueno…- Candice se abrochó los botones de su camisa antes demasiado desabotonada para los estándares de una chica decente. –Pues yo no voy a darte la llave, pequeña pulga.- se carcajeó malvadamente junto a sus amigas.

-Pues bien.- comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente entre las chicas que tenían encerrada a Hinamori, siguiendo sin inmutarse a pesar de que hicieron intentos de empujarlo, pero no eran más que débiles insectos contra un experto en artes marciales. –No necesito tus malditas llaves.- de repente, toda la furia acumulada en su interior por tratar con estas chicas estalló.

Con un fuerte gruñido, apretó el puño y balanceó su codo hacia atrás antes de impulsarlo hacia adelante estrellando un fuerte puñetazo con precisión cerca de la perilla de la puerta, rompiendo la madera fácilmente para luego tomar la parte del cerrojo y forzar la puerta a destrabarse.

Muchas chicas gritaron cuando las astillas saltaron y se hicieron para atrás, mientras que otras solo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Wow…- reconoció esa voz como Kurosaki Karin, ella se oía impresionada, pero la ignoró al finalmente ver a su hermana.

-¡Toshiko-chan!- Hinamori lo miró desde la cima de un lavabo mientras la rata correteaba por el piso debajo de ella.

-¡Hinamori!- se apresuró a saltar hacia donde estaba aterrizando justo frente a la rata y tomándola en sus manos antes de que pudiera escapar. –No te preocupes, ya la tengo controlada, ahora ya baja de ahí y vuelve a clases.- dijo en su tono mandón que no admitía lugar a replicas.

-P-p-pero…-

-¡Ahora, Hinamori!- ordenó como si fuera el mayor aquí. Ella hizo un mohín, pero obedeció.

-Alto ahí.- antes de que la castaña pudiera abandonar el baño, la directora Ise Nanao hizo su aparición con la profesora Yoshi-sensei bloqueando la salida. –Hitsugaya… ¿quieres explicarme por qué estás destrozando propiedad de la escuela?- ajustó sus lentes con una mirada severa.

-Eh…- maldición, el primer día y ya estaba metido en problemas. –Un grupo de chicas encerró a mi hermana en el baño con esta rata.- alzó la rata en sus manos como prueba, haciendo a las dos adultas sobresaltarse y mirar con asco a la criatura. –Esa chica Candice no quería darme la llave para sacarla de aquí, así que tuve que romper la puerta porque sé que mi hermana está aterrada por las ratas y no quería dejarla aquí ni un segundo más. Sé que debí haber pedido ayuda a un adulto responsable, me disculpó por eso.- se inclinó. –Mi familia es rica, Matsumoto pagará los daños.- agregó a lo último.

-No es cuestión de daños, eso fue muy indisciplinado de tu parte, Hitsugaya-san.- Ise Nanao lo miró reprobatoriamente. –Estás castigada por dos semanas, deberás quedarte una hora después de clases y no puedes discutir. También me encargaré de que Candice sea castigada, solo que ella limpiara el cobertizo de educación física.- comenzó alejarse mientras murmuraba eso. –Ve a dejarle esa rata a la profesora Kurotsuchi Nemu y luego vuelve a clases, no olvides tu castigo.- esa fue su despedida antes de desaparecer.

-Hinamori, vuelve a clase.- Yoshi-sensei mandó a la castaña a irse con cara agria. –En cuanto a ti, Kurosaki-chan…- Toshiro volvió su vista sorprendido hacia la pequeña pelinegra, no se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía aquí. –También estás castigada dos semanas, deberás quedarte una hora después de clases.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- su chillido lo hizo estremecerse. -¡¿Y eso por qué demonios?!- miró a su profesora de historia con la boca abierta.

-Yo te puse a cargo de Hitsugaya en su primer día aquí, y sin embargo no la detuviste de romper propiedad de la escuela y discutir con chicas mayores. Tienes tanta culpa como ella, así que no discutas y obedece, jovencita.- se cruzó de brazos con autoridad.

Kurosaki rechinó los dientes, antes de dirigir hacia Hitsugaya una mirada llena de rencor y desagrado. Genial, obviamente lo estaba culpando de su castigo, otra nueva enemiga ganada en solo su primer día. Sencillamente estupendo, sin duda su suerte lo amaba.

La profesora de historia se marchó, y, después de una última mirada de odio, Kurosaki Karin también se fue por su lado, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque él se colocó frente a ella antes de que pudiera marcharse pese a que se veía que podría y quería golpearlo.

-Escucha, lamentó que Yoshi-sensei te castigara, no es mi culpa que ella sea tan estricta.- dijo con la voz más amable posible. –No te digo que me perdones, pero realmente necesitó que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a esa tal Kurotsuchi Nemu para deshacerme de esta rata, está arañando mis manos.- genial, luego de esto tendría que hacer una visita al doctor para asegurarse de que no le haya infectado nada raro.

-Ella está en nuestra próxima clase, solo volvamos a clases y seguro diseccionara la rata frente a todas.- rodó los ojos. –Y sé que Yoshi-sensei es una bruja injusta, no estoy enojada contigo, bueno… sí, sí estoy enojada contigo, pero tampoco es algo imperdonable. Me han castigado antes.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Hitsugaya, eh? Ese puñetazo que le diste a la puerta fue bastante impresionante.- le sonrió ladinamente mientras iban hacia clases.

-Supongo que sí.- suspiró.

-Pero no lo entiendo…- lo miró curiosa. –Sí puedes golpear tan bien y tan fuerte, ¿por qué no golpeaste a la perra de Candice? Ciertamente se lo merecía.- sabía que sí lo merecía, sin embargo aun así…

-No puedo.- tomó aire. –Es… por algo así como códigos, ya sabes.- casi se le escapa que era cuestión de caballerismo. –Soy más fuerte que las personas normales, y nunca he golpeado a chicas. Simplemente se siente… mal para mí. Sí fuera un chico podría pero… simplemente no puedo golpear a otras chicas. La mujer con la que crecí me crió así.- lo cual conllevaba un gran problema para su propósito aquí.

¿Cómo podría proteger a Hinamori sí ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentarse a las chicas agresoras? Sentía que necesitaba golpear a esas chicas horribles, pero también sentía la mirada reprobatoria de su abuelita ya fallecida negando decepcionada con la cabeza. ¡Era el modo en el que fue criado! No podía golpear chicas, no sin sentir que le fallaba a su abuela.

-Eres… muy rara, Hitsugaya.- Kurosaki soltó una pequeña risa divertida. –Como sea, allá tú.- llegaron a clases y de inmediato fueron recibidos por una profesora de cabello negro y mirada sin brillo a la que no le importó en lo absoluto su retraso.

Entregó la rata y fue a su asiento donde Momo lo recibió con una sonrisa preocupada y un tanto culpable. Él estaba feliz de que al menos no había salido herida. Aparte de los arañazos de rata, se había raspado un poco los nudillos, lo que le recordó que tendría que visitar a un doctor luego de la escuela y su castigo, por supuesto.

Después de unas cuantas horas más de clases aburridas, finalmente el día escolar finalizó y se despidió de su hermana pidiéndole que informara a su madre adoptiva sobre el castigo. Para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la siguió con la mirada desde la ventana viéndola salir hasta perderla de vista.

-¿Hitsugaya y Kurosaki?- la profesora a cargo de su castigo, Soi Fong-sensei de educación física, entró al aula con una mirada severa. Candice estaba detrás de ella mirándolos con puro odio. –Quédense aquí mientras me aseguró de que esta mocosa grosera haga adecuadamente su trabajo en mi cobertizo. ¡Y no intenten nada!- después de decir eso se fue jalando a Candice de la oreja.

-Tsk, no puedo creer que pusieron a la más amargada a custodiar nuestro castigo.- la pelinegra sentada delante de él enterró el rostro entre sus manos. –No nos va a dejar irnos ni un minuto antes de la hora que fijaron.- bufó. –Maldita sea, solo esperó que mi hermano y mi padre no destruyan la casa intentando cocinar sin mí ahí.-

-¿Tú eres la que cocina en tu casa?- no supo qué diablos se metió en él para hacer aquella pregunta, pero ya estaba hecha no importa cuánto deseaba regresarlas para nunca sacarlas de su boca.

-Seh, hace un par de meses la tarea cayó en mí. Mi comida era horrible, pero he estado mejorando y no soy peor que mi hermano y mi padre. Se puede decir que estoy a un nivel decente para no envenenarnos.- murmuró y se colocó de lado en su silla cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra para poder observarlo mejor.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?- de nuevo quiso morderse la lengua mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por otra pregunta indiscreta.

-Murió cuando tenía cuatro años, accidente de tránsito.- dijo con tanta tranquilidad como si hablara del clima.

Sí su madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años y su padre y hermano eran terribles cocinando, ¿por qué ella había comenzado a encargarse de esa tarea solo recientemente? Algo no terminaba de encajar, pero esta vez decidió guardarse sus dudas para sí mismo.

-Lo siento.- tragó saliva.

-Descuida.- le restó importancia. –Apenas la recuerdo, solo sé que era hermosa y que tenía una preciosa voz, cantaba las mejores canciones de cuna.- sonrió levemente, antes de suspirar. -¿Qué hay de ti, Hitsugaya? Escuché que realmente eres la hermana gemela del hermano adoptivo de Hinamori-san y te uniste a su familia recientemente.- alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Nada que contar, solo una serie de extrañas coincidencias.- tosió incómodamente. –De igual modo, te tengo una pregunta.- ella asintió. -¿Por qué… por qué no odias a Hinamori cómo todos los demás? Eres cortante con ella, pero no eres grosera y tampoco parece caerte mal.- la miró atento.

-No creo esos rumores de que ella ayudó a ese traficante Aizen o como se llame. No creo los rumores y punto. Hinamori-san siempre ha sido amable conmigo, y mientras la policía no lo diga no creeré esas mierdas de conspiración solo por chismes de adolescentes y algunas profesoras huecas.- rodó los ojos. –Por cierto, también tengo una pregunta para ti.- él alzó una ceja. -¿Por qué estás tan decidida a proteger a Hinamori-san? Se acaban de conocer, ¿no es cierto?-

Hitsugaya sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su sien, pero se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer tranquilo y relajado, no quería decir nada sospechoso frente a ella. Sí estaba en primero de preparatoria a los trece años esta chica sin duda era inteligente y un pequeño error de su parte podría arruinar todo.

-Se lo prometí a mi hermano.- declaró finalmente. –Además… no soportó ver la injusticia por la que está pasando. Ya la siento como mi hermana y es la persona más dulce que he conocido nunca, no merece pasar por esto.- apretó los puños con rabia. –No seguiré permitiendo que esto pase.- aseguró.

-Tu dulce hermana ¿eh?- por alguna razón, sus ojos color gris oscuro se llenaron de melancolía. –Sí… entiendo porque quieres protegerla, a pesar de que seas la menor, sabes que eres más fuerte y que ella te necesita. Y no poder ayudarla se siente…- él amplió los ojos al escuchar su voz quebrarse por un momento. –Horrible…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

Toshiro extendió una mano para tocar su hombro queriendo preguntarle sí estaba bien, pero justo en ese momento Soi Fong-sensei ingresó al aula y les ordenó sacar sus libros y ponerse a hacer algo de tarea. Los ojos de Karin volvieron a ser de acero impenetrable cuando abrió los ojos, y de inmediato le dio la espalda.

Al terminar la hora de castigo (ni un minuto antes tal como se predijo) salieron del aula y quiso preguntar por su actitud de antes, pero la chica solo se despidió con sequedad y se marchó corriendo con su falda volando por su paso veloz.

Cuando sus ojos turquesas se desviaron hacia las piernas blancas a medida que se alejaban exponiendo más piel a su paso, se abofeteó (esta vez físicamente) y emprendió su camino a casa con la cara color rojo escarlata todavía reprendiéndose mentalmente.

Llegó e ignoró los intentos de Matsumoto de hacerlo hablar sobre su día, se aseguró de que Hinamori estuviera ilesa en su habitación y se encerró en la suya para luego tirarse en su cama con pensamientos tanto sobre estrategias para descubrir a las agresoras de su hermana como pensamientos sobre los misterios que envolvían a Kurosaki Karin.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento no haberlo subido antes, la semana pasó volando y como q me olvide xP Tengo la mala tendencia a olvidar este fic ._.

En fin, aquí está el segundo cap! Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

Como les dije, el cap 3 está listo y lo subire la proxima semana! Esta vez espero no olvidarme xD

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Él es mi Novia.

Capítulo tres: Planes.

-Auch. Demonios.- Toshiro gimió con dolor la mañana de su segundo día escolar como una chica después de ducharse y darse cuenta de que las manos le dolían horriblemente por los arañazos de rata, aparte de que en una tenía los nudillos al rojo vivo por haber golpeado la puerta del baño.

Ayer se había recordado varias veces que debería ir al médico después de la escuela, pero al final había acabado olvidándolo como un idiota por pasársela todo el camino a casa reprendiéndose a sí mismo por mirar las piernas de su compañera de clase.

Para evitar la exagerada preocupación de Matsumoto y Hinamori, se colocó unos guantes para cubrir las heridas y bajó a desayunar intentando disimular el dolor al sujetar los cubiertos mientras comía el desayuno. Terminó rápidamente y decidió adelantarse a la escuela para ver sí podía ir a la enfermería, dando como excusa que la profesora que lo vigiló en el castigo lo citó más temprano.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, sin embargo, chasqueó la lengua al ver que no había ni rastros de la enfermera, por lo que tuvo que volver al aula aun con las manos doliéndole. Se quitó los guantes y examinó sus manos, siseando al verlas al rojo vivo aún peor que antes por haber estado con esos guantes que no eran exactamente de la tela más delicada que se diga.

-Vaya, parece que no eres tan dura después de todo, Hitsugaya.- la voz familiar lo hizo voltear.

-¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?- frunció el ceño.

-Déjame ver eso.- jaló una silla para sentarse frente a él. La miró desconfiado. –Vamos, déjame ver eso.- bufó, pero le acercó sus manos. Ella lo tomó por las muñecas y observó sus heridas con ojo crítico. –Deberías haber tratado esto ayer, pero supongo que aún no es tan grave… Sí, yo puedo encargarme.- suspiró, soltándolo y poniéndose en pie. –Sígueme, vamos a la enfermería.-

-Ya fui, la enfermera no está allí.- gruñó fríamente.

-Ella no, pero su equipo sí. Ya me conoce y me dijo que siempre puedo usarlo sí lo necesitó y no está cerca.- ante su mirada confundida, Kurosaki sonrió ladinamente. -¿No te lo dije? Mi familia tiene una clínica y yo trabajo como enfermera allí, claro que no tengo un título ni nada, pero puedo encargarme de estas pequeñeces por lo que mi padre me enseñó.-

-Oh…- ante esa nueva información, decidió confiar en ella y la siguió fuera del salón de clases hasta la enfermería, donde procedió a desinfectar sus heridas haciéndolo sisear ante el dolor, y luego no dejar de quejarse ante lo fuerte que apretaba las vendas.

-No seas llorona, Hitsugaya. Creí que eras dura, pero te portas como una bebita.- rodó los ojos.

-Aprietas muy fuerte.- se quejó.

-Créeme, te estoy tratando con mucha más delicadeza que a los pacientes revoltosos de mi padre.- masculló entre dientes.

-Pobres infelices…-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Nada…-

Volvieron a clase justo a tiempo para cuando la profesora comenzó a pasar lista. Momo lo miró con una sonrisa al verlo llegar, pero luego notó sus manos vendadas y él maldijo entre dientes al ver su mirada preocupada. ¡Había olvidado ponerse los tontos guantes!

Afortunadamente las horas de clase mantuvieron a su hermana en silencio, pero cuando llegó el almuerzo no pudo seguirse salvando de su interrogatorio, por lo que tuvo que confesarle que esa rata lo había arañado, sin embargo no tenía nada de qué preocuparse puesto que Karin lo había ayudado a sanar sus manos. Aunque tal vez debería haberse ahorrado eso, porque de inmediato Hinamori sintió la necesidad de ir a agradecerle a la treceañera, por lo que lo arrastró hacia el patio y se acercaron a la pequeña chica que hasta el momento había estado almorzando tranquila a la sombra de un árbol.

Ella pareció irritada por ser interrumpida.

-Quería agradecerte por ayudar a Toshiko-chan, tal parece que puede ser tan terca como su hermano.- Momo le sonrió dulcemente a la menor antes de mirar al chico encubierto con un puchero. Karin solo asintió. -¿Podemos… almorzar contigo? Sí quieres, claro.- murmuró tímidamente agitando las manos con nerviosismo.

-No veo por qué no.- se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-¡Genial!- Momo se sentó a su lado jalando al albino. -¿Qué trajiste para el almuerzo, Karin-chan?-

-Solo un poco de arroz y Okonomiyaki, aunque creo que no me quedó muy bien.- miró con desagrado su almuerzo. -¿Y ustedes?- preguntó aunque no parecía verdaderamente interesada.

-Yo preparé Takoyaki y fideos Soba para mí y Toshiko-chan. ¿Quieres un poco?- Karin la miró sorprendida, pero asintió lentamente.

-Me gustaría un poco de Takoyaki… no soy muy buena preparándolo.- Momo asintió felizmente y le dio una de las bolitas de pulpo que había pasado toda la noche anterior haciendo. –Hmm… ¡esto está muy bueno!- la más pequeña se vio sorprendida.

-¿Quieres más?- la treceañera asintió, esta vez viéndose un poco tímida, y la mayor no tardo en llenar su bandeja con prácticamente la mitad de las bolitas Takoyaki que había traído.

-¿Tú… quieres un poco de Okonomiyaki? No es muy bueno, pero…-

-Me encantaría, Karin-chan.- la interrumpió felizmente. Tomó un trozo y sonrió al probarlo. –Está bueno, un poco quemada, pero así es más crocante.- la Kurosaki miró parpadeando a la mayor, antes de sonreírle.

-Gracias.-

Toshiro las miró interactuar en silencio mientras comía. Ellas parecían llevarse bien, no es que le sorprendiera. Momo siempre fue muy amigable y siempre le fue mucho más fácil hacer amigos que a él. Sí ahora no tenía ninguno era solo porque Aizen arruinó su vida y nadie le daba siquiera la oportunidad.

-¡Toshiko-chan!- salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de su hermana. -¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- ante su mirada en blanco, ella hizo un puchero. –Te pregunté si querías una porción del Okonomiyaki de Karin-chan, ella se llenó bastante por el Takoyaki.- rió nerviosa, seguro por haberle llenado demasiado el plato de su propia comida.

-De acuerdo.- él siempre tuvo un gran apetito, aunque trataba de disimular por ser una chica ahora y eso. ¿Se supone que las chicas no comían mucho, verdad? Aunque la forma en la que Karin se estaba devorando el Takoyaki lo hacía replantearse eso. –Hmm…- murmuró una vez tuvo el Okonomiyaki y lo probó. –Quemado, y olvidaste la mayonesa.- la pelinegra lo miró indignada pero él no pudo callarse. ¿Quién olvida la mayonesa en el Okonomiyaki? –Pero disfrutable.- siguió comiendo.

Karin rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Hinamori.

-Apuesto que tú prepararías un Okonomiyaki mucho mejor. ¿Desde hace cuánto cocinas?-

-¡Oh, desde siempre! Siempre me ha gustado. Aprendí de mi abuelita y desde muy joven yo me encargó de la comida en la casa porque mi madre adoptiva es terrible cocinando, mi padre adoptivo siempre trabaja y a mi hermanito le enseñé a cocinar solo recientemente y aunque es muy bueno no le gusta mucho hacerlo.- bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, a Toshiro sí le gustaba cocinar, solo que no le gustaba cocinarle a los demás. -¿Tú desde hace cuánto cocinas?-

-Hace un par de años que aprendí pero no era muy bueno, ahora desde hace unos meses me encargó de la cocina en mi casa y estoy tratando de mejorar.-

-Sí quieres, no me molestaría ayudarte en lo que tengas dificultades.-

-¿De verdad?- la miró esperanzada.

-¡Claro! Oh, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa?- ante eso, Toshiro casi se atraganta. -¿Estás bien, Toshiko-chan?-

-Sí.- se golpeó el pecho para calmar la tos. -¿Pero no deberías pedirle autorización a Matsumoto para eso?- intentó hacerla desistir.

Lo último que necesitaba era que Matsumoto conociera a Karin, sí él volvía a hacer algo tan estúpido como mirarla más de lo permitido ella no lo dejaría vivir en paz.

-¡Estoy segura de que no le molestara!- agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto. -¿Qué dices? Así podemos preparar algo juntas.- miró a la más pequeña con ojos brillantes.

-Lo siento… no creo que mi familia sobreviva una noche sin mí.- la miró con disculpa.

-¡Oh, puedes traerlos sí quieres!- ante eso, el albino miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la castaña. ¡¿Acaso ya había enloquecido?!

-No lo sé… ¿Tu… padre y tu hermano van a estar ahí?- Toshiro la miró confundido ante eso. ¿Por qué le importaba?

-No. Ellos siguen en Tokio y probablemente no vuelvan pronto.- informó con tristeza mientras él intentaba no removerse incómodo.

-Oh, bueno.- eso pareció finalmente convencerla. –Pero tendrá que ser la próxima semana, probablemente el sábado.-

-¡Maravilloso!- dio palmaditas de la emoción.

Hitsugaya se la pasó de malhumor el resto de las clases y durante su hora de castigo, él y Karin no cruzaron palabra y a la hora de salir ella como despedida solo le dijo que le mandara saludos a su hermana de su parte.

El resto de la semana la pasó así. Hinamori y Kurosaki se hicieron más cercanas y a la hora del almuerzo Momo siempre lo arrastraba para que almorzara con ellas. La verdad la mayor parte de la conversación provenía de parte de la castaña, pero la pelinegra siempre escuchaba atenta y hacía comentarios de vez en cuando. Él, por otro lado, intentaba mantenerse lo más silencioso posible.

Seguía atento por posibles amenazas, aun intentando identificar a las chicas que atacaban a su hermana en grupo, pero desde el incidente de la puerta del baño parecían haberla dejado más tranquila, aunque no podía confiar en que se quedarían así por mucho tiempo, porque aun veía las miradas cargadas de odio de muchas al momento de caminar por los pasillos.

La próxima semana llegó y él como siempre se vio arrastrado por Hinamori a almorzar con Kurosaki. Ellas como siempre hablaron y almorzaron alegremente, ya comenzando a planear qué harían el sábado cuando cenarían las dos familias juntas. Al finalizar las clases la mayor se despidió alegremente de los dos pre-adolescentes y se marchó. Hitsugaya miró por la ventana como cada vez para asegurarse de que se fuera de la escuela a salvo como en los otros días.

Pero ese día, justo cuando estaba por atravesar las puertas de la escuela, Hinamori fue jalada por un brazo que apareció por detrás de una pared y arrastrada lejos de la salida. Algunas chicas vieron esto, pero solo rieron y siguieron su camino.

Toshiro de inmediato entró en pánico, recordando todas las veces que su hermana llegaba llena de moretones y arañazos con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. ¡No podía dejar que volviera a pasarle lo mismo! No con él aquí para protegerla.

Viendo que Soi-Fong-sensei aún no llegaba para asegurarse de que estuvieran allí, rápidamente abandonó el aula corriendo hacia la salida, ignorando el grito de Kurosaki preguntándole qué rayos estaba haciendo. No tenía tiempo para darle explicaciones. ¡Tenía que llegar rápido antes de que lastimaran a Momo!

Llegó a la salida jadeando y se fue por la pared de la que había visto surgir el brazo, pasando por detrás del cobertizo hasta finalmente ver a Hinamori contra la pared del muro que rodeaba la escuela. Ella estaba sujeta del cuello por Candice, esa chica rubia que la encerró en el baño con la rata.

-…Eres la responsable de que me haya quedado atrapa limpiando ese asqueroso cobertizo por más dos semanas. ¡Pero hoy finalmente me las pagaras!- mientras seguía sujetando el cuello de la castaña, Candice de repente alzó un trapo en su mano libre. –He estado lustrando pisos con esta cosa como una maldita esclava, pero ahora…- sonrió sádicamente. –Te dejaré probar lo que se siente.- entonces introdujo a la fuerza el trapo en la boca de Momo, haciéndola retorcerse en lo que sus gritos eran amortiguados por la tela.

¡Esa miserable!

-¡Detente!- gritó apenas recordando a último minuto hacer una voz ligeramente más suave para que Momo no sospeche. Candice volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño pero no se detuvo, sino que introdujo más del trapo, metiendo sus dedos también en la boca de la otra adolescente. -¡Te dije que te detengas!- apretó los puños.

-¿O qué harás, enana?- sonrió burlonamente. –No hay puertas para que golpees aquí.- se carcajeó.

Hitsugaya gruñó peligrosamente.

Esta vez lo iba a hacer, iba a romperle la nariz a esa infeliz. ¡Al demonio con su moral! Esa maldita se lo merecía.

 _"¿Entonces te convertirás en un hombre que golpea mujeres?_ "

Vaciló por un momento, por lo que Candice siguió riéndose en su cara y hundiendo más el trapo en la boca de su hermana. Él tomó aire y se acercó amenazante, creyendo que al menos podría empujarla, pero lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Una figura pasó por su lado rápidamente, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Candice fue bruscamente alejada de Momo cuando una patada le fue asestada con fuerza en su estómago. Y Toshiro solo pudo quedarse mirando más que sorprendido a Karin, que aún tenía la pierna alzada en posición de patada lateral con su cabello corto atado en una coleta siendo agitado levemente por el viento.

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarla como si fuera una especie de diosa guerrera. Se veía tan… imponente.

Momo escupió el trapo que tenía en la boca y cayó al suelo tosiendo profundamente, viéndose como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento mientras se sujetaba la garganta. Eso lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo hizo correr de inmediato hacia ella.

-¿Así que crees que es divertido meterte con Momo-san solo porque es demasiado amable para regresarte el golpe, eh?- Karin habló de repente, acercándose a donde Candice estaba sujetando su estómago gimiendo de dolor. -¿Y crees que es genial reírte de Hitsugaya solo porque no quiere matarte de un golpe como el patético gusano que eres, eh?- se arrodilló en el suelo y la tomó de sus largas hebras rubias, haciéndola chillar dolorosamente. –Pues déjame decirte algo muy malo para ti, perra… ¡Yo no soy tan amable!- entonces la tomó de la barbilla bruscamente abriéndole la boca y empujó a la fuerza un puñado de su propia cabellera dentro.

Hitsugaya observó con morbosa fascinación mientras frotaba la espalda de su hermana. ¿Era extraño que encontrara sumamente atractiva la sonrisa cruel y llena de ira psicópata en el rostro de la chica de cabellos negros?

Candice siguió retorciéndose y chillando hasta que su tortura se frenó abruptamente por un carraspeó que hizo a los cuatro alzar la vista, solo para que se encontraran con la profesora Soi-Fong observándolos con los brazos cruzados.

Al minuto siguiente se hallaron los cuatro sentados frente una ceñuda directora.

-¡Se lo digo, señora! ¡Ellas tres me emboscaron, me golpearon y metieron un trapo y mi propio cabello en mi boca!- lloriqueó Candice intentando hacerse pasar por la pobre víctima.

Afortunadamente, Ise Nanao no era ninguna estúpida como para creerse eso.

-El comportamiento que presentaron hoy es simplemente inaceptable.- murmuró la mujer ajustando sus lentes. –Candice, como ya has presentado un comportamiento agresivo hacia Momo-chan, temó que tendré que creer más la versión presentada por ella.- esto hizo gruñir furiosa a la rubia. –Esta vez te suspenderé dos días por tu comportamiento.- pero eso la hizo abrir la boca con indignación total. –Y por el resto del mes no tendrás permitido abandonar tu aula de clases durante el almuerzo. Retírate ahora.- pisando fuerte, la rubia estúpida finalmente se marchó. –En cuanto a tu comportamiento, Karin-chan, debes comprender que tampoco puedo pasarlo por alto pese a que hayas estado defendiendo a tu amiga. Te añadiré otra semana de castigo al que ya tenías, igual a ti, Hitsugaya.- él la miró sorprendido.

-Yo no hice nada.- ¡había querido hacer algo, pero no pudo! ¿Y aun así iban a castigarlo?

-Debiste haber detenido a Karin-chan de hacer lo que hizo, tú y yo sabemos que habrías podido.- ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrado, muy consciente de su condición masculina y su entrenamiento en artes marciales. –Por eso seguirán quedándose una hora después de clases bajo la custodio de la profesora Soi-Fong hasta el fin de la próxima semana.- sentenció.

-Sí, directora.-

Una vez salieron de la oficina de los directivos, Karin lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Parece que ya estamos a mano.- él la miró confundido. –Tú hiciste que me castigaran antes, y ahora te devolví el favor.- eso lo hizo rodar los ojos.

-Sí, pero ambos fueron castigados por mí culpa.- murmuró Momo cabizbaja mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. –Y a mí nunca me castigan pese a ser la causante.- suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

-No te castigan porque no tienes la culpa de nada.- él frunció el ceño duramente. –Y no es tu culpa que nos castiguen. Es culpa de esa rubia insoportable.-

-Ella tiene razón, Momo-san. No te culpes. Aceptaría cualquier castigo con tal de hacer pagar a esa perra por lo que te hizo.- Karin sonrió cálidamente en dirección a la castaña.

-Aun así…- insistió la adolescente, haciendo a los dos más jóvenes rodar los ojos.

Al día siguiente, cuando quedaron solos Toshiro y Karin en el aula para cumplir con otro día de castigo, esta vez la chica también lo acompañó a mirar por la ventana para asegurarse de que Hinamori abandonara la escuela de forma segura.

-Antes no entendía porque siempre te quedabas viendo por la ventana…- murmuró ella. –Ahora lo sé.- volvieron a sus asientos y ella lo miró con ojos confundidos. –Sé que prácticamente toda la escuela odia a Momo-san por esos estúpidos rumores del traficante de mujeres, pero no creí que la atacaran.-

-Mi hermano me lo contó todo.- masculló cuidadosamente. –Aparentemente ella siempre llegaba a la casa con moretones, raspones y arañazos. Tal parece que un grupo de chicas que siempre usan máscara la agarraban en grupo y la lastimaban mucho. Cuando me encontraron mi hermano me pidió intentar resolver este asunto. Él estaba muy preocupado.- y seguía estándolo, porque aún no encontraba a ese maldito grupo de chicas ruines.

-No lo sabía… Le hacen todo eso a Momo-san y ¿aun así no quieres golpear a todas esas arpías?- lo miró impresionada.

-Es cuestión de códigos, te lo dije.- iba a pasarse una mano por el cabello pero se contuvo, puesto que no se veía bien en una chica traer el cabello hecho un desastre. –Solo… no puedo.-

-Eres una estúpida.- eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. –Pero puedo respetar tus ideales.- suspiró y él solo la miró confundido. –Deberías habérmelo dicho antes… ¿Sabes qué? Quiero ayudarte.-

-¿Qué?- sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

-Quiero ayudarte.- repitió lentamente, con mirada irritada. –Te ayudaré a encontrar a ese grupo de perras enmascaradas y sí no puedes golpear a las víboras cuando llegue el momento, yo lo haré.- alzó el puño con una sonrisa arrogante. –Tú tendrás código, pero mi único código es el siguiente: sí se lo merece… ¡rómpele la nariz!- Toshiro tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante sus ocurrencias. Ella a veces podía ser muy infantil pese a la imagen de chica dura que mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Realmente apreciaría la ayuda extra pero tengo que preguntar… ¿Por qué?- Kurosaki lo miró confundida. -¿Por qué te importa tanto? Hace solo unas semanas Hinamori y yo te dábamos igual. Sé que se hicieron amigas ¿pero por qué te comprometes hasta este punto?-

Karin lo miró en silencio por un momento, con el rostro completamente en blanco, luego sonrió sin humor y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

-Simplemente… Momo-san me recuerda a alguien… alguien muy importante para mí.- susurró con voz queda. –Y quiero ayudarte a ayudar a tu hermana… no todas tenemos una oportunidad así, por lo tanto solo cierra la boca y acepta mi ayuda.- su tono de repente se volvió duro y agresivo.

-De acuerdo…- aun vacilante, aceptó la ayuda. Estaba seguro de que ella le sería muy útil a su causa. –Gracias.- asintió agradecido por su insistencia en algo con lo que no tenía ninguna obligación.

-De nada.-

Llegó el sábado y Hinamori estuvo muy contenta con Matsumoto preparando la casa para la llegada de los invitados. Para la completa mortificación de Toshiro, las dos malditas lo obligaron a ponerse un vestido para la ocasión. Matsumoto incluso tuvo el descaro de reírse de él. ¡Esa miserable! Al menos agradecía que Ichimaru no estuviera aquí o las burlas solo serían el doble de peor.

La familia llegó con unos cuantos minutos de retraso a la hora que le dijeron.

-Este es mi padre idiota.- Karin señaló al hombre que se presentó como Kurosaki Isshin. –Y este mi hermano estúpido.-

-¡Oye!- protestó el hombre de cabellos anaranjados. –Ten un poco de respeto por… ¿Toshiro?- Kurosaki Ichigo lo miró con la boca abierta. -¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora te vistes de mujer?- lo señaló acusadoramente.

Por un momento Hitsugaya entró en pánico, recién recordando al estudiante de literatura que a veces invadía su mesa en la universidad por tener unos cuantos amigos en común allí.

-No seas idiota.- dijo cuidadosamente, cuidando usar su voz suave para aparentar ser una chica. –No soy Toshiro, soy su hermana gemela. Hitsugaya Toshiko. Llámame Hitsugaya.- se aplaudió mentalmente por mantener tan bien la compostura.

-¿Hermana gemela?- alzó una de sus anaranjadas cejas, por lo que Momo procedió a contarle muy entusiasmada de la historia que se inventaron para justificar su repentina existencia. Aun después de toda esa explicación, el Kurosaki siguió mirándolo escéptico.

-Eso mismo.- aseguró con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir.

Toshiro hizo una nota mental de nunca bajar la guardia en su disfraz frente a él.

Hinamori luego arrastró a Karin hacia la cocina para que pudieran empezar a hacer la cena que habían estado planeando toda la semana. El albino no pudo evitar mantener sus ojos fijos en la Kurosaki mientras se alejaba, fijándose en los ajustados jeans que traía. ¿Por qué él tuvo que verse obligado a usar vestido siendo chico y ella siendo chica pudo venir como quería? No es que el jean le quedara mal, le quedaba muy bien, de hecho.

Kurosaki Ichigo carraspeó, mirándolo con ojos asesinos y ambas cejas en alto.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios le estás mirando a mi hermanita, TOSHIRO?-

Hitsugaya abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso su fachada por fin había caído? ¡¿Y por algo tan estúpido como no poder controlar sus malditas hormonas?! Este no era su día...

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

No puedo creer que de nuevo olvide este fic ._. Es como una maldición xD Creo q pondre una alarma desde ahora e.e

Bueno, el capitulo 4 sigue por la mitad, pero ya me pondre en marcha para terminarlo y entregarlo en una semana, esta vez a tiempo :T Pondre esa alarma, lo prometo x'D

Muchas gracias a las que comentaron! Ojala q este cap les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo cuatro: Amigas.

De repente, Hitsugaya sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Pues esos preciosos jeans que tiene, Karin-chan, obviamente.- Matsumoto le sonrió a Ichigo, interviniendo antes de que el albino pudiera siquiera pensar en cómo salvarse de esta situación. –Yo también los estaba mirando. Son jeans muy bonitos. ¡Quiero un par así!- lloriqueó mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo a la sala de estar. -¡Y te dijimos que su nombre es Toshiko, no Toshiro!-

-¡No le creo nada! ¡Ese infeliz le estaba mirando las piernas! ¡Admite la verdad, Toshiro!- Ichigo los siguió echando humo por los oídos.

Pero Toshiro ya se había recompuesto del shock, y su mente racional ya había pensado en muchas formas de zafar de esta situación.

-No sé por qué insistes en llamarme por el nombre de mi hermano, Kurosaki.- habló con frialdad calculada. –Lamento sí no te gusto que apreciara el buen gusto en ropa de tu hermana, evitaré hacerlo sí te molesta tanto.- rodó los ojos para dejar en claro que pensaba que era un exagerado.

Kurosaki tartamudeó un poco, abriendo y cerrando la boca por todo un minuto con el rostro lleno de ira, pero luego finalmente mantuvo la boca cerrada y lo miró con cautela, estudiándolo probablemente para ver si realmente era lo que decía ser.

-Vaya, Ichigo… No sabía que te gustaban tan pequeñas.- dijo el padre de Karin súbitamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló el adolescente.

-Bueno, no dejas de mirar a la niña así que puedo asumir con certeza que eres un pedófilo. ¡Oh, Masaki! ¡¿En qué he fallado?!- el hombre de pronto empezó a llorar cayendo de rodillas y alzando las manos dramáticamente.

-¡VIEJO IDIOTA!- Ichigo de inmediato pateó a su padre al otro lado de la habitación. -¡Solo la estoy mirando porque se parece mucho a su hermano! ¡No porque sea un depravado como tú!- fue tras su progenitor para seguir pisoteándole la cara.

El chico disfrazo suspiró mentalmente. Por sus palabras, parecía que el universitario finalmente se convenció de su historia. Aun así tendría que ser muchísimo más cuidadoso en su presencia desde ahora, puesto que casi lo atrapa de no ser porque Matsumoto intervino justo a tiempo.

Hablando de Matsumoto… Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras volteaba lentamente hacia su madre adoptiva, que tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás le había visto casi amenazando con dividirle el rostro.

Maldición… la razón por la cual no había querido que Karin viniera era justamente esta. No quería que Rangiku lo viera mirándola demasiado o sabía que nunca lo dejaría vivir tranquilo, se repitió muchas veces tener cuidado con eso, así como se dijo a sí mismo que tuviera cuidado con Kurosaki Ichigo, y solo bastó tener a Karin dos minutos frente a él para mandar al diablo todas sus precauciones y mirarla como un idiota de todas formas.

¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo esta chica? Nunca antes se había traicionado a sí mismo tantas veces de forma tan estúpida, es como sí todo su autocontrol brincara fuera de su cerebro a través de su oreja y se estrellara en el piso jalando con él a su inteligencia. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que más que brincar por su cuenta el autocontrol fuera más bien empujado por sus hormonas, que habían estado escondidas en un oscuro rincón de su mente toda su vida y decidieron salir sacando con ellas a la estupidez una vez conoció a la Kurosaki.

¿Pronto empezaría a actuar como esos babosos adolescentes que en secundaria siempre estaban queriendo levantarle la falda a su hermana? Rogaba a los cielos que ese no fuera el caso porque sí se volvía una bestia tan primitiva prefería ir a saltar del techo de un edificio justo ahora, muchas gracias.

-Así que… el jean de Karin-chan es realmente muy lindo ¿verdad?- el comentario burlón de la rubia lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Esa noche cenaron Sashimi, Monjayaki y Ramen, todos en un ambiente muy amigable excepto por Ichigo y Toshiro, que se la pasaron mirándose mal toda la noche.

Lastimosamente por el bien de su disfraz tuvo que comer menos de lo que quería por aparentar ser una agraciada y femenina chica, mirando con envidia de vez en cuando a Karin que comía tanto como su padre y hermano, sin embargo él decidió seguir el ejemplo de Momo y Rangiku y no comió más de dos platos. No podía hacer sospechar al de cabellos anaranjados.

Una vez terminaron de comer tuvieron un poco de postre Manju pero para ese entonces solo los dos adultos mayores estaban en la mesa. El universitario estaba en la sala comiendo su postre mientras veía televisión y Hinamori lo había arrastrado a él y a Karin a su habitación para tener una "charla de chicas".

-…Entonces el chico me pidió mi número, pero Shiro-chan de repente lo empujó y empezó a gritarle.- su hermana relató una escena que él recordaba muy bien. -¡Deberías haberlo visto! Habría estado molesta, pero era tan lindo ver a un niño pequeño de diez años intimidando a un adolescente de quince años.- se carcajeó mientras Toshiro se volvía rojo de la frustración por no poder gritarle que él no era lindo ni mucho menos pequeño.

-Hermanos, son una real molestia sean menores o mayores.- acotó la pelinegra. –Mi hermano siempre le ha ladrado a todo chico que se me acerqué, incluso cuando ni siquiera tenía edad para salir.- rodó los ojos. –Recién estoy entrando en edad para salir, supongo, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse…- eso lo dijo en un susurro, captando la atención del chico que ya había regresado a intentar ignorarlas leyendo un libro descargado en su celular.

-¿No quieres salir con chicos aún, Karin-chan? ¡Pero sí eres muy bonita!- eso era cierto, no es que él la quisiera ver saliendo con otros… No es que sea asunto suyo, por supuesto. No le importaba ni un poco lo que Kurosaki hiciera, claro que no.

-Los chicos no me interesan.-

-Oh.- Hinamori frunció el ceño. -¿Entonces… te interesan las chicas?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el agudo chillido de Karin los hizo saltar a ambos hermanos, que miraron con confusión su rostro tornarse escarlata y sus manos comenzar a agitarse nerviosamente. La treceañera intercalabas miradas entre el suelo y el desconcertado albino, su rostro volviéndose aún más rojo mientras seguía tartamudeando palabras incoherentes. –P-por… p-por su-su-supuesto q-que n-no. ¡N-no!- finalmente soltó un par de palabras entendibles. Carraspeó y se recompuso mientras su rostro volvía lentamente a su color pálido usual. –Momo-san ¡no hagas preguntas tan estúpidas! Solo quise decir que no me gustan los chicos de mi edad aún, son muy inmaduros, y tampoco me gustan mayores porque son… bueno, mayores, y de todas formas son estúpidos también. Todos son estúpidos, pervertidos e insufribles. Todos son iguales…- refunfuñó.

-Oh, vamos, Karin-chan.- la mayor le colocó una mano en el hombro. –Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Tu familia y mi familia no son así ¿verdad?- le sonrió.

-Mi padre sí que es un pervertido y mi hermano sí que es un estúpido y probablemente un pervertido en secreto.- se encogió de hombros. –Y probablemente tu padre y tu hermano también sean unos pervertidos en secreto también.- Toshiro la miró indignado, antes de recordar que se suponía que no era él en ese momento y apartar la mirada.

-Bueno… sé que mi padre no es la mente más pura de aquí…- comentó con una mueca. –Pero mi hermano es un perfecto caballero, te lo aseguró, él es más recatado que muchas chicas.- rió alegremente mientras él asentía complacido porque lo defendiera tan bien.

-Lo que digas.- la Kurosaki no le hizo caso de todas formas. –Cambiemos de tema. ¿Quieres venir a almorzar a mi casa mañana? Podemos preparar esos platillos de los que hablabas hoy en la cocina.-

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Puede venir Toshiko-chan?- él se contuvo de gemir fastidiado.

-Yo no quiero ir. Tengo tarea que hacer.- eso no era cierto, ya había hecho la tarea, simplemente no quería ir.

-¿Segura? Porque pensaba enseñarle a hacer Yakitori.- Toshiro de inmediato se enderezó. Amaba ese platillo, era uno de sus favoritos.

-Está bien, iré.- maldita sea, ¿en qué se había metido?

-Es bueno ver que tengas tantos gustos en común con Shiro-chan.- rió de forma dulcemente malvada la castaña. –Puedes ayudarnos a cocinar sí quieres. Sí no sabes podemos enseñarte.-

-Lo que sea.- ya sabía hacerlo, pero en verdad no le gustaba cocinarle a otros.

-Oye.- Karin habló de repente. -¿Ese es tu hermano?- señaló una foto reciente donde Hinamori estaba jalando de un brazo a un disgustado Toshiro que intentaba zafarse. –Realmente es idéntico a su gemela.- él apartó la mirada cuando ella comenzó a mirarlo crípticamente. ¿Estaba sospechando?

-¡Lo sé, yo también estaba muy sorprendida! No había visto cómo eran los gemelos antes, no sabía que pudieran parecerse tanto.-

-No todos los gemelos son idénticos.- la voz de la treceañera esta vez salió en un susurro.

-¿Has conocido gemelos antes, Karin-chan?- Momo la miró interesada.

-…Tengo que ir al baño.- se levantó bruscamente de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-¡Está al fondo del pasillo!- gritó la castaña amablemente al recordar que la menor no sabía dónde estaba el baño. -¿Será que la comida le cayó mal?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras Toshiro se contenía de rodar los ojos.

Obviamente Kurosaki se había puesto incómoda de repente. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué no les estaba diciendo? ¿Y por qué le importaba?

Cuando la más joven regresó, las dos siguieron conversando de temas irrelevantes antes de que su padre anunciara que ya debían marcharse, por lo que rápidamente ambas chicas de cabello oscuro se despidieron prometiendo verse mañana.

Al día siguiente, se vio obligado a ponerse una falda repugnante y acompañar a su hermana a la residencia Kurosaki.

-¿Por qué no le pediste a Matsumoto que nos lleve? Odio tomar el autobús.- se quejó el pre-adolescente al captar la depravada mirada de otro baboso sobre él y su hermana.

Tomar el autobús era mucho menos desagradable siendo un chico, la verdad.

-No quería molestarla, además no está muy lejos, solo faltan un par de paradas.- tal como dijo, pronto llegaron a su parada y cuando estaban ya bajando, Toshiro se aseguró de pisarle el pie al pervertido que los había estado mirando antes en el camino. Una vez fuera sonrió cruelmente al oírlo lloriquear y luego ver el vehículo alejarse. –Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora solo debemos… ¡Oh, ahí está la clínica Kurosaki!- señaló a un gran y obvio cartel con el apellido de su amiga escrito en letras gigantes. -¡Vamos!- lo tomó del codo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el lugar señalado.

Tocaron timbre y fue Karin quien les abrió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pasen, Momo-san, Hitsugaya.- los invitó a entrar haciéndose a un lado para después, una vez todos dentro, cerrar la puerta. -¿Quieren algo de beber? Tenemos zumo de manzana y soda. Bueno, también está la limonada de mi hermano, pero no me importaría robarle un poco sí alguna de ustedes quiere.- sonrió traviesamente.

-Sumo de manzana está bien, gracias.- Momo se dejó caer en el sofá con un pequeño salto, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Yo quiero agua fría.- solo dijo él.

-Cielos, ustedes dos son tan correctas, en eso sí que parecen hermanas de verdad.- comentó ella antes de retirarse presumiblemente a la cocina por sus bebidas. Volvió al poco tiempo con dos vasos llenos. –Aquí tienen, par de aburridas.-

-Karin-chan, eres cruel.- la mayor hizo un puchero.

Karin la miró con dulzura.

-Lo siento, Yu… Momo-san. Solo bromeaba.- eso hizo sonreír a la castaña. –Aún es temprano. ¿Quieres ver una película antes de enseñarme ese platillo?-

-En realidad vine temprano para que podamos ver el programa de cocina que te comenté.-

-¡Oh, cierto!-

-Tal vez luego del almuerzo podamos ver una. No tenemos que ir a casa temprano.-

Toshiro gimió. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que quedarse atrapado allí?

Luego de una insufrible media hora viendo un tonto programa de cocina, finalmente lo arrastraron a la cocina para que pudieran comenzar con la preparación de alimentos. Pasó casi dos insufribles horas ayudando en lo que lo obligaban a hacer antes de finalmente poder sentarse a comer un poco y relajarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi Yakitori?- le preguntó Karin divertida al verlo llenarse la boca con la carne deliciosamente condimentada.

-Está… bien.- no era una maravilla, pero igual era bastante delicioso. Él preparaba uno mejor, no obstante.

-Wow, Hitsugaya, para un poco con tantos halagos, harás que me sonroje.- dijo sarcásticamente la pre-adolescente mientras la mayor reía divertida.

-Oye, Karin-chan. ¿Y dónde están tu padre y tu hermano? Creí que cenarían con nosotras.-

-Ichi-nii dijo que saldría con unos amigos y mi papá normalmente se salta el almuerzo los domingos, ya que en la noche siempre va a visitar a un amigo a comer mucho y embriagarse, supongo.- se encogió de hombros. –Igual siempre lo devuelven en una pieza así que no me preocupa.- le restó importancia al ver el gesto preocupado de la adolescente.

-Oh, de acuerdo.-

Una vez terminaron de almorzar, fueron a la sala y Kurosaki sacó una caja llena a rebosar películas.

-¿Qué quieren ver? Escojan.- puso la caja en medio de los hermanos.

-Mmm… Oh, ¡Amor y mentiras! ¡Me encanta!- Momo de inmediato sacó una de las películas y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero yo la odio.- murmuró Karin con una mueca.

-Yo también.- acotó el chico.

-Oww… ¿Mis días lluviosos?- también abrazó esa película.

-No.- gruñeron ambos pre-adolescentes, luego se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa.

-¿Amor para principiantes?- sugirió.

-Ni en un millón de años.- de nuevo hablaron en perfecta sincronía, provocando que se miren raro otra vez.

-¿Un momento para recordar? ¿La luz azul? ¿Bosque celestial?-

-Ni lo pienses. Simplemente no. Jamás… ¡Deja de imitarme!- gruñeron los menores fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada.

-¿El ocaso del samurái?-

-No lo c… Espera, de hecho esa no está tan mal… ¡Que no me copies!- mientras los dos se miraban con intenciones asesinas cada vez más pronunciadas, Momo se adelantó a poner la película.

-¡Ya está lista! ¿Tenemos palomitas?-

-No…- murmuró Karin recién dejando de mirar mal al chico. –Pero puedo ir a comprarlas. No tienes que pausar ya que todos los CD traen una tonelada de anuncios de otras películas antes de que empiece. La tienda está cerca, volveré en unos minutos.-

-De acuerdo… Pero Toshiko-chan, mejor acompáñala.-

-¿Y por qué debería?- la miró mal por sugerirle pasar tiempo con la chica con la que acababa de discutir dos minutos atrás.

-Porque soy tu hermana mayor y debes obedecerme.- le recordó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Él gruñó, pero siguió a la pelinegra cuando ella tomó un puñado de billetes de un frasco que decía "ahorros" y salió por la puerta.

Caminaron un par de calles y Hitsugaya alzó una ceja cuando Kurosaki pasó de largo una tienda con un paquete de palomitas muy baratas en el escaparate donde un hombre estaba acomodando algunas golosinas. Llegaron a una tienda una calle más lejos y ella le compró a la dueña un paquete que era la misma marca unos yenes más caro que el de la otra tienda.

Cuando volvieron a pasar por la misma tienda de regreso a su casa, él la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sonando muy a la defensiva.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no compramos en esa tienda que tenía exactamente lo mismo más cerca y más barato?-

-No.- gruñó molesta.

Él bufó, un poco cansado por su actitud. Ella le había parecido muy agradable cuando le ofreció su ayuda para salvar a Hinamori de los problemas, pero ahora se estaba comportando de una forma francamente insufrible.

-No tienes que ser tan desagradable conmigo.- masculló entre dientes. –Sé que solo somos amigas por Hinamori, pero sí quieres darme tu apoyo para ayudarla al menos podrías intentar fingir que me soportas.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No me caes mal, estúpida.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido, haciéndolo dudar seriamente de su afirmación. –Solo que me caes mucho mejor cuando estás con la boca cerrada.-

-Qué curioso, pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti.-

-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo.-

-Exacto.-

-Pues bien.-

-Bien.-

Se quedaron en silencio por toda otra calle, antes de que repentinamente la chica suspirara y detuviera sus pasos, haciéndolo detenerse con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

-Escucha, Hitsugaya, lo lamento.- su repentina disculpa lo tomó por sorpresa. –No quise ser grosera… Realmente me agradas, creo que es genial que seas tan fuerte y tan noble… Yo… me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú, incluso sí no comparto tus ideales de no golpear a los más débiles a pesar de que se lo merecen.- abrazó el paquete de palomitas contra su pecho. –No me malentiendas… sé que puedo ser grosera e insoportable, pero no es porque no me agrades.- bajó la mirada. –Créeme que me pareces una chica realmente genial.- siguió sin mirarlo.

Él la miró impresionado. ¿Ella realmente pensaba todo eso de él a pesar de que llevaban apenas dos semanas conociéndose y la mayoría de sus interacciones estuvieron opacadas por Hinamori? Era… sorprendentemente halagador.

-Lamentó haberte tratado mal, igualmente.- dijo finalmente. –También me agradas, me alegra saber que pienses tan bien de mí.- se permitió una pequeña y rápida sonrisa. Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, antes de volver a apartar la mirada y de repente pasarlo de largo a paso veloz.

-Vamos, sí tardamos más Momo-san se preocupara.- él la miró confundido.

Ella sin duda podía ser muy bipolar. Pero eso solo le hacía querer conocerla más y descifrar todos los misterios que surgían con cada conversación que tenían.

El resto de la tarde fue bien, la conversación era más que nada de parte de Hinamori con Karin participando apenas y Toshiro casi nada, hasta que finalmente él insistió en que ya era la hora de irse puesto que quería estar en casa antes del atardecer.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Karin-chan!-

-¡Nos vemos, Momo-san!- ella agitó una mano mientras los veía marchar. -¡Hasta luego, Hitsugaya!-

-Hasta luego, Kurosaki.- agitó una mano hacia la chica antes de seguir su camino jalando a su hermana para que se apresurara y no perdieran el condenado autobús.

Al día siguiente almorzaron los tres juntos como siempre, solo que esta vez Karin no dejaba de presumir que su comida le salió muy deliciosa gracias a los consejos de Hinamori, y hasta insistió en que Toshiro probara un poco y le dijera su opinión, aun cuando todas las veces que le pidió que criticara su comida él nunca le dijo nada que la contentara.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el Okonomiyaki que preparó estaba ciertamente exquisito. Los ingredientes estaban en su justa medida, no había olvidado la mayonesa y no podía encontrarle ninguna falla.

Miró con ojos entrecerrados su expresión petulante y empezó a hacer muecas pensativas mientras masticaba, disfrutando un poco de sus repentinos nervios en lo que esperaba esperanzada una buena crítica esta vez.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel haciéndola dudar de sí misma de esa forma, pero no podía evitar encontrar sumamente entrañables las caras que estaba haciendo, y ciertamente estaba disfrutando de ser el centro de su atención.

-Kurosaki, debo serte sincera.- tuvo que contener una sonrisa al verla erguirse con expectación. –Tu comida esta vez… es deliciosa.-

-¡AGH! ¡Sabía que no debería haberle puesto tanto…!... Espera, ¿qué?- él no pudo contener la sonrisa por más tiempo al ver su expresión adorablemente aturdida. -¿En serio?- Hitsugaya asintió, tomando otro bocado y masticando con entusiasmo. -¡Lo sabía!- le dio una bonita sonrisa, obviamente muy feliz consigo misma. –Momo-san, tus consejos realmente me ayudaron mucho.- él casi se sintió triste de que ella volviera a centrar su atención en su hermana, pero apartó el sentimiento y siguió comiendo.

Una vez estuvieron en su hora de castigo, ambos observaron por la ventana a Hinamori abandonar a la escuela.

-Deseó que este maldito castigo acabe pronto.- murmuró él cuando volvieron a sus asientos. –No me sentiré tranquila hasta que pueda acompañarla de regreso a casa.- refunfuñó.

-No me digas eso, ahora estoy preocupada también.- bufó Kurosaki. –Es realmente horrible temer que algo salga de una esquina de pronto y empiece a lastimar a Momo-san.- hundió la barbilla entre sus manos. -¿No intentaste enseñarle defensa personal? Al menos así no estaría completamente indefensa.-

-Intente… Mi hermano intentó enseñarle una vez, simplemente no es lo suyo.- refunfuñó. –Hay personas que no están hechas para esto, sabes.- Momo siempre fue de naturaleza delicada, él, por otro lado, sabía pelear desde los cinco años.

Antes de que los adoptaran, Hinamori y Hitsugaya vivían en los barrios bajos con su abuelita. Incluso salir a comprar podía ser un desafío en esos lares. Él, antes de tener sus códigos y caballerosidad, siempre cargaba una navaja consigo, sí alguien intentaba atacarlos entonces todo lo que sabía hacer era dar una puñalada en la pierna de su atacante y correr. Luego su abuela murió, ambos fueron adoptados y lo primero que hizo fue entrenarse en todo tipo de defensa personal, en esas clases ganó disciplina y las lecciones moralistas que su abuela le dio y él solía ignorar cobraron fuerza ahora que ella no estaba y respetaba mucho más su recuerdo.

-¿En qué piensas?- la pregunta de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –De repente pareciste perderte en otro mundo.- señaló.

-Nada importante. Solo recuerdos de Tokio que preferiría olvidar.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Soi-Fong-sensei ni siquiera se molestara en venir hoy?- miró el escritorio vacío.

-No lo sé, tal vez se aparezca al final solo para decirnos cuándo podemos irnos.- ahogó un bostezo. –Esto es aburrido… Tenía que quedarme atrapada con la persona menos divertida del mundo.- se quejó.

-Oye.- gruñó. –Sé que no soy la más divertida, pero tampoco soy la menos divertida.-

-¿Oh, en serio?- no pareció creerle en absoluto. –Pues demuéstralo. Has algo divertido.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Si ni siquiera se te puede ocurrir algo divertido para hacer entonces solo estas confirmando mi creencia.- sonrió burlonamente.

-Bien.- escupió. –Mmm…- pensó por un momento. ¿Qué podría ser divertido para Kurosaki? –No podemos hacer mucho aquí, la verdad.- no se le ocurría mucho para hacer en un aula.

-Buen punto.- reconoció.

-Aun así siempre encontré divertido jugar deportes.- eran una afición muy entretenida.

-¿Sabes jugar al futbol?- de pronto jaló su silla para estar justo frente a la suya. Sus ojos eran grandes y emocionados.

-Umm… ¿sí?-

-¡Genial! No a muchas chicas les gusta.- hizo una mueca. –Es mi deporte favorito. Solía jugarlo casi todos los días en primaria.- recordó con cariño.

-Me gusta más el kendo, la verdad.- admitió. –Pero supongo que le sigue el futbol aunque nunca tuve mucho tiempo para jugarlo.- para jugar futbol se necesitaba amigos, cosa que él nunca tuvo hasta la universidad, e incluso con sus amigos allí no era muy apegado que se diga, razón por la cual ni siquiera se acordó de llamar a ninguno de ellos ni pensaba hacerlo.

-Qué curioso, kendo es mi segundo deporte favorito.- rió. –Y podemos jugar futbol un día de estos sí quieres. Todavía tengo mis viejos balones en el armario.-

Él estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente, pero se encontró incapaz hacerlo al mirar su gran sonrisa. No quería decepcionarla.

-Está bien… Supongo que un juego no hará daño.- suspiró derrotado.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Después de todo no eres tan mala, Toshi!- él casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante eso último.

-¿Toshi?- la miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?- lo miró inocentemente.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, ni mucho menos para darme un estúpido apodo.- gruñó obviamente descontento.

-Bueno, pero me dijiste que te agradó, y tú me agradas así que por lo tanto somos amigas, y las amigas se dicen por sus nombres y se dan apodos. Así que solo supéralo.- sonrió arrogantemente.

-Nunca dije que somos amigas.- intentó refutar.

-Estaba implícito, no tienes por qué.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no…-

-¡Tus opiniones me importan una mierda, Toshi!- lo calló señalándolo casi presionando su dedo en su nariz. –Te llamó como quiera y punto. Ahora dime, ¿prefieres a los rojos de Karakura, los naranjas de Tokio o los azules de Yuzawa?-

-Azules y rojos, pero Kurosaki, no intentes imponerte ante mí. Una amistad no puede ser tan tiránica y sí vas a…-

-Y desde ahora debes llamarme Karin ¿entiendes?- volvió a interrumpirlo, y de repente su rostro de algún modo estaba a solo pocos centímetros del suyo. –Karin. Vamos, dilo. Karin. Somos amigas así que dime por mi nombre. Vamos, Karin.- resaltó las silabas como si fuera un estúpido.

Se habría sentido ofendido y la habría mandado al diablo, pero su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo como para permitirle pensar correctamente. Y, como el estúpido que había pensado que no era, acabo cediendo a su demanda.

-Karin.- dijo con lentitud, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer levemente. Ella sonrió y por fin le devolvió un poco de espacio personal.

-Así me gusta, Toshi.- le guiñó un ojo. –Ahora sigamos hablando, ya que parece que nuestra sensei no vendrá en un buen tiempo.- volvió a su asiento y empezó a comentarle un resumen acerca de todos los partidos que pasaron durante la semana.

Hitsugaya apartó la mirada rápidamente en cuanto ella se alejó, apenas escuchando lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo esta chica con él? Ya estaba comenzando a perder la cuenta de todas las veces que se traicionaba a sí mismo por culpa de esta muchacha que acababa de conocer.

No le gustaba del todo la extraña sensación que lo recorría al mirarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Era extraño, incómodo, contradictorio… ¿Qué era esto?

Cuando terminó el castigo, esta vez Karin se despidió de él sin mencionar a Hinamori, pero aun así no le correspondió el saludo y solo la miró marcharse antes de finalmente emprender su propio camino a casa.

Al llegar ignoró el intento de conversación y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su hermana para comprobar que había llegado a salvo como siempre.

-Oh, Toshiko-chan, pasa, pasa.- ella como siempre lo jaló a la habitación para charlar un poco antes de la cena. -¿Cómo estuvo el castigo? ¿Te hicieron limpiar o algo?-

-No, te dije que el castigo es simplemente sentarnos ahí.- parecía no ser tan malo, pero fue una tortura cuando él y Karin no se llevaban tan bien y apenas cruzaban palabra. Hablando de Karin… -Oye, Hinamori…-

-¿Sí?- lo miró con ojos curiosos. Ojos inocentes, ojos que no lo juzgarían.

Se mordió el labio, dudando por un momento, antes de hablar sin pensarlo más.

-Hay una… persona… que me hace sentir cosas… raras.- Momo de inmediato se irguió como una regla, sus ojos repletos de interés.

-¿Oh?- alzó las cejas. -¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-No estoy segura…- se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. –Es… es más bien que yo actuó rara en su presencia. No… no me reconozco a mí misma cuando me sonríe o cuando me mira de cierta forma… o cuando está muy cerca.- contuvo su impulso de pasarse una mano por el cabello, mordiéndose el labio otra vez en su lugar. –Me hace comportarme de formas en las que normalmente no me comportaría… ¡Incluso normalmente no te estaría diciendo esto!- comenzó a desesperarse porque, honestamente, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

-Oh, Toshiko-chan…- Momo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Ya eres una niña grande…-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- preguntó duramente, sin gustarle su tono de voz muy parecido al de Matsumoto hoy antes de desayunar cuando le dijo que le diera sus saludos a Karin.

-Es obvio.- sonrió felizmente. -¡Esa persona te gusta!-

-¿Qué?- su mandíbula casi se desencajó. -¡N-no… eso no es posible!- ¡Kurosaki Karin no podía gustarle! ¡Acababa de conocerla! Hinamori simplemente estaba siendo una romántica empedernida como siempre y no pensaba hacerle ningún caso.

-¡Pero es obvio! ¡Estás teniendo tu primer amor! ¡Qué lindo!- canturreó derritiéndose de ternura. -¡Dime quién es esta persona! ¡Dime, dime! ¡¿Quién es el chico afortunado?!- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

Chica afortunada más bien. No es que fuera a decirlo en voz alta… ¡No es que fuera a aceptarlo! Hinamori estaba desvariando y punto. Kurosaki Karin simplemente no podía gustarle y se acabó.

-Nadie. Y no estoy teniendo ningún primer amor así que cállate. Me voy.- sin más se marchó pisoteando fuera de la habitación.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Esta vez si actualice a tiempo! :'D Aunq a las cinco a.m pero a tiempo xD

Lamento no haberlo subido más temprano pero tenia q cocinar algo dificil q me llevo mucho tiempo y luego no me decidía en qué parte terminarlo, así q seguí escribiendo más hasta q decidi dejarlo ahi xP

Bueno, ya no tengo nada escrito del cap cinco, pero aun así tratare de actualizar este fic en una semana y media o dos semanas, no sé, porq estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap de Extraterrestrial q por fin decidí sacar del Hiatus y luego me pondre a trabajar en Si no fuera por ti ;D

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

Merezco un review? :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo cinco: Maraña de mentiras.

Toshiro estaba totalmente convencido de que Hinamori se equivocaba. Sus sentimientos por Karin no podían pasar de una simple amistad puesto que apenas la conocía desde hace un par de semanas, por lo que era ridículo pensar que albergaba esa clase de sentimientos por ella.

En resumidas cuentas: Karin no le gustaba. Por lo tanto no había nada de malo en seguir siendo su amigo y pasar tiempo juntos como amigos y nada más que amigos. Con este razonamiento fue que accedió a jugar futbol con ella el domingo por la tarde la próxima semana como una especie de "celebración" por ya haber terminado sus tres semanas de castigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Usas falda incluso para jugar al futbol?- Karin lo miró con las cejas en alto una vez se presentó en el campo que aparentemente siempre estaba vacío desde que hicieron uno mejor en el centro de la ciudad.

-Tengo shorts debajo.- Hitsugaya gruñó molesto. Él había querido ponerse solo shorts pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se notaba demasiado su… condición masculina, y no le quedó de otra que ponerse una falda por encima para disimular.

-Deberías atarte el cabello, ya sabes.- señaló sus extensiones que le llegaban hasta los omoplatos. –Podría interponerse. ¿Tienes una liga o algo?- él negó. –Genial.- ella bufó, luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. –Bueno… tengo el cabello más corto y mucha más experiencia en el futbol que tú, así que supongo que es justo que te dé una pequeña ventaja.- murmuró.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- alzó una ceja. En toda respuesta, ella simplemente llevó una mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de su coleta, soltando su cabello para tomar la liga color rojo y tendérsela amablemente.

-Aquí tienes.- él vaciló por un momento, un poco perdido en lo bonita que se veía de esa forma, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y tomó la liga, mirándola con duda.

¿Las extensiones se caerían si las forzaba demasiado? Yumichika le advirtió tener cuidado con eso porque sus extensiones eran de grapa o algo así. Aun así probablemente sería sospechoso sí rechazaba la liga ahora, así que no le quedó de otra más que tomar su cabello con las dos manos juntándolo para después empujarlo a través de la liga.

-Listo.- suspiró. -¿Jugamos?- quería acabar con esto de una vez.

-Hmm…- ella se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero rápidamente volteó hacia la pelota y comenzó a maniobrarla entre sus pies. –Bien, entonces estas son las reglas: no hay porteros, así que sí quieres bloquear mi tiro a tu portería no puedes usar las manos; no se puede tirar desde dentro del área ni tampoco desde medio campo; sí alguna comete una falta será penal, así que en ese caso la que no tire podrá defender la portería con las manos; y gana la que haya anotado diez goles primero. ¿Alguna pregunta?- él negó con la cabeza. –Ok, entonces… ¡empecemos!- pateó la pelota hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Atrápala sí puedes, Toshi!- gritó, y el caos se desató.

La verdad, fue muy divertido. Al principio Karin atrapó la pelota y corrió por delante de él sin que pudiera hacer nada mientras la veía anotar el primer gol, no obstante una vez agarró el ritmo empezaron a jugar más a la par. Ella tenía más experiencia, pero él era más rápido y más fuerte. No podía vencerla en el juego de pies, pero no podía vencerlo corriendo.

Cuando estaban empatados ocho a ocho la chica le metió un codazo en la cara accidentalmente, a lo que se rió, luego se disculpó, entonces volvió a reírse y después le dijo que le tocaba penal.

Estaba enfadado por el codazo, aun así resistió el impulso de patear demasiado fuerte por temor a lastimarla y pateó con gran precisión hacia una esquina de la portería, por lo que el balón entró antes de que ella siquiera pudiera reaccionar. Lo miró con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Eso le pasaba por reírse de él.

Pronto empataron nueve a nueve y él estaba a punto de intentar bloquear el gol que ella quería hacer cuando un carraspeó los congeló a ambos en sus lugares. Voltearon, encontrándose con adolescentes vestidos como punks mirándolos con cara de babosos.

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que unas lindas chicas de secundaria invadieron nuestro campo.- comentó el que parecía ser el líder de los punks.

-¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa, niñitas?- preguntó otro de los idiotas.

Toshiro se cruzó de brazos y miró a Karin, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en comenzar a gritarles que se largaran, pero cuando se fijó bien en ella notó que estaba completamente paralizada. Miraba al grupo de chicos con los ojos muy abiertos, su postura completamente rígida y la boca presionada en una fina línea. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a sus costados, y él se quedó sin aliento al notar que temblaban.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensan decir nada?- la pandilla de idiotas comenzó a adentrarse en el campo con su líder al frente. –Deberíamos golpearlas por invadir nuestro territorio, pero para su suerte son lo suficientemente bonitas como para que no quiera arruinar sus caras.- sonrió como el depravado que era. –Será mejor que se larguen ahora y no vuelvan, o las convertiremos en mujercitas antes de tiempo quieran o no.- se burló mientras sus amigos reían al ver los rostros asqueados de los dos pre-adolescentes.

Toshiro frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente para decirle a ese idiota un par de verdades, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Karin tomó su muñeca y agarró su balón de futbol con su brazo libre, comenzando a correr jalándolo con ella, alejándose rápidamente de los adolescentes punks y sus burlonas carcajadas.

-¿Qué demonios, Karin? ¿Por qué dejaste que ese grupo de idiotas nos pasara por encima?- la miró con confusión. –Seguro que juntas podríamos haber hecho que se larguen.- se cruzó de brazos, sin entender en absoluto su actitud, pero más que nada confundido por la forma en la que se congeló. -¿Por qué… te veías tan asustada antes?- su confusión pasó a ser preocupación.

Ella se mantuvo dándole la espalda, con su cabeza gacha. Pasó un buen rato antes de que finalmente volteara a verlo con su mirada repleta de desinterés.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Lamento eso, creí que ya nadie iba ahí. Y sí no los enfrente es porque no quiero problemas, tan simple como eso. De todos modos…- sonrió ladinamente. –Yo iba a ganar.- eso lo hizo crisparse con irritación.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba a punto de bloquear tu tiro y robar la pelota! ¡Yo iba a ganar!-

-¡Como sí una enana fuera a ganarme!-

-¡¿A quién le dices enana, tortuga?!-

-¡¿Tortuga?!-

-¡Soy mucho más veloz que tú en el campo!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!

Siguieron discutiendo todo el camino hasta la casa de Karin, hasta que finalmente ella abrió la puerta de entrada y se apoyó en el marco, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, quitando lo de la pandilla de imbéciles, este fue un gran día. Eres muy divertida después de todo.- él gruñó en respuesta, sin saber a dónde iba con esto. –Ya que solo somos dos, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un claro de bosque donde solía acampar con mi familia. Tiene árboles que podríamos usar como porterías y seguro nos divertimos mucho sí… sí quieres, claro.- se frotó el brazo tímidamente, sus ojos desviándose a cualquier lugar que no sea él.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.

El propósito de ser Toshiko era ayudar a Momo y encontrar a sus atacantes, hacer amigas no era parte del plan. Por tanto, lo lógico sería rechazar a Kurosaki ahora mismo… Pero, por otro lado, ella podía ayudarlo a defender a su hermana, la necesitaba para su causa así que técnicamente pasar tiempo con ella podría ser beneficioso. Sí se acercaban más, más podría ayudarlo.

Esa excusa mental bastó para convencerlo, así que suspiró y asintió hacia la treceañera.

-Está bien… Podemos ir el próximo domingo.- cedió aunque no muy convencido.

-¡Genial!- aplaudió felizmente. -¡Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Toshi! ¡Cuídate!- agitó una mano y sin más entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa en su cara bonita.

Él bufó, irritado por la extraña sensación de aumento de su ritmo cardiaco. No le estaban gustando nada estos nuevos sentimientos que surgían alrededor de la chica de ojos grises. Tal vez no fue buena idea aceptar salir más con ella…

La semana siguiente pasó sin muchos problemas, ya se habían librado de su castigo así que podían proteger a Momo a la salida de la escuela y él estaba mucho más tranquilo de poder ir juntos a casa. El domingo llegó rápidamente y se divirtió mucho jugando en el claro de bosque en compañía de Karin esta vez sin interrupciones. Jugaron tres rondas, ella ganó la primera pero él la venció las otras dos veces, lo que la hizo pisotear en todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, para diversión del albino.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes fingiendo ser una chica, y continuaba sin descubrir quiénes eran las miserables que golpeaban a Momo.

Sabía que esas chicas siempre que lograban agarrar a su hermana le vendaban los ojos y las pocas veces que las vio sin la venda tenían máscaras, pero desde que él llegó a la escuela no la habían molestado ni una vez. Solo tuvo incidentes con esa maldita chica llamada Candice y sus amigas, pero luego no pasó nada.

De hecho parecía que se corrió la voz, todas sabían que Hinamori ahora tenía a quien la defienda y parecían haberla dejado relativamente en paz, aunque seguían hablándole mal, insultándola a sus espaldas y empujándola con el hombro cada vez que podían. Eso lo llenaba de rabia, aunque era mejor a que le dieran una paliza como antes. Se podría decir que habían progresado un poco con su presencia en la preparatoria.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó otra semana, otro problema comenzó. Momo estaba extrañando demasiado al verdadero Hitsugaya.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono.- lloriqueó ella en el receso de la escuela mientras la Kurosaki le daba palmaditas en la espalda en un intento de consolarla. –Siempre es mi padre él que me dice que está bien pero demasiado ocupado para hablar… ¡No es justo! ¡Lo extrañó mucho!- comenzó a sollozar. -¡Ni siquiera ha podido pasar tiempo con su hermana recién encontrada! ¡Debe estar sufriendo tanto lejos de su familia!-

-Ya, Momo-san, dijiste que tu hermanito era un chico duro ¿verdad?- Toshiro hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de Karin. Por alguna razón no le gustaba ser considerado solo como el "hermanito" de Hinamori. –Y sí lo extrañas tanto simplemente insístele a tu padre en que le diga que te llame cuando tenga tiempo. No puede estar ocupado todo el tiempo.-

-Tienes razón, supongo…- eso pareció animarla. -¡Entonces se lo diré! ¡No dejaré de insistir hasta hablar con Shiro-chan!- exclamó emocionada con ojos brillantes.

Hitsugaya gimió internamente. ¿Por qué tenía que salir esto cuando todo parecía estar yendo bien?

Cuando le comentó el problema a Matsumoto, esta le dijo que la solución era muy simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a un lugar privado, como el baño o el techo a donde tanto le gustaba subirse, y hablar por celular con Momo haciendo la voz un poco más grave que de costumbre para que no sospeche la similitud que tenía su voz con Toshiko, ya que sí escuchaba su voz real y luego de inmediato su voz femenina podría sospechar, razón por la cual no había querido que hablara con el Toshiro real.

Un par de días después, se encontró subiendo al techo de su casa con su verdadero celular que había estado oculto junto con la maleta que supuestamente se llevó a Tokio. Lo encendió y marcó el número de su hermana, que contesto rápidamente chillando su famoso "Shiro-chan" que tanto detestaba.

-Hola, Hinamori.- respondió ya agotado mentalmente. –Lamento no haberte llamado antes, es realmente difícil acceder a la herencia de mis parientes biológicos. Y también estoy estudiando para poder recuperar rápidamente el tiempo perdido en la universidad.-

-¡Pero ya ha sido más de un mes! ¿Cuánto más tendrás que quedarte?- casi podía sentirla haciendo pucheros.

-No lo sé, probablemente otro par de meses, en realidad no depende de mí.- apenas se asegurara de que ella estaría a salvo en la preparatoria volvería a ser Hitsugaya Toshiro, no antes.

-¿No puedo ir a visitarte al menos? ¡Realmente te echó de menos! Todas aquí, Toshiko-chan no lo dice pero seguro que está decepcionada por no pasar más tiempo contigo, y mamá definitivamente te extraña mucho. ¿Has hablado con ellas?-

-Sí… hoy tuve un día libre y hable con ambas. De cualquier forma, no puedes venir, tienes que ir a la escuela.-

-¿No puedo ir aunque sea un domingo?-

-El boleto de avión no está diez yenes, Hinamori.-

-Puedo tomar el metro…-

-No me siento cómodo con que viajes sola tanto tiempo en un lugar tan poco seguro.-

-Bueno, ¡pues de algún modo quiero ir!- chilló de pronto. –Parece que no me quieres allí. ¡Eres tan malo conmigo!- empezó a sollozar.

Hitsugaya entró en pánico. ¡Odiaba hacer llorar a su hermana! Diablos, ¿qué podía hacer para calmarla? Obviamente ella no podía ir a Tokio, pero sí no le daba lo que quería seguiría llorando y eso era lo que menos quería.

-No es eso…- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Escucha, no puedes visitarme pero puedo… visitarte…- ¡maldición! ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Era una pésima idea! Maldita sea su debilidad por las chicas llorando.

-¡¿En serio?!- se oyó tan esperanzada que no tuvo el corazón para retractarse como debería haberlo hecho.

-Sí.- suspiró profundamente. Momo de inmediato chilló emocionada. -¡Pero no sé cuándo!- exclamó para hacerla callar. –Además, cuando vaya Toshiko tendrá que venir aquí, porque uno de nosotros necesita estar presente para… firmar el… paquete… sí, eso. Así que tenemos que organizarlo bien.- ahora que lo pensaba, debería haber pensado mejor todo este enjambre de mentiras.

Hinamori no era muy astuta que se diga, pero tampoco era una tonta. Tenía que hacer por escrito la historia de Toshiko, solo para asegurarse de solidificarla y pulir todos los detalles más minúsculos en caso de que lo necesitara.

-Oww, que mal que no puedas ver a tu hermana.- eso la hizo lloriquear un poco más, pero no tanto como antes. -¡Pero bueno! ¡Al menos mamá y yo podremos verte! ¡No puedo esperar a contarle!- él torció los labios. Matsumoto sin duda lo regañaría por su impulsiva decisión.

Conversó una buena media hora con la castaña antes de finalmente colgar y bajarse rápidamente del techo de su casa, volviendo a su habitación. Hizo una mueca al notar en el espejo su cabello hecho un desastre, por lo que comenzó a cepillarlo con los dedos en un intento de hacerlo presentable otra vez. Pocos minutos después de terminar eso, oyó fuertes golpes en su puerta y al abrirla Rangiku pareció a punto de ahorcarlo, pero se contuvo y soltó un gran suspiró.

-¿Sí te das cuenta de en el lío que acabas de meternos, verdad?- inquirió con cansancio.

Efectivamente, era un lío bastante considerable. Solo por su incapacidad de negarse a los caprichos de su hermana sus padres adoptivos tuvieron que tomarse muchas molestias para arreglar un supuesto retorno de Toshiro por un día, el domingo dentro de dos semanas, más específicamente.

La idea es que Gin supuestamente vendría en su auto en la madrugada, cuando Momo estuviera durmiendo, y se llevaría a Toshiko dejando al supuesto hermano gemelo de esta, y volvería muy tarde en la noche para devolverlo a Tokio y regresar a su versión femenina a Karakura.

Cuando llegó el sábado anterior al domingo donde Toshiro regresaría, en la noche dijo querer ir a dormir temprano para prepararse para el largo viaje que le esperaba, pero en realidad se escapó por la ventana de su habitación y fue recogido por Yumichika, que lo llevó al departamento donde antes había sido torturado en su conversión al género femenino. Solo que esta vez, para su deleite, el hombre afeminado se encargó de deshacer ese disfraz y regresarlo a ser el verdadero él, quitándole las extensiones y el maquillaje que cada mañana se veía obligado a ponerse, también le consiguió una camiseta y algo que había extrañado muchísimo: pantalones.

Yumichika se marchó diciéndole que lo veía mañana para volver a convertirlo en Toshiko de nuevo y él decidió dormir un poco, despertándose a las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Matsumoto vino por él para llevarlo a casa. Se puso una chaqueta y se subió al auto de su madre adoptiva, preguntándose qué le esperaría en su día libre de ser una chica.

Luego de prepararse un vasto desayuno en el que comió como cerdo aprovechando ya no tener que guardar apariencias femeninas, Hinamori se despertó a eso de las cinco treinta y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia él y ahorcarlo en un abrazo a la par que parecía querer dejarlo sordo con sus chillidos.

Después de media hora de su hermana lloriqueando sobre él, finalmente fue libre de su abrazo mortal, ella calmó sus hipidos y pudo hablar como una persona normal, por lo que empezó a hablar sin parar haciéndole miles de pregunta sin realmente preocuparse porque le respondiera, para su buena suerte, y contándole miles de millones de cosas que supuestamente se perdió mientras estaba en Tokio.

Pasó toda la mañana conversando con ella, fingiendo sorpresa cuando le comentaba cosas que ya sabía, y recordando perfectamente las anotaciones que había hecho respecto a su maraña de mentiras. Cerca del mediodía salieron de la casa para ir a almorzar a un restaurante por la ocasión especial y pasaron un agradable momento en familia.

Fue al poco tiempo de volver de almorzar fuera, cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando golpearon la puerta, que él de repente recordó algo muy importante que había pasado totalmente por alto en su nerviosismo y emoción por volver a ser Toshiro y no su gemela falsa.

Había olvidado decirle a Karin que Toshiko no estaría en casa este domingo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, ya que Hinamori se estaba duchando en ese momento y Matsumoto era demasiado floja para levantarse del sofá de la sala cuando sabía que él estaba ahí para abrir.

Practicó su mejor rostro de indiferencia para asegurarse que ella no notara que la reconocía y giró la perilla casi con miedo. Esta sería la primera vez que Toshiro estaría frente a Karin, no Toshiko, sino el verdadero él. Por alguna extraña razón, eso lo ponía nervioso.

Al abrir bien la puerta, notó que la Kurosaki estaba de espaldas a él con su balón de futbol colgando en una red por encima de su hombro. El anhelo de esas maravillosas tardes de domingo jugando juntos lo invadió y solo pudo maldecirse por haberse olvidado de cancelar su cita con su amiga, así no tendría que ver su expresión decepcionada ahora cuando le dijera que quien buscaba no se encontraba presente.

Karin volteó hacia él con una de esas sonrisas ladinas que siempre lo hacían preguntarse sí había contraído alguna enfermedad cardiaca o algo así.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a abrir la p…- su oración se detuvo abruptamente. Se fijó bien en él y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas mientras sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea. La red cayó al suelo y el balón rodó unos cuantos metros lejos de su dueña.

Al ver que no decía nada, y un poco extrañado por su reacción, el treceañero decidió hablar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- alzó las cejas intentando aparentar desinterés. Ella se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba y dio un paso hacia atrás. Murmuró algo, pero no pudo entenderla. -¿Disculpa?- se cruzó de brazos, más que confundido.

-Toshiko… Momo-san…- susurró la joven de cabellos negros en voz apenas audible, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente desde él a cualquier otro lugar y regresando solo para volver a alejarse. Retrocedió otro paso.

-Toshiko está en Tokio ahora mismo, aunque regresa mañana.- informó con voz cuidadosamente casual. –Hinamori se está duchando. ¿Gustas pasar a esperarla?- se hizo a un lado amablemente para dejarle en claro que era bienvenida. Ella negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo otros tres pasos con mucha lentitud mientras sus ojos seguían vagando por todas partes. La notó tragar saliva, aunque solo empezó a preocuparse al notar que sus manos estaban temblando también. –Oye… ¿Estás bien?- tal vez era un poco sospechoso mostrar tanto interés por una desconocida, no obstante estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en eso.

Ella no parecía tener intenciones de contestarle, simplemente siguió retrocediendo con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos temblorosas, pero entonces el balón de futbol se interpuso en su camino y terminó cayendo sentada en el piso.

Él se contuvo de gritar su nombre y de inmediato corrió hacia la chica, intentando tomar su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y asegurarse que no se haya lastimado… pero entonces pasó algo que nunca podría haber esperado.

Karin gritó, completamente aterrorizada, y le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo. Luego simplemente corrió, corrió como sí su vida dependiera de ello. Como sí… como sí le tuviera miedo.

¿Pero qué demonios le hizo él para que reaccionara de esa manera?, se preguntó mientras limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que se escurrió de su boca ante el buen derechazo recibido que hizo que sus dientes desgarraran la carne de su mejilla interna provocando que escurriera un poco de sangre.

Cuando su madre adoptiva y su hermana recién salida de la ducha vieron el feo moretón comenzando a formarse en su rostro, ambas chillaron horrorizadas y le hicieron mil preguntas respecto a qué demonios había pasado. Hitsugaya decidió no decirles la verdad para que no pensaran mal de la Kurosaki y mintió diciendo que dio un paseo y terminó peleando con un par de punks que lograron asestarle un golpe antes de que los hiciera huir.

A pesar de que su puñetazo dolió, Toshiro quería preguntarle a Karin la razón de su comportamiento antes de juzgarla o hacer que su familia tenga una imagen negativa de ella. La verdad más que enojado estaba preocupado. No parecía ella misma…

Pasó el resto del día conviviendo con Hinamori y tuvo una buena cena pudiendo atiborrarse de sus deliciosos platillos antes de que ella llorara una hora sobre él por tener que despedirse. Quiso quedarse despierta para recibir a Gin que supuestamente traería a Toshiko y se lo llevaría, pero nunca fue buena aguantándose el sueño y Matsumoto rápidamente la obligó a ir a la cama, por lo que estaba profundamente dormida y sin sospechar nada cuando Yumichika llegó a recogerlo después de que él también durmió un buen par de horas.

Por supuesto, el hombre afeminado pegó el grito en el cielo al ver el "repugnante, asqueroso, inmundo" moretón morado y muy visible en su mejilla. Rangiku le preguntó preocupada sí podía cubrirlo con maquillaje, a lo que contestó que "¡por supuesto que podía, duh!" y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra.

Para cuando acabó, y aunque lo odiaba, otra vez se encontró siendo Hitsugaya Toshiko y aunque el golpe todavía le escocia levemente, ya estaba perfectamente camuflado con maquillaje. Su rostro parecía como si nunca hubiera recibido un solo rasguño.

Al día siguiente Momo lo atrapó en un gran abrazó y él intentó no estremecerse cuando frotó su mejilla contra la suya en medio de su abrazo. Todavía dolía, así que todavía quería esas respuestas de parte de su amiga de cabellos negros.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, notó que Karin estaba evitando deliberadamente cruzar miradas con él o con Hinamori, al menos no los miró hasta que la mayor la saludó dulcemente como de costumbre, provocando que la treceañera se viera sumamente confundida. Lo miró con cautela y él no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño, aunque se arrepintió al verla apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo comieron los tres juntos como de costumbre, y Hitsugaya agradeció mentalmente a los cielos cuando Momo se excusó para ir al baño a mitad del almuerzo. Que buena suerte, ahora podría hablar a solas con la Kurosaki.

Volteó hacia la chica a su lado, solo para fruncir el ceño al verla recoger sus cosas y ponerse de pie.

-Vaya, miren la hora. Será mejor que volvamos a clase.- quiso escapar pero él fue más rápido y alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, girándola para que quedaran cara a cara. -¿Q-qué?- balbuceó nerviosamente, encogiéndose ante su mirada fija.

-Hable con mi hermano gemelo, que estuvo en la ciudad ayer. Él me dijo lo que pasó.- observó con ojos entrecerrados como ella se mordía el labio nerviosamente. –Me dijo que lo golpeaste cuando quiso ayudarte porque te tropezaste con tu balón de futbol. Me dijo que él no fue grosero ni te hizo nada, así que quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué lo golpeaste, Karin?- soltó su muñeca y se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer más intimidante aunque ella era un par de centímetros más alta, por lo que se deleitó mucho al verla encogerse ante sus ojos acusadores. -¿Y bien?-

La chica se mordió el labio y volvió a sentarse, por lo que la imitó y se sentó a su lado, expectante por su respuesta.

-Sí te digo…- finalmente habló. -¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?- lo miró con ojos suplicantes. –Ni siquiera a Momo-san, no podrás decírselo a nadie.- él parpadeó. ¿Tan grave era el asunto?

-Claro, lo prometo.- asintió. –No le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.- agregó.

-Bueno…- tomó aire, antes de soltar todo de golpe. –Yo… tengo androfobia.- confesó en un susurro. Él frunció el ceño. La palabra se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

-¿Androfobia?- preguntó para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien. Karin asintió con pesar, viéndose muy cansada. De repente dejó de parecer una enérgica niña de trece años, parecía como si hubiera vivido mucho más, como sí hubiera pasado por el infierno y regresado.

-Androfobia.- confirmó. –Es… miedo a los hombres.- él la miró con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Yo… tengo que ir a terapia una vez a la semana desde hace poco menos de un año, debido a un… incidente…- sus manos temblaron al decir la palabra, pero luego ella las juntó y tomó una profunda respiración. –Fue allí que me dijeron que tengo androfobia. No es que haya sido muy difícil adivinarlo. Yo… simplemente… estoy aterrorizada…- su voz se quebró. Levantó las rodillas y las abrazó con sus brazos, con las manos todavía unidas, entonces enterró el rostro allí. –Puedo tolerarlo en la calle, tardé un poco en atreverme a salir sola pero ya no me molesta tanto siempre que las calles no estén muy concurridas. No había secundarias solo para chicas así que estudie y estudie… pasé por una serie de exámenes y me adelante dos años para poder asistir a esta preparatoria solo para chicas, no podía soportar mi antigua escuela… no podía soportar a todos esos _hombres_ mirándome…- gruñó la palabra con desprecio. –No me molestan los niños, pero los que ya estén cerca de mi edad, teniendo doce o trece, ya no puedo… soportarlos…- alzó la mirada y lo miró llena de culpa y vergüenza. –Sé que tu hermano es un buen chico, créeme que no quería golpearlo pero… no puedo evitarlo… Me aterran los hombres, cualquiera que no sea mi hermano o mi padre me llena de pánico, me congeló o reaccionó violentamente… Por favor, discúlpate con tu hermano por mí… sí quieres puedes decirle a él mi problema, parecía amable y de verdad me siento muy mal por cómo me comporte. Sé que estoy siendo ridícula, pero de verdad, en serio no puedo evitarlo.- volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus rodillas. –Esta es mi vida ahora…-

Toshiro solo pudo mirarla con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

Quería preguntarle la razón, quería preguntarle qué fue lo que le pasó para que tenga ese miedo, no obstante podía notar lo difícil que fue para ella admitir esto, y tratar de indagar más sería sumamente insensible de su parte. Por otro lado, debía admitir que se sentía un poco nervioso y culpable por esta nueva revelación. ¿Qué diría Karin sí descubriera que ha estado interactuando con un chico los últimos dos meses? ¿Tendría un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Lo odiaría?

El plan era fingir ser una chica, descubrir quienes maltrataban a Momo y detenerlas, ayudarla a hacer amigos y acabar con la farsa una vez se asegurara que su hermana estaría segura en la escuela. Una vez acabado su propósito, tenía pensado soportar los reclamos, los llantos y cualquier cosa que quisiera arrojarle al rostro cuando le confesará que todo había sido una farsa montada para protegerla. Pero en el fondo confiaba que ella entendería y lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, había un factor que no había tenido en cuenta. Kurosaki Karin.

Incluso sí decidía alejarse de ella y terminar esta rara amistad que estaba surgiendo, lo más probable es que continuara siendo amiga de Hinamori incluso cuando la farsa de Toshiko acabe. Y tarde o temprano descubriría que la chica con la que jugaba futbol los domingos era en realidad un chico, un hombre, uno de esos seres que tanto la aterraba. ¿Qué sería de su amistad entonces? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él cuando todo saliera a la luz?

Recordó las palabras de Momo, respecto a que todo esto que su amiga lo hacía sentir era porque le gustaba. ¿Sería cierto? Y sí realmente le gustaba… ¿significaba eso qué su primer amor había sido frustrado incluso antes de que lo aceptara? Esta relación con Karin no tenía futuro, lo viera por donde lo viera, ya sea desde el punto de vista de una amistad o un romance, no sobreviviría.

Con eso en mente, se puso en pie y se alejó lentamente de la figura de la chica que acababa de confesarle su más grande secreto. Probablemente la lastimaría el haberla dejado sola después de que se haya abierto a él, pero era mejor cortar todo desde ya. Por respeto a su condición, debía mantenerse lejos. Así tal vez ella lo odiaría menos al final.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Aquí el quinto cap de este fic nwn

Finalmente uno de los secretos de Karin fue revelado! Y a Toshiro se le complicaron aún más las cosas xD

Va a haber un poquito de Drama-chan por aquí, pero bueno, ya saben q conmigo eso no se puede evitar :P

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo! Intentare escribir uno o dos OS y luego ya me pondre manos a la obra con Extraterrestrial y despues sigue Si no fuera por ti! Si aun no han leido esos fics las invito a hacerlo! ;D Una vez actualice esos dos volvere con este n.n

Merezco un review? :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo seis: Confesión.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se enteró de la condición psicológica de Karin, un par de semanas desde que su amistad terminó cuando la dejó abandonada después de que le contó su más grande secreto.

Seguía almorzando con ella, puesto que no quería separarse de Hinamori, pero nunca le hablaba y ella tampoco le dirigía una sola palabra. Su hermana sabía que algo raro estaba pasando entre ellos y varias veces les preguntó al respecto, ganando como única respuesta un silencio muy tenso.

Ahora mismo estaba en clase mirando fijamente a la pizarra, intentando no mirar a la chica justo delante de él.

-Muy bien, jovencitas, como ya les había dicho antes, hoy les entregaré un trabajo muy importante para su nota final. Lo harán de a dos personas, y yo elegiré a su compañera.- muchas gimotearon ante esa afirmación de la profesora de literatura Ochi-sensei. –Oh, no se quejen tanto, todas aquí se conocen.- se sentó en su escritorio con la lista de asistencia en mano. –Aikawa y Akio harán el trabajo juntas. Aritoshi y Boken también.- siguió dictando apellidos por orden alfabético hasta llegar a la H. –Hashirama y Hatashi. Hide y Hinamori. Hitsugaya y Juushine. Kitoshi y Kurosaki. Kuzo y…-

-¡Sensei!- la presidenta de la clase alzó una mano. –Juushine se cambió de escuela hace dos meses.-

-¿Ah, sí?- Ochi-sensei miró curiosa la lista. –Bueno, nunca entregaba la tarea de todos modos.- tachó el nombre mientras toda la clase la miraba con una gotita. –Como decía…-

-Sensei, Kitoshi-san faltó a la escuela hoy, por cierto.-

-Hmm… Karin-chan, ¿sabes dónde vive Kitoshi?- miró a la treceañera.

-No, sensei.-

-Bien, qué remedio... Entonces haz equipo con Hitsugaya. Como decía, Kuzo y Maki. Mazato y Miyamoto.- ella siguió nombrando los equipos, totalmente ajena a la tensión que creó en los dos estudiantes de trece años.

Él podría haberse matado a sí mismo en ese preciso instante. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué justo en el momento en el que se había propuesto alejarse de ella pasaba esto? Incómodo ni siquiera comenzaría a describir lo que eso sería.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, miró expectante a Karin sentada dándole la espalda y se planteó ser el primero en hablarle, pero antes de que pudiera morir de los nervios un grupo de chicas se acercó a su hermana con una mala mirada, alertándolo de inmediato.

-Escucha, Hinamori, por más que hablamos no pudimos convencer a Ochi-sensei de hacer a Hide Sakiko-chan cambiar de compañera, así que tendrá que soportarte.- dijo la que parecía ser la líder del grupo. -¡Que ni se te ocurra hacerle nada! ¡Sabremos que fuiste tú y le diremos a la policía!-

-¡Sí, así que ni lo pienses!- otra chica golpeó la mesa de Momo con su puño, haciéndola brincar en su sitio.

-Vamos, tranquilas, puedo cuidarme.- una chica bajita de cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes y grandes anteojos ovalados se acercó a la castaña solo un poco más baja que ella. –Hinamori-san, ¿te importaría venir a mi casa para trabajar en el proyecto? Así me sentiré más segura.- eso último lo murmuró por lo bajo a sus amigas, que se relajaron un poco.

-Claro, está bien.- sonrió cordialmente, aunque un poco triste por la forma en la que la estaban tratando. Toshiro estaba rechinando los dientes, listo para intervenir sí intentaban algo más. –Te esperaré en la salida.- se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

Las chicas se mostraron sorprendidas, pero asintieron y rápidamente se retiraron, murmurando entre ellas.

Fueron a almorzar a su lugar de siempre bajo la sombra de un árbol y luego de diez minutos de pura incomodidad, Momo finalmente les preguntó acerca del proyecto.

-No hay problema, podemos ir a su casa solo hoy a arreglar los temas y lo hacemos por separado, mitad y mitad.- murmuró Karin.

Él bajó la mirada, sorprendido por lo mucho que la animosidad en su voz lo hirió. Sin duda su amistad ya estaba más que arruinada.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí solo amistad era lo que quería con ella, porque la miraba y podía imaginarse a le perfección abrazándola, tomando su mano o besándola… cosas que sobrepasaban los límites de la amistad. Karin le gustaba, pero ella les tenía fobia a los hombres y apenas descubriera la verdad lo odiaría. Así que era mejor intentar sofocar estos sentimientos ahora que recién comenzaban a surgir… Aunque almorzar con ella cada día no lo ayudaba, sinceramente.

A la hora de la salida acompañaron a Hinamori y Hide a la casa de esta última ya que quedaba de paso antes de dirigirse a su propia casa para organizar el trabajo junto a Karin. Una vez dejaron a las dos chicas mayores, siguieron su camino en completo silencio.

-¿Y qué tema escogeremos para la investigación?- preguntó él una vez se instalaron en su habitación, sentados cada uno en un extremo de su cama.

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.

-Algo que nos guste a ambas servirá. ¿Futbol?- sugirió.

-Ni hablar, le quitaría la diversión.- rechazó de inmediato.

-Bien, ¿y qué sugieres?- frunció el ceño. Volvió a encogerse de hombros. -¿Qué tal videojuegos?- ella negó. -¿Artes marciales? ¿Kendo? ¿Literatura del género policial o aventurero? ¿Salud? ¿Computación?- sugirió temas que pensó podrían interesarle, pero ella solo siguió negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. –Podrías al menos sugerir algo, ya sabes.- la miró mal.

Él al menos lo estaba intentando.

-Bien. ¿Qué tal el arte de cerrar la boca y dejar de fastidiarme?- indagó sarcástica.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- finalmente perdió la paciencia y alzó un poco la voz. –Sé que ya no somos amigas, pero tenemos que hacer esto nos guste o no así que por favor colabora y acabemos con esto.- se cruzó de brazos, odiando cada palabra que acababa de decir. Odiaba la forma en la que las cosas resultaron entre ellos, aunque estaba convencido de que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo, cuando ella lo miró como si acabara de abofetearla, su resolución decayó drásticamente.

-No necesitas aclarar que ya no somos amigas, lo sé muy bien.- lo miró dolida. –También sé que quieres deshacerte de este fenómeno lo antes posible, pero no esperes que te sonría como si nada hubiera pasado, porque seré una loca y todo lo que puedas pensar de mí pero tengo jodidas emociones lo creas o no, y no me sentaré aquí fingiendo que te soportó más de lo que tú me soportas así que ¡resígnate!- exclamó furiosa poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con ira.

Él le devolvió la mirada con la boca abierta. ¿Ella pensaba que él creía que era una loca, un fenómeno? ¿Cómo pudo metérsele eso en la cabeza? Bueno, tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que la abandonó sin decir nada luego de que le revelara un secreto tan importante ¡pero aun así! No podía dejarla creer eso, incluso sí había querido terminar con su amistad, no sería de este modo.

-Karin…- también se puso en pie, acercándose a la chica con cautela. –Por favor perdóname.- comenzó a hablar. –Yo… me alejé de ti ese día hace semanas porque estaba confundido… confundida.- se corrigió rápidamente. –No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, no sabía qué decirte. Estaba muy avergonzada por haberte juzgado mal por el golpe que le diste a mi hermano.- eso la hizo suavizar un poco la mirada, bien. –Quería hacerte muchas preguntas, pero sabía que no es mi lugar hacerlo. De verdad no sabía que hacer así que simplemente me alejé… Luego me sentí tan mal por eso que preferí tomar distancia.- inventó intentando mentir lo menos posible, quería que ella viera que se disculpaba sinceramente. –No creo ser una amiga adecuada para ti, eso es todo. No creo que seas una loca ni un fenómeno, créeme cuando te digo que eres la persona de mi grupo de edad más inteligente que conozco, realmente apreció el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas y por sobre todo te respetó y respetó tu condición. Por favor no creas que pienso mal de ti, eres… eres… eres la única amiga real que he tenido, mi única mejor amiga.- admitió con la cabeza gacha, sus mejillas un poco rojas por el hecho de que quería seguir haciendo llover halagos sobre ella, y también hacerle saber que sus sentimientos iban un poco más allá de la amistad.

Karin se le quedó mirando, sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos y su boca colgando, antes de apartar la mirada y sonreír levemente.

-Toshi… tú eres… la más grande idiota que he conocido.- él la miró con la boca abierta de indignación. –Pero… también eres mi mejor amiga.- su sonrisa se agrandó y él se relajó. –Pero sigues siendo una gran idiota. ¿Por ese motivo tan estúpido me hiciste creer que ya no te agradaba? ¡Realmente eres una maldita idiota! Ni creas que te perdonare fácilmente.- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Él sofocó una risa ante su actitud. Sí que la había extrañado.

Se suponía que debería terminar con su amistad, pero simplemente no podía, no soportaba esa mirada de dolor en sus ojos ni que creyera que era algo menos que la chica más maravillosa que se le había cruzado en la vida, simplemente no podía mantenerse alejado de esta peculiar chica que se ganó toda su atención.

-¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar? Te prepararé algo delicioso.- propuso, dispuesto a recuperar su amistad pese a la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente gritándole que esto era una mala idea.

-Pero tú odias cocinar para otras personas, lo dijiste varias veces.- señaló volteándose para verlo sorprendida.

-Cierto… Pero puedo hacer una excepción.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Aceptas?- ella le sonrió.

-No me lo perdería.- sacó su celular. –Mi familia puede pedir pizza por hoy.- empezó a escribirle un mensaje de texto probablemente a su padre. -¿Y qué piensas cocinar? ¿O es una sorpresa?- volvieron a sentarse en la cama, esta vez mucho más cerca el uno del otro.

-Puedes elegir sí quieres, sé hacer cualquier cosa.- y lo que no sabía podía aprenderlo rápidamente. Ventajas del internet. –Creo que haré postre también, así que de igual forma puedes elegir lo que quieras.-

-Estás muy generosa, debo enojarme contigo más seguido.- rió con buen humor. –La verdad no se me ocurre que pedir de comida, así que eso elígelo tú. De postre me gustaría… ¿has oído de ese postre italiano llamado tiramisú? Ichi-nii lo probó una vez y no dejó de hablar por semanas de lo delicioso que era, así que siempre quise probarlo.- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Ah, sí.- cuando acababan de adoptarlo Gin y Rangiku querían ganarse su afecto así que lo llevaron a toda clase de caros restaurantes y lo hicieron probar muchas delicias. Recordaba el sabor y la forma, aunque tendría que buscar la receta. -¿Qué te parece Sukiyaki y Tsukemono para la cena, entonces?-

-¡Suena genial!- pareció hacérsele agua la boca. –Uh… tal vez pueda ayudarte, así no tienes que hacer tanto trabajo solo para impresionarme…- murmuró pareciendo un poco tímida de repente.

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que debía esforzarme para que me perdones por ser una idiota, así que déjame hacerlo. Sé que hice mal y lo compensare.- negó con la cabeza. –Como sea, realmente deberíamos elegir un tema para nuestra investigación, es gran parte de la calificación final, ya sabes.- no es que él necesitara pasar puesto que ya tenía su diploma de la preparatoria, pero ella sí que lo necesitaba y no la dejaría reprobar sí podía evitarlo.

-Realmente no sé qué elegir. Sí elijó algo que me gusta siento que se volvería tedioso.- refunfuñó con la nariz adorablemente arrugada. –Y tampoco quiero elegir un tema común que alguien más pueda usar, debe ser algo realmente interesante.-

-Eres tan exigente.- y complicada, aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta porque apreciaba su vida. –Debemos hacer un trabajo de investigación y luego presentarlo ante toda la clase, así que hay que elegir con cuidado. Pensé en algo que nos guste a ambas porque creí que sería menos tedioso, pero sí dices que lo arruinara entonces podemos elegir un tema que sea interesante y poco común.- frunció el ceño, pensativo. -¿Pero qué?-

-Podríamos…- volteó a verla con curiosidad al escucharla hablar. –Podríamos… umm… ¿Qué tal si averiguamos sobre el acoso escolar?-

-¿Hmm?- amplió los ojos.

-Es un tema del que hablan bastante en televisión, pero que nunca se ha aplicado del todo medidas en su contra en las escuelas, y muchos no le dan la importancia que deberían.- se cruzó de brazos. –Además es algo que he visto toda mi vida, cuando estaba en primaria siempre habían niños molestos que maltrataban a los más pequeños, a mi hermano siempre lo han creído un delincuente por su color de cabello y eso incluso lo hacían sus profesores, y a mí solían molestarme por ser una marimacho, e incluso ahora lo veo todo el tiempo por las cosas horribles que le hacen a Momo-san solo porque un criminal la utilizó. Es tan injusto.- bufó, viéndose frustrada.

-Tienes razón.- suspiró. –También siempre me han molestado de pequeña por mi color de pelo y mis ojos tan raros.- aparte del hecho de venir de los barrios bajos, su personalidad fría y su estatura baja para un chico. –Y lo que hacen con Hinamori es simplemente tan…-

-Espera.- Karin lo frenó. -¿Por qué te molestarían por tu apariencia? ¿Acaso en Tokio están todos locos? Tu cabello es genial y tus ojos son hermosos. Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida así que ¿por qué diablos te…?...- calló de repente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ambos se sumergieron en un tenso silencio, mirándose con los rostros enrojecidos. ¿Ella realmente quería decir lo que acababa de decir? ¿Hablaba en serio? Esto sin duda no estaba ayudando a matar su afecto romántico.

Maldita sea, ya no podía negarlo, solo unas palabras bonitas de la chica y ya quería tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Le gustaba Karin, mucho, muchísimo. Y esto era lo peor que podría haberle pasado, porque una amistad con ella era lo suficientemente arriesgada y ahora sus estúpidas hormonas le salían con esto. La pubertad ni siquiera lo había hecho alto como tanto le prometieron, solo le traía un problema tras otro.

Carraspeó incómodamente, intentando controlar sus estúpidos impulsos.

Ahora mismo era una chica, y puede que el objeto de su afecto tuviera androfobia pero eso no significaba que le gustaran las personas de su mismo sexo, e incluso sí resultaba que sí le gustaban sería peor para él ¡porque realmente era un chico! Y por otro lado lo más probable era que apenas se entere de la verdad todo entre ellos se arruine así que sus sentimientos estaban condenados los viera por donde los viera.

-Entonces nuestra investigación será acerca de acoso escolar, estoy de acuerdo.- habló en un intento de romper la tensión. –Será interesante, supongo.-

-Sí.- ella se revolvió incómodamente. –Entonces… supongo que seguiré viniendo a tu casa para hacerlo ¿no? A veces podríamos ir a la mía pero el viejo no dejaría de molestarnos así que preferiría que fuera aquí.- hizo una mueca, mientras él agradecía internamente el cambio de tema.

-No me molesta que vengas aquí, Matsumoto podría molestarnos de vez en cuando pero es tolerable.-

La chica volvió a sonreírle, haciéndolo notar lo mucho que había extrañado esas sonrisas. Definitivamente no quería volver a arruinar las cosas entre ellos, sí inevitablemente lo odiaría al descubrir la verdad entonces bien podría disfrutar de su amistad el tiempo que pudiera. Era lo único que tendría.

Estuvieron una hora conversando acerca del tema que escogieron para la investigación y también acerca de otras cosas triviales hasta que oyeron a Hinamori regresar a la casa, pero… no dijo el típico "estoy en casa" sino que llamó su nombre y el de su madre, haciéndolo correr fuera de su habitación de inmediato, Karin siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando llegó al recibidor, se paralizó ante la horrible imagen de su hermana mayor apenas pudiendo caminar, siendo apoyada por Hide, cubierta de moretones de la cabeza a los pies y empapada en lo que parecía, por el olor, agua podrida.

-¡Momo-san!- Karin reaccionó primero, corriendo hacia las mayores para ayudar a la castaña a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. -¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¿Estás bien?- tomó el rostro de la mayor con delicadeza, pareciendo sumamente aterrorizada.

-Hinamori…- ¿por qué pasó esto otra vez? ¿Qué no podía dejarla sola cinco minutos sin que alguien la hiera? Apretó los puños en un intento de controlar su ira asesina y observó a Hide, que estaba temblando y tenía una expresión llena de culpabilidad en el rostro. -¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron?!- dio un paso más cerca de la chica de cabello anaranjado, que se estremeció.

-Lo siento…- sollozó. –Ella me dijo que solo iba a hacerle una broma, pensé que solo le tirarían el agua podrida, nunca podría imaginar que ella y esas chicas pudieran haber… ¡Lo siento mucho!- se lamentó bajando la cabeza. –No pude hacer nada, solo vi como la tiraban al suelo y empezaban a patearla por todas partes, quise defenderla pero me empujaron y tuve miedo de que también me hicieran algo así que… la traje aquí apenas se fueron.- explicó sollozando. –Lo siento mucho…-

-¿Quién fue?- rugió con voz peligrosamente baja. –Tú las ayudas a hacerle eso ¿verdad? Entonces debes saber quiénes fueron. ¡Quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo!- Hide volvió a estremecerse, llorando peor.

-F-fue… Candice.- Candice, esa maldita bastarda otra vez. –Creí que era mi amiga, pero no me escuchó cuando le dije que dejaran en paz a Hinamori-san, fue ella quien me empujó. No sé quiénes sean las otras, tenían máscaras, pero Candice fue la que me pidió que llevara a Hinamori-san a mi casa y al patio trasero para hacerle… eso… ¡En verdad, lo siento mucho!- hizo una profunda reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Con que Candice ¿eh?- esa fue Matsumoto, parada en el marco de la puerta. –Necesitaré su nombre completo, voy a llamar a la policía.- su mirada estaba llena de fiera preocupación cuando se acercó a Momo y le acarició el cabello suavemente. –Y no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarnos a atrapar a esa chica… uh…-

-Hide Sakiko, señora, soy… compañera de clases de sus hijas.- se presentó tímidamente, ajustando sus grandes anteojos.

-Sakiko-chan, ¿puedo preguntar dónde estaban tus padres cuando esto sucedió?-

-Trabajan hasta tarde, no regresaran a casa hasta dentro de dos horas.-

-Bien, te llevaré a tu casa y llevare a mi hija al hospital, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?-

-Sí, señora.-

-Yo también ayudare.- insistió Toshiro al verlas cargar a Momo hacia la cochera donde estaba el auto de la mujer adulta.

-No, tú te quedaras aquí con Karin-chan.- ordenó severamente su madre adoptiva, a lo que la miró mal. ¡Ella ya sabía lo mucho que lo preocupaba ver a su hermana tan mal! ¡Sí se veía como una chica ahora mismo era por ese motivo! –Prepara una deliciosa cena ¿sí? Nosotras vendremos tarde y tu hermana tendrá hambre.-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Toshir... Toshiko. Soy tu madre ahora así que obedece, jovencita.- él se cruzó de brazos, pero asintió aunque a regañadientes. –Ahora nos vamos, probablemente volvamos a cenar pero sí no lo hacemos te llamare.- subieron a Momo al auto y luego las dos mayores también se subieron. -¡Cuídate, ya sabes dónde está el dinero sí necesitas algo!- sin más arrancó y se alejó conduciendo con las dos adolescentes.

Él se mordió el labio para no pasarse la mano frenéticamente por el cabello, muriendo de preocupación y el deseo de matar a esa miserable Candice.

-Rayos, sabía que debería haberla golpeado más fuerte.- bufó Karin a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro. Eso lo relajó un poco. –Lo siento mucho, Toshi, pero al menos esta vez tenemos pruebas y tu madre tomara acciones legales. Candice ya no podrá lastimar a Momo-san.-

-Ella no, pero habrá otras que lo harán.- y no tenía ni idea de quiénes pudieran ser. –Y no podremos defenderla siempre.- bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un completo inútil.

Sí ni siquiera podía defender a su hermana ¿de qué le servía todo su conocimiento en artes marciales? ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí mismo un hombre? Tal vez se merecía usar la falda que traía ahora después de todo.

-¿Quién lo dice?- Karin tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. –Simplemente debemos esforzarnos más. Claro que no podremos estar pegadas a ella las veinticuatro horas, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos dejar de intentar cuidarla. ¿O acaso piensas rendirte?-

-N-no…- negó de inmediato, un poco abrumado por la gran determinación brillando en los ojos de su amiga.

-¡Entonces deja de poner esa cara de deprimida! Vamos a redoblar nuestros esfuerzos por buscar a las culpables y tarde o temprano caerán, porque ni que fueran criminales profesionales, son chicas de preparatoria. Sé que nosotras tampoco somos detectives, pero no nos daremos por vencidas ¿o sí?- lo miró con una ceja en alto, desafiándolo con la mirada, seguramente dispuesta a golpearlo sí se atrevía a rendirse a este punto.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió levemente. –Esto no se quedará así.- prometió para sí mismo. –Encontraremos a esas miserables.- la Kurosaki sonrió complacida. Ella realmente lo hizo sentir mejor.

Se retractaba de su pensamiento anterior. Usar una falda no era señal de debilidad de ningún modo, después de todo Karin también estaba usando la falda escolar y ella era mucho más fuerte que él mentalmente y mucho más fuerte que muchos de muchas formas. Ella era increíble.

-Sabes, realmente deberíamos comenzar a cocinar ahora, ya es bastante tarde.- comentó la chica incómodamente, revolviéndose ante la mirada fija que le estaba dedicando.

-Cierto.- carraspeó, abofeteándose mentalmente. –Tengo que ir a comprar algunos ingredientes. ¿Esperarías aquí? Puedes ver televisión mientras tanto.-

-Ni hablar, voy contigo. Ya está anocheciendo, es peligroso que vayas sola.-

-Sabes que puedo defenderme.- señaló secamente.

-Dije que voy y voy.- declaró tajante.

-Bien, bien.- maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía negarle nada a esta chica? –Espera aquí, iré por dinero.- subió al segundo piso donde estaba la oficina de Gin y abrió la caja fuerte detrás del librero después de moverlo un poco.

¿Por qué sus padres adoptivos no podían dejar el dinero más a mano? No, para ellos era más fácil darle la clave de la caja fuerte donde guardaban una fortuna y que la abriera cada vez que necesitaba un par de yenes. Esos dos eran tan poco prácticos que deseaba darles toda una clase de economía doméstica.

Volvió a cerrar la caja fuerte y regresó el librero a su lugar cuidadosamente, volviendo a la sala donde Karin estaba esperándolo viéndose bastante aburrida.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó bostezando.

Asintió y partieron luego de que cerrara la puerta bajo llave.

Caminaron por las calles en silencio y esta vez, ya sabiendo de la condición de su amiga, fue muy consciente de lo incómoda que estaba cada vez que alguien del género masculino mayor a diez años se aparecía ya sea en la misma calle que ellos o en la contraria. No era muy perceptible, pero él siempre la observó mucho así que se daba cuenta de los pequeños cambios en su postura, las muecas en su rostro y sus ojos nerviosos.

Odiaba verla así y saber que no podía hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor. Lo peor es que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía a un chico caminando justo a su lado. Cuando volviera a ser Toshiro ¿alguna vez podría volver a caminar cerca de ella sin que le dedicara la mirada que les estaba dedicando a todos esos hombres? ¿Le temería también?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se preocuparía por eso cuando llegara el momento.

Llegaron a la tienda y compraron bastantes ingredientes, él iba a llevarlos todos pero Karin insistió en llevar la mitad y acabó cediendo, como siempre. Una vez salieron de esa tienda fueron a otra que quedaba un poco más lejos a comprar los ingredientes para el tiramisú, a lo que él hizo una mueca al notar el cielo sumamente nublado y los rayos comenzando a verse a la lejanía. Aparentemente pronto empezaría una fuerte tormenta.

Compró rápidamente lo que necesitaba de la otra tienda e instó a la chica a caminar un poco más rápido con la esperanza de llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara, no obstante sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Apenas estaban a medio camino cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, las primeras gotas débiles solo por un par de segundos, antes de que rápidamente el cielo empezara a azotar el suelo con gruesas y rápidas gotas que los empaparon de pies a cabeza en lo que corrían a refugiarse debajo del techo de un negocio.

-Maldición, justo cuando Matsumoto no puede venir a recogerme.- chasqueó la lengua. –Podríamos correr pero temó que algunos de los ingredientes se arruine.- chasqueó la lengua, observando como la lluvia parecía empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No traje mi celular, así que mi padre idiota tampoco puede salvarnos.- bufó. -¿Entonces solo esperamos? La tormenta no parece estar perdiendo fuerzas exactamente.- señaló.

-Déjame pensar.- la miró mal por seguir hablando interrumpiendo sus reflexiones, pero entonces notó bien su estado y casi podría haberse tragado la lengua.

Ella estaba completamente empapada, el cabello pegándosele al rostro con gotas de agua cristalina resbalando por sus costados bajando por su cuello hasta la camisa blanca del colegio, que estaba tan mojada que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel y estaba comenzando a traslucirse, dejándolo ver su… su…

Su rostro se tornó escarlata y tuvo que llevar una mano a cubrir su nariz para impedir la inminente hemorragia nasal que quería escapársele al ver claramente el sujetador color rojo oscuro que estaba usando la chica que le gustaba. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados allí por un buen tiempo, antes de bajar para estudiar mejor las curvas de su cadera y su vientre plano, bajando aún más donde la falda color verde oscuro también se pegaba a ella delineando mejor sus muslos y… cielo santo… sus piernas siempre le habían llamado la atención pero ahora parecían brillar por el agua y… ¿era normal sentir envidia por las gotas bajando por su piel?

Sus ojos volvieron a subir, volviendo a recorrerla con descaro antes de fijarse otro largo rato en su pecho, y probablemente ahí se habrían quedado de no ser porque de repente la agradable vista de lo bien desarrollada que estaba el objeto de su afecto fue bloqueada por un par de brazos cargados de las bolsas de sus compras. Y solo ahí volvió a la realidad.

Miró el rostro de Karin y sintió que podría morir ahí mismo al verla mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara tan roja como la suya, su expresión llena de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Obviamente se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba. Obviamente lo había jodido todo por sus estúpidas hormonas… otra vez… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Se daría cuenta de que era un chico, lo golpearía y nunca volvería a hablarle? ¿O creería que Toshiko era homosexual y solo quería ser su amiga con segundas intenciones, se espantaría y nunca volvería a hablarle de todos modos? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía controlarse a sí mismo?

Se quedaron mirándose por lo que se sintió una eternidad, cada uno con su propia expresión horrorizada, hasta que ella tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, sus brazos aun cubriendo su pecho de su vista.

-O-oye, mira.- su voz demasiado aguda y nerviosa nada típica de ella lo hizo tensarse con nerviosismo, esperando sus próximas palabras. –Ya… la lluvia ya disminuyó.- señaló la ahora tenue llovizna. –Creo que será mejor correr ahora antes de que vuelva a empeorar.- murmuró viéndose sumamente incómoda.

-S-sí.- un poco decepcionado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, afianzó su agarre en sus compras y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, sin poder evitar mojarse aunque protegiendo lo más posible los víveres. Una vez llegaron, dejaron las cosas en la mesilla de la sala y se secaron con toallas, pero sus ropas seguían empapadas y Karin seguía cubriéndose el pecho, a lo que hizo una mueca ante el obvio hecho de que todavía desconfiaba de él. Claro que tenía sus motivos, pero… aun así lo hacía sentir mal. –Puedo prestarte ropa, si quieres…- ofreció en voz baja.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero asintió cuidadosamente.

Fue a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme de la preparatoria empapado, colocándose una horrible falda blanca más larga y una blusa holgada color azul cielo. Para Karin tomó una simple blusa verde y una falda azul oscuro. Sabía que ella preferiría pantalones pero Yumichika no le había conseguido ninguno y no quería ir a rebuscar en su maleta ahora mismo.

Cuando salió de su habitación su amiga estaba esperando fuera, así que le tendió la ropa y le dijo que podía cambiarse en su habitación mientras él empezaba a hacer la cena.

Apenas había empezado a cortar la carne cuando ella se apareció ya vestida con ropa seca, aunque sus manos aún seguían abrazándose a su pecho, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo. Sí tanto le molestó que la mirara ¿por qué actuó como si nada antes?

-¿P-puedo ayudarte con eso?- se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero asintió sin dudar. Estuvieron cocinando sin problemas por media hora, con ella siguiendo al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones, hasta que volvió a hablar cuando él se puso a hacer la parte difícil solo. –Oye, Toshi…-

-¿Hmm?- estaba muy concentrado en el Tsukemono, que eran piezas pequeñas que requerían mucho cuidado.

-¿Te gustan las chicas?-

-¡AUCH!- su pregunta lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar hacerse un pequeño corte en la base del pulgar. –Mierda…- siseó.

Se había cortado peor, claro, siendo un practicante regular de kendo, pero las pequeñas heridas seguían siendo muy molestas.

-¡Toshiko!- de inmediato tomó su mano, mirando con ojos preocupados su mano. -¿Por qué siempre tengo que curar tus manos por tus descuidos estúpidos?- chasqueó la lengua momentos después mientras ponía una bandita en su mano luego de desinfectar la herida, lo que en su opinión fue exagerado y solo una excusa para causarle más dolor. -¿Te duele?- su expresión preocupada era tan linda que literalmente tuvo que contenerse de besarla allí mismo.

-Esto no es nada.- negó con la cabeza. –Gracias por curarme de todos modos, pero debo seguir con la cena.- se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la cocina. Siguió cocinando aun aguantando el molesto ardor que le impedía utilizar adecuadamente su pulgar, con Karin aun mirándolo atentamente.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, ya sabes.-

Maldijo internamente. Había esperado que se haya olvidado de eso.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro. ¿Debería decir la verdad? Quería mentirle lo menos posible, pero sí lo decía puede que ella crea a Toshiko una rarita y no vuelva a acercársele. Y Toshiko era la única conexión que tenía con Karin, no podía arruinarlo.

Pero… de verdad no quería mentirle, no más de lo que debía.

-¿Tanto quieres saberlo?- la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella dudó, sin embargo no pasó ni siquiera dos segundos antes de que asintiera aunque no viéndose del todo segura. Él solo pudo volver a suspirar. –Pues aquí tienes mi respuesta… Sí.- ella lo miró con la boca abierta. –Sí, me gustan las chicas.- oh, a sus padres les encantaría escuchar esta confesión, ellos que tanto lloriqueaban por creerlo gay debido a su gran desinterés por sus muchas admiradoras.

Karin sin duda no parecía encantada, estaba boqueando como un pez, su cara sumamente enrojecida.

-Oh.- finalmente dijo, evitando mirarlo. Él suspiró una vez más. ¿Ya había arruinado todo? –N-no me molesta, sí eso es lo que piensas…- aclaró ella, sorprendiéndolo. –S-solo… solo… es un poco incómodo, supongo.- carraspeó. –Sabes, Momo-san me dijo que alguien te gustaba…- eso casi lo hace terminar de rebanarse el pulgar. ¡Maldición, Hinamori! ¡Era tan chismosa como Matsumoto! ¡No debería haberle contado nada! –Nunca creí que… tal vez…- un poco de duda y más rubor apareció en su rostro. –Quien… te gusta… ¿soy yo?- lo miró expectante.

Toshiro la miró fijamente por un momento, antes de darle la espalda y continuar cocinando.

La verdadera chica se quedó estática en su lugar por un largo rato, antes de abandonar la cocina en silencio, dejándolo solo.

Mientras terminaba de hacer los platillos principales y comenzaba a preparar el postre, Hitsugaya pensó. Pensó en qué decirle a la Kurosaki cuando llegara el momento de tener que enfrentarla, pensó en los pros y contras tanto de sí lo decía como de sí no lo decía.

Una vez la cena estuvo lista y el postre en la nevera, sirvió para los dos evitando la mirada de su amiga aún al ver su gesto decaído y contrariado, simplemente se dedicó a servir todo y una vez se sentó a comer y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tomó su decisión.

Quería ser lo más honesto posible con ella.

-Eres tú.- confesó en un susurro, atrayendo toda su atención. –Me gustas, Karin.-

Continuara...

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Lamento mucho la tardanza, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y este fic no estaba entre mis prioridades, pero finalmente aquí tienen el nuevo cap n.n

Quiero mandarle un enorme saludo y tambien una gigantesca disculpa a Magistar! Lamento mucho no haberte saludado en el cap anterior, estaba agotada y se me pasó TnT Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente ya ni te acuerdas de este fic, pero igual te saludo y te agradezco por tu review, lo ame :'D

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo siete: Consejos.

-¿Q-qué?- Karin se quedó con la boca abierta ante su súbita confesión, mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros desmesurados por la sorpresa.

Él suspiró.

-Estoy segura de que me escuchaste.- murmuró con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, luego comenzó a comer como sí nada. Como sí el corazón no estuviera queriendo salirse del pecho y los palillos no se resbalaran por el sudor en sus manos, simplemente bajó la mirada a su plato y comió, no queriendo ver el rostro de la chica a la cual acababa de confesarse.

Luego de un largo momento, ella empezó a comer también. Eso lo decepcionó en la misma medida que lo alivió. No quería oír su respuesta todavía, no cuando no estaba seguro de poder fingir que un rechazo no le sentaría como una puñada en el pecho.

Cuando estaban a pocos bocados de terminar su cena, Matsumoto y Hinamori regresaron.

Toshiro se puso de pie de inmediato, por un momento olvidando las tensiones entre él y Karin.

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-Hice la denuncia, y en el hospital…-

-Iré a cambiarme.- la adolescente interrumpió a la adulta, su rostro sombrío mientras la pasaba para ir hacia las escaleras.

Rangiku suspiró.

-Está muy estresada con toda la situación. Mejor evitar hablar de esto frente a ella por el momento, no quiero que se ponga peor. Les contaré los detalles, por mientras sí pudieras servirnos la cena mejor, eso se ve delicioso.- sonrió sentándose junto a él.

Para cuando Momo regresó, la mayor ya les había contado todo y ahora los tres estaban cenando (los más jóvenes comían su segundo plato) y la castaña se les unió silenciosamente.

El chico la miró con preocupación. Ella se había cambiado poniéndose ropa que ocultara los moretones, también había maquillado los de su rostro y sus ojos seguían cristalizados. Se odió por no haber estado allí para defenderla, y se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar.

Después de probar el postre y recibir muchos halagos de parte de las tres (sorprendentemente el chocolate parecía relajar mucho a las mujeres) Rangiku decidió que ya era hora de llevar a Karin a su casa. Afortunadamente su uniforme ya estaba seco así que solo se lo entregó y la despidió.

-Nos vemos mañana, Toshiko.- ella le sonrió apenas, agitando su mano débilmente.

Una vez se marchó, él pudo respirar tranquilo, aunque una parte de su mente se preguntaba de sí ella iba a pretender que la confesión nunca sucedió. No obstante, puede que eso no sea tan malo. Al menos de esa forma lo sabría y no perderían su amistad y sería una cosa menos en la que le mentía. Sí, quizás era lo mejor no obtener respuesta. No es que esperara nada más que un rechazo.

Quiso hablar con su hermana antes de irse a dormir, pero ella escapó a su habitación y se encerró. Aparentemente quería estar sola, cosa rara en ella pero debía respetar sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente fueron a la escuela juntos en silencio. Rangiku le había dicho que no tenía que ir sí no quería, pero Momo insistió. Él hubiera preferido que se quedara a descansar, sin embargo a pesar de su carácter mayormente dulce su hermana podía ser terca cuando quería.

Llegaron a su aula y se sentó detrás de Karin como siempre, que los saludó a ambos como sí nada. ¿Entonces sí pensaba actuar como sí nada? El pensamiento lo hizo suspirar.

A la hora del recreo, se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol como siempre y sacaron sus almuerzos, pero entonces oyeron pasos.

Voltearon, viendo con sorpresa a Hide Sakiko acercarse a ellos con timidez, con dos cajas envueltas en sus manos.

-H-hola, Hinamori-san.- hizo una reverencia.

-¿Hide-san?- ella pestañeó confundida. -¿Necesitas algo?-

-Yo… quería pedirte disculpas, por ayudar a las demás a jugarte una broma y por no poder detenerlas cuando vi que era más que eso. En verdad lo siento mucho.- se inclinó profundamente.

-Oh, está bien.- por supuesto, Momo la perdonó de inmediato. –Ya está en el pasado. Te agradezco haberme ayudado a llegar a mi casa.- le sonrió.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.- murmuró con voz queda. –Y yo… uh… bueno, preparé esto para ti, a modo de disculpa.- le tendió una de sus cajas. –Mencionaste que te gustan los bollos dulces y soy buena haciéndolos, bueno, mi mamá me ayudó un poco pero igual… eh… esperó que te gusten. ¡Por favor acéptalos!- le acercó la caja.

-Ahh… de acuerdo.- tomó la caja. –No tenías por qué molestarte, pero muchas gracias.- su sonrisa permaneció.

Hide bajó la cabeza, apretando la segunda caja contra su pecho.

-Disculpa, pero me preguntaba… ¿Podría almorzar con ustedes? He peleado con mis… ex amigas, y ya no me siento cómoda con toda la clase inventando rumores de que Momo-chan pateó a Candice e hizo que los traficantes la amenazaran para cambiarse de ciudad.-

-¿Qué están diciendo qué?- él de inmediato se levantó con furia, pero Karin sujetó su brazo y lo detuvo de salir corriendo a reclamarle a ese montón de idiotas descerebradas.

-Bienvenida, Hide-san, nos encantaría que almorzaras con nosotras de ahora en adelante.- habló la más joven con voz inusualmente amistosa. –Bueno, imaginó que tú y Momo-san tienen mucho para discutir del proyecto, Toshiko y yo también debemos encargarnos del nuestro así que las dejaremos a solas.- hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse jalándolo con ella ignorando sus protestas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Karin?- preguntó molesto una vez lo liberó al llegar al campo de tenis de la escuela, que en ese momento estaba vacío.

-Vi tu cara allí, Toshi, a ti no te agrada Hide-san ¿verdad?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no. Por sí lo olvidas, ayudó a que le tendieran una trampa a mi hermana.- gruñó a la defensiva.

-Pero luego la ayudó y se arrepintió. Seamos sinceras, la gran mayoría en esta escuela cree los rumores de que Momo-san traficaba chicas. Tú quieres que tenga amigas además de nosotras ¿no es cierto?- aunque a regañadientes, él asintió. –Entonces tendrás que tolerar que alguna vez le hayan hecho una maldad o hablado mal de ella. Hide-san aprendió de su error y ahora quiere ser amiga de Momo-san, y será mejor que no arruines eso.- clavó un dedo en su nariz, frunciéndole el ceño.

Dejando de lado lo bonita que se veía Karin cuando estaba regañándolo, Toshiro suspiró al pensar que realmente tenía razón. Una de sus metas al convertirse en Toshiko era ayudarla a hacer más amigas. La gran razón por la cual su hermana se negaba a estudiar en casa era porque tenía la ilusión de hacer amigas en la escuela, y aquí estaba su oportunidad y él había estado muy tentado de rechazar a la chica, todavía resentido porque ayudara a Candice. Incluso aunque creía que era para echarle agua podrida, eso aún era lo suficientemente malo para él. Pero podía ver el punto de su amiga, sí resentía a cada chica por cada cosa y las alejaba de su hermana nunca lograría su objetivo de ayudarla a tener amigas, pues verdaderamente casi toda la escuela creía esos bobos rumores.

-Bien.- volvió a suspirar, alejando su mano de la Kurosaki. –Seré amable con Hide, pero aún no me agrada.-

-Bien.- sonrió. –Ahora, siguiendo con este tema, es bueno que ella esté para hacerle compañía a Momo-san, porque realmente quiero hablar a solas contigo, Toshi.- él se tensó de inmediato. Oh, maldita sea. ¿No iban a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado después de todo? –Respecto a lo que dijiste anoche en la cena.- se frotó la nuca con timidez. -¿Era cierto, no es así?-

Tragó saliva. No estaba listo para esto, en lo absoluto. Creyó que ella pretendería que no pasó nada y estaba bien con eso. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar el tema ahora? Lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Y aun así seguía sin querer tener que mentirle más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Es cierto.- reconoció. -¿Qué con eso?- siguió aparentando indiferencia pese a que en el interior estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso.

-Bueno… quería que habláramos de eso.- carraspeó, luciendo tan incómoda como él se sentía. -¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido a-así?-

-No estoy segura.- rayos, esto era absurdamente incómodo.

-¿Siempre te gustaron las chicas?- lo miró curiosa.

-Hmm…- en realidad siempre había asumido que le gustarían las chicas, pero no sintió un interés real por ninguna hasta que apareció Karin. –Digamos que nunca antes me había gustado nadie, y la primera persona que me gusta eres tú.- dijo seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Oh.- se mordió el labio. –Y… ¿crees que me gustan las chicas también por mi… fobia?- lo miró aún más nerviosa que antes.

-No. No espero ser correspondida, simplemente te lo dije porque insististe en saberlo.- se puso un poco a la defensiva, ofendido de que pensara eso de él. –Escucha, Karin, estoy bien con que seamos solo amigas. No esperó nada de ti al confesar mis sentimientos, estoy perfectamente bien con pretender que nunca pasó y sí te sientes demasiado incómoda conmigo a raíz de eso lo entenderé y me alejare de ti.- de todos modos creía que era lo mejor. –Simplemente dilo y haré lo que esté mejor contigo.- suspiró, esperando no estar arruinando aún más las cosas entre ellos.

-¡N-no, espera!- alzó las manos nerviosamente. –No quise decir que quisiera terminar con nuestra amistad. ¡Que ni se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mí sin razones, Toshiko!- se llevó las manos a la cintura con el ceño fruncido. –No es que quiera fingir que nunca pasó o que esté incómoda, es solo que…- bajó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse color rosa. –Estoy confundida…-

-¿Confundida? ¿Sobre qué?- la miró sin comprender.

-Sobre nosotras.- admitió en un susurro. –Porque… creo… que me… c-creo q-que me… m-me gustas t-también.- balbuceó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, su rostro más y más rojo por cada segundo. Tenía los puños apretados a los lados y parecía temblar.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡No podía hablar en serio! ¿A Karin le gustaba Toshiko? ¿Eso significaba que le gustaban las chicas… o que le gustaba él a pesar de su disfraz? Sea como sea, esto solo volvía todo más complicado. ¡Esto era terrible!

Ignorando los latidos acelerados de su corazón, tomó aire y miró al cielo nublado sobre sus cabezas.

No había previsto ni por un momento que ella le correspondiera, de ser así nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Decidió seguir con su amistad porque aceptaba las consecuencias que vendrían una vez todo se revelara, aceptaba su odio por haberla engañado pretendiendo ser una chica para ser su amigo. Pero sí ella estaba interesada en Toshiko, entonces el daño sería mucho mayor cuando descubriera que nunca existió. No solo lo odiaría, sino que sufriría por él, tal vez su androfobia empeore, tal vez ya no solo tenga miedo de los hombres sino que empiece a odiarlos.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

Al oírla llamarlo, alzó la vista y solo maldijo aún más al verla con el rostro escarlata y ojos tímidos, un poco encogida sobre sí misma mirándolo con expectación. Sí que era linda, no le sorprendía haberse prendado tan rápido de ella, lo que sí era una sorpresa es que se haya fijado en alguien como él… o en su alter-ego femenino, más bien.

-Karin…- carraspeó. –N-no sé qué decirte…- dijo para hacer tiempo y poder pensar en una solución. Eran este tipo de momentos donde debía poner esas neuronas de genio a trabajar en algo que no sean cálculos matemáticos.

-Bueno, tú ya me dijiste que te gusto, así que…- volvió a bajar la mirada, su rostro ahora prácticamente echando vapor. -¿D-deberíamos ser… n-novias?- "novios, en realidad, porque soy un chico, pero no puedo decírtelo porque les tienes fobia y además me odiaras por haberte engañado todo este tiempo y tienes todo el derecho del mundo" pensó él con resignación. Ella, al verlo tan callado, volvió a hablar. –Esto es muy raro ¿no?- rió incómodamente.

-Mucho.- no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. De verdad le gustaba mucho, pero no podían pasar de una amistad. –Karin… escucha, no podemos ser pareja.- comenzó con voz baja después de una breve pausa. Ya se le había ocurrido una excusa para disuadirla.

-¿Es por qué las dos somos chicas?- lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. -¿Te preocupa lo que los demás puedan decir? Siempre podemos mantenerlo en secreto… por un tiempo. Hasta que las dos podamos sentirnos más cómodas o hasta que seamos mayores.- se encogió de hombros, su sonrojo finalmente comenzando a bajar un poco.

Él suspiró. Solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

-Me gustaría. Créeme que sí.- suspiró y se dejó caer sentado en el césped, apoyando su espalda contra las gradas del campo de tenis. –De verdad me gustas, pero no tenía planeado decirte. No lo habría hecho sí no me lo hubieras pedido.- ella se sentó a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad y un poco de temor que lo hacía sentir horrible. –Karin, la verdad es que yo… Voy a volver a Tokio.- mintió apartando la mirada para que ella no viera su expresión llena de culpa.

-¿Qué?- él tampoco quería ver la cara con la que lo estaba mirando ahora. –Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?- le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó hacerlo voltear a mirarla, pero él se mantuvo firme. -¡¿Cuándo te irás, Toshiko?!- sonaba herida, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor.

-No estoy muy segura… Probablemente cuando acabe el año escolar.- faltaban siete meses para eso, debería tener tiempo más que suficiente para atrapar a las acosadoras de su hermana. Además de que tampoco podría fingir mucho más tiempo ser una chica ¿quién sabe cuándo la pubertad haga de las suyas y pegue el famoso estirón? –Tal vez antes.- dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire, todavía evitando mirar a la chica cuando volvió a hablar. –Me voy a ir y no voy a volver, así que lo siento mucho pero no creo que sea una buena idea que te apegues a mí más de lo necesario. Yo tampoco quiero apegarme de más así que… es mejor olvidarnos de esto. Es mejor seguir siendo amigas.- finalmente volteó a verla, notando que tenía el rostro enterrado en las manos. -¿Karin?-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- susurró con voz apenas audible.

-Yo…- diablos ¿qué le decía? –Me enteré hace poco, en realidad fue decisión de mi hermano y no puedo culparlo. Me quedaré hasta que terminé el ciclo escolar y entonces él volverá.- Toshiko no podía durar para siempre, más temprano que tarde Toshiro debía regresar dejándola atrás para siempre aunque a todos les doliera.

-Oh, ya veo.- finalmente apartó el rostro de sus manos y lo miró con tristeza palpable. –En ese caso está bien… Supongo que tienes razón. Sí eso es lo que crees entonces seguiremos siendo amigas.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste. Él la miró con pena e iba a volver a pedir disculpas de no ser porque ella habló otra vez. –Bueno, volvamos a clases. Creo que el receso ya terminó.-

Muy incómodos, sin hablarse ni mirarse, regresaron a su aula donde su profesora los regañó por llegar tres minutos tarde pero ya luego pudieron sentarse en sus lugares ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Momo por su tardanza.

Una vez salieron de la escuela se despidió de Karin y se sorprendió cuando Hide apareció para caminar a casa con su hermana, por lo que el resto del camino se mantuvo varios pasos detrás de ellas para darles su espacio aprovechado para pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su interés amoroso sorpresivamente correspondido.

La verdad no tenía ninguna experiencia en el amor, quería hablar con alguien sobre esto para ya no sentirse tan perdido y culpable ¿pero quién? Momo no podía ser, ni tampoco nadie que no conociera su secreto porque no sería de ninguna ayuda para muchas de sus confusiones. Eso rebajaba mucho la lista. Solo lo sabían sus padres adoptivos, Yumichika y la directora Nanao.

Ni loco le diría a Matsumoto, ella se pondría a chillar y lo alentaría a luchar por amor aunque eso obviamente era una mala idea. Yumichika no le agradaba del todo. No tenía tanta confianza con la directora Nanao. Eso solo dejaba a su padre adoptivo, pero nunca fueron tan cercanos.

Al llegar a su casa saludó sin ganas a su madre adoptiva y subió a su habitación, donde se encerró para dar vueltas como león enjaulado, pensando qué hacer.

¿Tal vez debería probar y hablar con Matsumoto? Luego de que dejé de chillar y fantasear, tal vez sea capaz de darle un consejo decente. Ojala.

Luego de comer y de que su hermana se fuera a su habitación, se ofreció a ayudarla a lavar los platos y mientras secaba lo que ella lavaba se decidió a hablar.

-Oye, Matsumoto.- ella suspiró.

-¿Todavía te niegas a llamarme madre?- hizo pucheros.

Él la ignoró.

-Quería pedirte un consejo…- tomó aire. Aquí venia. –Sobre… chicas…-

Ella se congeló por un momento, antes de soltar un chillido tan alto que casi rompe sus tímpanos y el plato que sostenía en ese momento, además de haber despertado probablemente a todos a diez kilómetros a la redonda. Era una suerte que Momo tuviera el sueño tan pesado como un tanque de guerra.

-¡Oh, cielos, lo sabía! ¡Estás enamorado de Karin-chan! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- siguió chillando.

-¡Cállate, silencio!- siseó con el rostro en llamas. -¡¿Quieres que me descubran?! ¡Cierra la boca!-

-Ups.- finalmente se calló, aunque ahora estaba soltando risitas tontas. –Bueno, veo que no lo negaste así que supongo que tengo razón al decir que te gusta Karin-chan ¿cierto?- aunque aún molesto y sonrojado, él asintió. –Lo sabía.- se permitió otro pequeño chillido antes de mirarlo curiosa. -¿Qué consejo necesitas? Puedes practicar con una foto suya si quieres aprender a besar, ve algún anime shojo o película romántica y fíjate como tratan a…-

-Matsumoto, solo escucha.- la cortó más fastidiado que avergonzado esta vez. –Le dije que me gustaba ayer por la noche, y ella hoy en la escuela me dijo que sentía lo mismo. No grites.- la frenó al verla volver a sonreír como psicópata, ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, aunque estas estaban mojadas y llenas de espuma. –Me pidió ser novios… bueno, novias, ya que piensa que soy una chica. Lo pensé y me di cuenta de que no había futuro para nosotros…- se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que no podía contarle lo de la androfobia porque había prometido no decirle a nadie. –Así que le dije que me iría a Tokio al final del año escolar y que no iba a regresar. Eso la lastimó mucho y ahora me siento culpable.- tomó aire. -¿Algún consejo?- la miró expectante.

-Perdóname hijo mío, pero eres un verdadero idiota.- él se crispó y le lanzó una mala mirada. –Eso fue muy malo de tu parte. Pobrecita Karin-chan.- hizo más pucheros mientras volvía a lavar los platos. –Ella junta el valor para decirte lo que siente y le dices que tienes que irte para siempre, eso fue muy cruel.- bueno, viéndolo de ese modo la verdad sonaba mal.

-¿Y qué más podría haber hecho? Cuando descubra que Toshiko nunca existió me odiara. Ya es bastante malo solo ser amigos, pero sí nos convirtiéramos en novios realmente me aborrecerá una vez todo salga a la luz.- volvió a secar los platos que ella le daba sin muchas ganas.

-Veo tu punto, la verdad es que esa pequeña tiene carácter.- refunfuñó. –Bueno, no estoy muy segura de qué decirte, querido. Me gustaría decirte que luches por ella, que al final entenderá que lo haces por el bien de tu hermana, pero no la conozco lo suficientemente bien y la verdad los dos podrían terminar con sus corazoncitos rotos al final de todo esto.- eso no estaba ayudando. –Pero sí quieres mi sincera opinión, creo que deberías decirle la verdad ahora.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!- ¡sí descubría que era un chico nunca podría volver a acercársele! No quería que lo mirara con miedo, no otra vez. –Ella me va a odiar, Matsumoto.- y no estaba exagerando.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí no quieres no lo hagas.- suspiró. –Solo pensé que sí se tienen tanta confianza podría guardar tu secreto, pero aparentemente no confías tanto en ella.- lo miró con una ceja en alto y él apartó la mirada. No podía decirle lo de su fobia.

Muy bien, esto no funcionó, pero al menos lo intentó. Tal vez debería intentar con el siguiente en la lista.

-Olvídalo…- bufó. –Oye, Matsumoto… ¿Podrías pasarme el número de Ayasegawa?-

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres el número de Yumichika? ¿Por qué?-

-N-necesito su ayuda en algo… respecto al… maquillaje.- inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso.- murmuró ella alegremente. Él negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no? ¿Es cosa de hombres?- no estaba seguro de sí podía llamar hombre a ese ente emplumado, pero asintió. –Oh, bien, entonces. Luego te lo enviare a tu celular.-

No le envió el número sino hasta el día siguiente, pero decidió que le hablaría por la tarde después de ir a la escuela.

En el camino se encontraron con Hide, que de inmediato abordó a Hinamori y empezaron a conversar alegremente. Él las siguió ceñudo, sabiendo que debería sentirse feliz de que su hermana tuviera una amiga pero sin poder evitar estar un poco celoso de que le robaran su atención.

Apenas llegar a su aula notó el cambio en Karin. Ella los saludó sin ganas, su postura decaída y sus ojos viéndose tan indiferentes como el primer día que la conoció. Aún era su amiga, pero se notaba mucho más distante y… triste.

Diablos. Esto debía ser su culpa.

A la hora del almuerzo Hide de nuevo los acompañó, riendo y sonriéndole a Momo sinceramente, sin fijarse en las malas miradas que iban en su dirección por estarle hablando a la marginada de la escuela. Eso hizo que le cayera un poco mejor.

Karin, por otro lado, estaba muy callada, solo dando breves contestaciones cuando la mayor intentaba incluirla en la conversación. También estaba evitando su mirada. De no ser por la conversación alegre y ruidosa entre las dos mayores, el aura depresiva de los pre-adolescentes se notaría a un kilómetro de distancia.

A la hora de la salida él decidió interceptarla mientras Hinamori se entretenía hablando con Hide.

-Karin.- la llamó tomándola de la muñeca cuando quiso irse rápidamente en dirección a su casa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Me preguntaba cuándo seguiremos con el trabajo. Habíamos dicho que iríamos a mi casa para continuarlo ¿recuerdas?- ella hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

-Hoy no puedo. Mejor mañana.- murmuró secamente. Toshiro quiso preguntarle por qué, pero ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue casi huyendo de él.

Después de que Hinamori se despidiera de su amiga de cabello anaranjado y grandes anteojos ovalados, ambos hermanos caminaron a casa en estados de ánimo completamente opuestos. La mayor estaba casi brincando de alegría hablando de lo asombrosa que era Hide, mientras que el menor caminaba encorvado y deprimido solo fingiendo escucharla para no hacerla sentir mal por ignorarla.

Matsumoto los recibió cálidamente y él vio que quería hacerle preguntas, afortunadamente su hermana la interceptó para hablarle acerca de su nueva amiga y él pudo correr a la seguridad de su habitación.

Luego de mucho meditarlo, decidió que no perdía nada con hacer el intento y marcó el número de Yumichika.

-¿Hola?- atendió con voz cantarina.

-Hola, soy Hitsugaya Toshiro.- diablos, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. –Te habló por…-

-¿Qué quién eres?- lo interrumpió sonando confundido.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- repitió. La línea se mantuvo en silencio. –Hijo adoptivo de Matsumoto Rangiku.- intentó. Más silencio. –La ayudaste a convertirme en una chica.- ¿qué tan idiota era para no recordarlo?

-¡Oh, Toshiko-chan, querida!- rió escandalosamente. -¡Qué bueno que me llames! ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu cabello, tu ropa o tu maquillaje? ¡Estoy a tu disposición, querida niña!- el joven de cabellos blancos se frotó las sienes, contando mentalmente hasta diez para mantener la compostura.

-Ayasegawa, permíteme recordarte que soy un chico y no estoy pretendiendo ser una chica por gusto.- gruñó entre dientes.

-Oh, cierto, lo haces para atrapar a las acosadoras de tu hermana.- casi podía sentirlo hacer pucheros. -¿Y por qué llamas, querida?-

Gruñó por lo bajo, conteniéndose de gritarle varios improperios. Era mejor dejárselo pasar si esperaba que fuera de alguna ayuda para su situación.

-Quería tu consejo.- esto realmente, realmente era una idea muy estúpida, pero debía intentarlo. –Verás, hay una chica que me gusta en la escuela, ella tiene mi edad y yo le gustó también. El problema es que no sabe que soy un chico, y como tiene muy mal carácter sé que me odiara cuando descubra que le he mentido todo este tiempo. Vi poco conveniente tener una relación aún con la mentira de por medio y le dije que al final del año escolar me iría para siempre y no volvería a verme, y ahora me siento culpable por eso.- suspiró, preguntándose cómo había caído tan bajo. -¿Algún consejo?- realmente esto de enamorarse volvía idiotas a las personas.

-Hmm.- murmuró el hombre afeminado, tardándose un buen momento en volver a hablar. –Créelo o no ya he visto este tipo de situaciones muy seguido, aunque en tu caso solo son niños con su primer amor, lo que es adorable, claro, pero lo vuelve todo mucho más complejo.- suspiró de modo exageradamente melodramático. –Yo diría que le digas la verdad lo antes posible, sí ella de verdad siente lo mismo por ti tendrá que aceptarte cómo eres.-

-No puedo.- exclamó frustrado. –Ella va a odiarme, la conozco y sé que lo hará.-

-Pues en ese caso tal vez no le gustes tanto, querida.- él rodó los ojos. Esto era casi imposible de explicar sin hablar de su androfobia, y la mera verdad su actitud lo sacaba de quicio.

-Olvídalo, gracias por intentar ayudarme, supongo.- iba a colgar, pero el afeminado volvió a hablar.

-Una cosa más. Sí al final terminas llevando adelante esta relación con tu amiguita, recuerda siempre mostrarte orgulloso de estar con ella, ya seas un chico o una chica, su novio, novia, o su amigo o amiga. Un corazón confundido es muy frágil, y no querrás romperle el corazón siendo tan joven a la pobre niña.- él se quedó impresionado ante esas palabras. Eran sorprendentemente sabias, algo para tener en cuenta a futuro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, lo tendré presente.-

-Eso espero, querida.- irritado porque volviera a llamarlo así, le colgó sin despedirse.

Después de cenar, decidió adelantar un poco de tarea y se fue a dormir, aunque sin lograrlo por muchas horas, pensando en Karin y el dilema que le había llegado al saber que correspondía sus sentimientos, eso más los consejos que recibió y qué más podría hacer al respecto. Tal vez podría preguntarle a la directora Ise Nanao después de todo, no podía ser peor que con Yumichika.

Cuando finalmente logró dormirse, abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana, pero al ver a Karin sentada en un costado de su cama, su boca se abrió y casi le da un paro cardiaco. Se sentó de golpe y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación tan temprano?- ella lo miró inexpresiva, y luego su mirada bajó a su pecho. Él siguió su mirada y se quedó de piedra al ver su camisa abierta, revelando su verdadero ser no-femenino. Mierda. –Puedo explicarlo.- intentó cerrar su camisa, pensando frenéticamente qué decir.

¿Le creería sí le dijera que era súper, súper, súper plana? Bueno, sus pectorales estaban comenzando a marcarse así que lo dudaba. Ella no era estúpida en ningún sentido. Estaba tan jodido.

-Toshiro…- su susurro lo sacó de sus desesperados pensamientos, y por enésima vez la miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía que ese era su verdadero nombre? ¿Acaso ya había descubierto toda su red de mentiras?

-Karin, yo…- tragó saliva, sin siquiera saber por dónde comenzar a rogarle por su perdón. –N-no me tengas miedo, por favor.- suplicó miserablemente. Estaba un poco extrañado por su expresión tan tranquila, pero bien podría ser que estuviera tratando de contener sus ganas de matarlo.

-Toshiro…- de repente se levantó de la cama, solo para voltearse y subirse de rodillas a esta. Apoyó las manos en el colchón y comenzó a gatear hacia él.

-¿Karin?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder evitar estar increíblemente consciente del pequeño escote que estaba mostrando debido a su posición y la falda escolar subiéndosele por los muslos con cada movimiento. -¡¿K-Karin?!-

Pegó la cabeza a la almohada al sentirla gatear sobre su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

-Toshiro…- su atención se desvió completamente a sus labios rosas entreabiertos, y prácticamente perdió la capacidad de pensar en algo que no sea besarla ahora mismo. –Toshiro…-

-¡TOSHIRO! ¡HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!- unos fuertes golpes a su puerta lo hicieron despertar de golpe, sentándose en la cama con una mirada frenética y sudor empapando su frente. -¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas durmiendo, jovencito?!-

Frotándose los ojos para espantar los restos de sueño, se abofeteó para sacarse las imágenes de su sueño de la mente y finalmente registró lo que su madre adoptiva había dicho.

-¡Matsumoto! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Quieres que Hinamori te escuche y descubra todo?!- mierda, no podía creer que había soñado tal cosa con Karin, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el hecho de su madre arruinando su coartada por seguir pensando en ese sueño tan raro.

-¡Tu hermana ya se fue a la escuela con su amiga! ¡Tú estás llegando tarde! ¡Enlístate rápido para que pueda llevarte en mi auto!- ordenó antes de que pudiera escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

Bufó, todavía frotándose los ojos para deshacer los rastros de sueño y aparte tratar de sacar esas imágenes tan indecentes de su mente. Maldición, sus hormonas serían su perdición.

Luego de una rápida (y muy, muy, muy fría) ducha, tomó una sola tostada como desayuno y se subió al auto con Matsumoto para que lo llevara y no llegara tan tarde a su primera clase. Había olvidado colocarse el resaltador de pestañas pero al diablo, de todos modos traía sus lentes de descanso para disimular.

Corrió de camino a su aula, maldiciendo porque la primera hora fuera con Yoshi-sensei, ella sin duda le daría un castigo por el retraso.

-Hitsugaya-san.- antes de que pudiera entrar a su aula, fue interceptado por la directora. Gimió por lo bajo. -¿Llegando tarde?- lo miró reprobatoriamente. –Esperó que tengas una buena explicación para esto.-

-La verdad no.- ¿qué no podía tener más mala suerte? –Solo me quedé dormido.-

-En ese caso no me queda más opción que asignarte un castigo. Acompáñame.- la siguió de mala gana, refunfuñando por lo bajo. –Me ayudarás a archivar carpetas hasta que empiece tu segunda hora. ¿Alguna queja?-

-No, Ise-san.- se sentó en el otro lado de su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente después de recibir instrucciones de cómo debía hacer las cosas. Mientras lo hacía pensó que bien podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedir su consejo. Al menos ella era una persona seria a diferencia del resto de payasos que conocían su secreto. –Ise-san… ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?- murmuró sin detener su trabajo.

Ella lo miró curiosa.

-Claro. ¿Sobre qué?- dejó su papeleo de lado para prestarle atención.

-Es un poco… personal.- esto era más vergonzoso de lo que pensó. –Verá, hay una chica que me gusta aquí en la escuela.-

-Hmm.- sus lentes resplandecieron con el reflejo de la luz. -¿Hablamos de Kurosaki Karin-chan?-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- la miró sorprendido.

-Siempre creí que esto podría pasar desde que Rangiku me habló de este loco plan suyo.- suspiró con irritación. –Tienen la misma edad pero son más maduros que la mayoría de sus compañeras con más edad que ustedes, y pensé que sus personalidades congeniarían incluso aunque ambos tienen muy mal carácter.- sonrió divertida por un momento antes de volver a ponerse seria. –Pero nunca creí que lo admitirías tan fácilmente y menos a mí, así que solo puedo imaginar que tus afectos te han causado algún tipo de problema ¿o me equivocó?- ajustó sus lentes con un dedo.

-No, no se equivoca.- tomó aire y procedió a contarle todo lo que le había contado antes a Matsumoto y Yumichika, incluyendo lo que estos le aconsejaron. –Sé que lo correcto sería decirle la verdad, pero sé que sí lo hago me odiara así que… no sé qué hacer.- concluyó.

La directora lo observó con ojos entrecerrados por un largo momento, luciendo pensativa.

-Dime, Hitsugaya-san. ¿Karin-chan te ha hablado de su condición?- él la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Usted sabe acerca de eso?- creía que nadie aparte de su familia lo sabía.

-En efecto. Su padre me encargó cuidar de ella. Tenemos algunos profesores masculinos aquí y soy cuidadosa en no asignarle a ninguno de ellos a la clase de Karin-chan para que esté lo más cómoda posible. Una de las razones por las cuales estaba tan reticente a tu presencia aquí fue por ella, pero finalmente tu madre logró convencerme en que serías un actor diligente. Aunque no imaginé que lo suficientemente diligente para hacer que se interese en ti y te tenga la confianza suficiente para contarte acerca de su condición.-

-Ella es igual de importante para mí, le contaría la verdad pero no quiero que me tenga miedo. Ya se ha encontrado con mi yo verdadero y la asuste tanto que me golpeó, no fue una experiencia agradable.- odiaba la idea de ella asustada de él, prefería que lo odie a que le tenga miedo.

-Comprendo tu punto.- suspiró, juntando los dedos de sus manos. –Sí quieres mi consejo, yo te diría que hiciste bien al decidir tomar distancia. Sí bien tu presencia en su vida podría resultar beneficiosa para que supere su fobia, también existe un gran riesgo de que genere el efecto contrario. Fue muy maduro de tu parte hacer un lado tus propios sentimientos en pos de considerar los de ella.- la miró sorprendido. No creyó que nadie estaría de acuerdo con sus acciones, él mismo no terminaba de creer que había hecho lo correcto. –Aun así, puede que me esté equivocando. Puede que le haga bien estar más cerca de ti, el caso es que no podemos saberlo y la decisión final es tuya.- ok, eso solo lo ponía más nervioso.

Le agradeció por su sabio consejo y luego de terminar con su castigo se marchó justo a tiempo para llegar a la segunda clase, pero de nuevo fue detenido, esta vez por su celular vibrando en su bolsillo. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, chibi-chan.- gruñó ante la voz familiar.

-Ichimaru. ¿Qué demonios quieres?- alzó una ceja, maldiciendo porque se estaba retrasando para la segunda clase.

-Saliste de la oficina de la directora justo unos segundos antes de que yo entrara para avisarle que te retiraría temprano. Sal fuera, estoy esperando por ti.-

-¿Qué?- se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿No estabas en Tokio? ¿Qué haces aquí?- un poco a regañadientes, cambió de dirección para salir de la escuela.

-Ran-chan me dijo que querías consejos sobre chicas.- esas palabras lo hicieron frenar en seco.

-¿Qué?...- una gota comenzó a resbalar por su sien. -¿Viniste desde Tokio… para darme consejos sobre chicas?- la incredulidad goteaba de cada silaba en su voz.

-Por supuesto, como padre es prácticamente mi único deber con mi hijo varón. Ahora ven, te llevaré a comer helados sabor sandía ¿quieres?- intento sobornarlo.

-¡No me trates como un niño, Ichimaru!-

Salió de la escuela y se encontró con el auto de su padre adoptivo estacionado frente a la misma, él agitó una mano alegremente en su dirección, con su sonrisa espeluznante siempre presente.

-Ah, chibi-chan, eres una niña muy linda.- se burló de él mientras se subía en el asiento trasero.

-Cierra la boca.- en serio, le agradaba mucho más cuando estaba en Tokio.

Lo llevó a una cafetería y pidió unos helados para ambos, entonces una vez llegó su orden se dispuso hablar del tema.

-¿Y cómo es esta tal Karin-chan, eh?- le sonrió pícaramente. Él se negó a decir nada. –Oh, vamos, prometo no volver a burlarme. Puedes decirme con confianza.- cuando siguió en silencio, el mayor suspiró. –Bien. Hablemos de Momo-chan. ¿Algún avance?-

Eso finalmente lo hizo querer hablar.

-Muy poco. Ya no la molestan tanto y Matsumoto se encargó de deshacerse de una de sus acosadoras más molestas, pero aún no tengo ninguna pista del grupo que usa máscaras.- refunfuñó. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún avance en encontrar a los secuaces de Aizen?-

-Muy poco.- finalmente su sonrisa se esfumó. –Encontramos algunos, pero no tenemos las pruebas suficientes para encerrarlos. Al menos logramos rescatar algunas pobres niñas que habían estado siendo esclavizadas, no es algo bonito de ver ni de contar.-

-Debes estar muy ocupado allá. ¿Y aun así condujiste toda la noche desde Tokio para darme consejos sobre chicas?- alzó una ceja fríamente, dudando de su excusa barata.

-Te lo dije, es mi único trabajo real como padre.- ante su mirada fulminante, finalmente cedió. –Bien, vine para hablar con uno de mis colegas aquí para que ponga un aviso de búsqueda, ya que una de las niñas que encontramos es de esta ciudad, pero esa es la única información que tenemos de ella, la pobre está tan traumatizada que ni siquiera puede hablar.- hizo una mueca. –Realmente no me gusta hablar de eso. Cuéntame sobre tu chica.-

-No es mi chica.- frunció el ceño. Bien, sí le había preguntado a todos los demás bien podría preguntarle a su padre adoptivo aunque sea la persona con mayor talento en el mundo para sacarlo de quicio. –Pero bueno, te hablaré sobre ella.- le contó lo mismo que le había contado a Matsumoto y Yumichika, agregando el consejo de Ise acerca de que había hecho bien al proteger los sentimientos de Karin. –El punto es que, incluso aunque sé que hice lo correcto, todavía me siento culpable. Ayer cuando la vi ella parecía realmente herida y ya la he lastimado antes cuando intente terminar nuestra amistad, me dije que intentaría no volver a hacerlo pero no pasa ni un día y ya volví a herirla.- refunfuñó comiendo la última cuchara de su helado sin ganas. –Creo que debería escuchar más a Ise-san, ella sabe algo de Karin que realmente no tengo derecho a decirle a los demás.-

-Entiendo.- por una vez estaba serio, extrañamente. –Sin embargo, sé muy bien que la niña sufre de androfobia.-

-¿Qué?- lo miró con la boca abierta. -¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?-

-Bueno, yo aún trabajaba aquí en la policía de Karakura cuando ella…- se calló de golpe. –No creo que tenga derecho a contarte eso.- suspiró. –El punto es que muchos en la policía local lo saben, no conozco los detalles pero sé cómo terminó.-

Él palideció, preguntándose por milésima vez qué fue lo que pasó para que Karin tuviera tanto miedo de los hombres, pero sabía que no sería justo obtener la información de Ichimaru, debía esperar hasta que ella quisiera.

-Ya veo.- cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando tragar las náuseas por las cosas horribles que se le pasaban por la cabeza. –Entonces sabes que no puedo decirle la verdad o no soportará estar cerca de mí y tal vez la haga empeorar y no querer recuperarse.-

-Es verdad que sería una idea terrible decirle. Van a clases juntos, no sabes cómo reaccionará, podría poner en peligro tu fachada para ayudar a tu hermana y no necesariamente sería su culpa, puede que le sigas gustando de todos modos pero no pueda evitar temerte o incluso le resultes repugnante. Las fobias trabajan de ese modo, simplemente no pueden controlarse, no es culpa de la persona.- murmuró con voz baja.

-Entonces debo descartar por completo esa posibilidad.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Todo se complica cada vez más. Y lo único que sé con certeza es que esto no terminará bien.- la verdad era una bomba de tiempo esperando a estallarles en las caras. -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo decirle la verdad, no quiero seguirle mintiendo y quisiera que al final de todo esto no me odie tanto, pero sobretodo no quiero seguir hiriéndola.- apoyó los codos en la mesa y enterró el rostro en las manos, odiando no poder pasar las manos por su cabello para no hacer un desastre con las extensiones.

-Tengo un consejo para ti, pero no sé sí funcionara en esta ocasión.- murmuró su padre con la mano en la barbilla, mirando al cielo con sus ojos rasgados entreabiertos.

-Dime.- en este punto estaba desesperado por cualquier posible solución.

-Permite que ella decida también.- ¿eh?

-¿Qué?- lo miró incrédulo, esperando a que se explicara.

-Sí algo sé de las mujeres tercas, es que no les gusta que las dejes fueras de decisiones que la involucran.- señaló volviendo a sonreír, aunque esta vez de modo más suave. –Tu madre es una mujer terca, por ejemplo. Yo siempre la dejaba atrás para correr por ahí encerrando a los malos, incluso ahora mismo lo sigo haciendo, pero al menos esta vez ella forma parte de mis decisiones. Aizen y sus secuaces hirieron a nuestra hija, y ella quiere que encierre a cada una de esas pestes, la entristece la distancia pero comprende mis motivos. Tomamos esta decisión juntos.- oh, no sabía eso. Aunque sí que le pareció raro que Matsumoto lo haya dejado marcharse tan fácilmente en su momento. –Sí me hubiera ido sin siquiera decirle ¿cómo crees que habría reaccionado?-

-Te habría arrancado la cabeza.- dijo sin dudarlo.

-Y sí tomas todas estas decisiones que los involucra a ambos sin decirle a Karin-chan ¿cómo crees que reaccionara?- él se quedó en blanco por un momento.

-Probablemente teñiría el césped del campo de futbol con mi sangre.- ella daba miedo cuando se enojaba en serio. –Pero me odiaría de todos modos cuando la verdad salga a la luz.-

-Cierto.- asintió. –Pero míralo de este modo. Sí toman la decisión juntos, entonces no sería enteramente tu culpa.-

-¿Cómo es que no lo sería? No, olvídalo ¿cómo es que puede ayudarme a tomar la decisión sí quedamos en que es mala idea decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podría tomar una decisión de algo que no sabe?-

-Simplemente dile las consecuencias.- se encogió de hombros. –Dile lo que puedas decirle sin poner en riesgo tu objetivo de proteger a tu hermana, pero déjala participar en tu decisión, así sea cuales sean las consecuencias ella lo habrá aceptado, y así tal vez no esté tan herida sí lo que eligen es distanciarse.-

Toshiro frunció el ceño, pensando en sus palabras.

Sí le explicaba a Karin lo que pensaba eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, entonces podría ser que la hiciera entender que realmente le gustaba pero que las consecuencias sí seguían adelante podrían ser muy dolorosas para ambos, tal vez ella lo acepté y entienda su punto y cuánto le importaba, y entonces tal vez dejé de mirarlo como sí le hubiera roto el corazón. Y tal vez cuando todo salga a la luz ella lo entienda y lo odie un poco menos.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Hmm, al final su padre adoptivo le dio el mejor consejo. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Bien. Tratare de hablar con ella lo más sinceramente posible.- cedió con un suspiro. -¿Podrías llevarme a la escuela ahora? Le prometí que seguiríamos con nuestra tarea hoy y quiero llegar al menos para la última clase.-

-Claro, claro. De todos modos quiero pasar a ver a mi Ran-chan antes de tener que regresar a Tokio.- sonrió de forma un tanto depravada, haciendo que Toshiro le lance a la cara lo poco que restaba de su helado. El hombre mayor solo se rió.

Lo devolvió a la escuela y se despidieron deseándose suerte mutuamente en sus investigaciones antes de que entrara a la escuela dispuesto a enfrentar a Karin y saber exactamente cómo se sentía con la situación para así encontrar el camino que la hiera menos.

Todo lo que deseaba al convertirse en Toshiko era proteger a las personas que más quería, no pensaba convertirla también en la fuente del dolor de quien cada día se convertía en alguien más y más valiosa para él, sobre todo porque sabía que ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente antes de que llegara a fastidiar más su vida.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza con este fic, volví a olvidarlo :'v

Como sea, ojala q este cap les haya gustado y espero no tardarme tanto con la proxima actualización xP

Por fis dejenme su opinión de la historia en un review n.n

Espero actualizar pronto mis otros long-fics! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

Él es mi novia.

Capítulo ocho: Besos y mentiras.

Después de haber tomado al menos su última clase, Toshiro le pidió a Karin ir a su casa para seguir con el trabajo de equipo y ella accedió aunque de mala gana.

Hinamori decidió que iría a casa de Hide y aunque él no estaba muy contento con eso decidió no meterse.

Llegó a su casa y encontró una nota de Matsumoto diciendo que salió y llegaría para hacer la cena, a lo que él rodó los ojos, sabiendo muy bien que de seguro Ichimaru la había arrastrado a una cita o algo así. Al menos significaba que no tendría que temer que espiara su conversación con su enamorada.

Entraron a su habitación y se sentaron incómodamente en su cama, evitando la mirada del otro.

-Estuve investigando un poco por mi cuenta ayer.- murmuró ella de pronto. –También armé un esquema de cómo deberíamos organizar el trabajo así que…- se frotó la nuca. -¿Tal vez sea mejor que cada una haga su parte sola?- sugirió en un susurro.

La miró sorprendido, luego dolido, e iba a quejarse hasta que vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Oh, diablos… esto también era su culpa. Ella estaba tan incómoda a su alrededor que prefería hacer el trabajo por su cuenta, sería injusto reclamarle, pero… al menos quisiera hablar con ella antes de que se distanciaran aún más, sí es que todavía estaba a tiempo.

-Karin.- tomó aire. –Antes de tomar una decisión tan drástica, quisiera hablar contigo.- ella lo miró con una ceja en alto. –Sobre nosotras, sobre nuestra relación.- ella de inmediato se tensó.

-No. No necesitó escuchar esto otra vez.- se levantó de la cama, pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló para que volviera a sentarse.

-Karin, solo escucha.- gruñó frustrado, por un momento olvidando hacer la voz más suave de Toshiko. Maldijo y trató de corregir su error. –Por favor, solo… quisiera… solo quiero hablar.- se frotó las sienes, más nervioso que nunca. Ni siquiera había pensado cómo decir lo que quería decirle, solo sabía que quería decírselo ahora.

-¿Qué más hay que decir?- lo miró con rabia. –Ya dejamos las cosas claras ¿no es cierto? Vas a irte a Tokio por asuntos familiares o no sé por qué diablos y no puedes quedarte, lo entiendo. ¡No necesito que me tengas lástima! Las dos decidimos que era mejor dejarlo en una amistad y punto. ¿Qué más hay qué decir, Hitsugaya?- él se estremeció ante su mirada llena de ira. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

-Sé lo que dijimos, Karin.- apretó la mandíbula. –Pero lo cierto es que ninguno… ninguna de las dos está contenta con esto. Y yo… quería preguntarte lo que tú quieres hacer.- tragó saliva, más nervioso por su mirada fija. –Yo reflexione acerca de la situación y pensé que lo mejor era que solo fuéramos amigas. De verdad que no esperaba que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, y cuando me dijiste que te gustó también todo en lo que pude pensar era en el futuro, en lo que pasaría a la larga sí tuviéramos una relación, pero no pensé en las consecuencias inmediatas, no creí que me sentiría tan mal, que tú te sentirías tan mal, y ahora que lo he pensado más creo que… en vez de separarnos, tal vez deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo juntas… tal vez.- Karin amplió sus ojos. –Pero sí lo hiciéramos, luego tendríamos que lidiar con la inevitable separación. Cuando tenga que irme, todo se habrá acabado entre nosotras, Karin, sin nada que podamos hacer al respecto, porque voy a irme y no volveré.- la miró seriamente, para que entienda que hablaba con honestidad. Porque era cierto, Toshiko no volvería. –Así que decide, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? Esto de ser solo amigas no ha estado funcionando, estás molesta conmigo y se nota, y yo también estoy frustrada con la situación. Pero sí vamos a ser algo más, tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias que vendrán después. Entonces ¿qué decides?-

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente, luego apartó la mirada y subió los pies a su cama, abrazando sus rodillas. Él apartó la mirada para no hacerla sentir presionada, dándole todo el tiempo que quisiera para pensar acerca de todo lo que le dijo.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, casi inmóviles sentados en su cama evitando la mirada del otro.

Finalmente luego de lo que parecieron horas, Karin lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose si ya había tomado su decisión, temiendo que dijera que sí estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo tanto como temía que dijera que no lo estaba.

-Toshi…- frotó su nuca nerviosamente, finalmente dejando de abrazar sus piernas. –Primero que nada quiero decir que estoy impresionada, eres muy madura, mucho más madura que muchas chicas mayores que nosotras.- sonrió suavemente. –Me sorprende lo mucho que piensas las cosas y sus consecuencias y todo eso, pero yo no soy como tú, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. Muchas veces actuó por impulso, y eso me ha metido en problemas más veces de lo que me gustaría admitir.- suspiró, volviendo a apartar su mirada de él. –Ahora mismo me gustaría decir que aceptó las consecuencias, pero no estoy segura de sí lo haré en verdad…- Toshiro bajó la mirada, más decepcionado de lo que esperaba. -¿Sabes? Nunca creí que nadie me gustaría.- volteó a mirarla, pero seguía sin verlo. –Cuando me pasó… cuando empecé a tener esta fobia, pensé que iba a quedarme sola por el resto de mi vida, y no me importó en ese momento, pero cuando te conocí y luego me dijiste que…- se mordió el labio. –Creo que estaré molesta cuando te vayas, no voy a mentir y decir que no, pero… hasta entonces, solo por estos meses… me gustaría sentir lo que es… estar enamorada… Porque no sé sí pueda volver a sentirlo otra vez.- lo miró profundamente, sinceramente, desarmándolo por completo.

-Karin.- estiró una mano para tomar la suya, sintiendo sus dedos ligeramente más pequeños y su suave y cálida piel contra sus yemas heladas. –Lo siento mucho.- se acercó más a ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-¿P-por qué?-

-Por todo.- negó con la cabeza. Se disculpaba por las mentiras, por el dolor que le causó y por el dolor que pronto le causaría, pero sobre todo se disculpaba por no poder evitar sentirse sumamente feliz y aliviado de su decisión, se sentía como un bastardo aprovechado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Oh.- pareció decepcionada por alguna razón. –Bueno, yo también lo siento.- él la vio sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Por esto.- antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, unió sus labios con los suyos en un corto y rápido beso. Él se congeló por completo, y ella también se congeló al apartarse de nuevo. Los dos se miraron petrificados, con sus rostros tornándose más y más rojos. –T-te dije que lo siento…- murmuró nerviosamente luego de unos minutos, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-E-está bien.- tosió incómodamente. –No me molestó.- se revolvió el cabello, luego maldijo su maldito hábito al recordar que arruinaba su peinado de chica haciendo eso. –Umm… ¿Deberíamos continuar con la tarea?- preguntó mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-Ah, claro. Te mostraré lo que estuve investigando.- pasaron la siguiente hora estudiando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde y él se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. –No es necesario, no es como que el sol se haya puesto todavía.- murmuró mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Insisto, me sentiría más tranquila sí te acompañó.-

-Pero ya será tarde cuando tengas que volver a tu casa y yo no me sentiría tranquila.- lo miró mal. –Sé que eres más fuerte que yo, sin embargo sigues siendo una chica también, Toshi.- él hizo una mueca.

-Solo vamos.- antes de que pueda volver a protestar la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia la puerta.

-¡Te dije que…!...- harto de sus excusas, se acercó a ella y besó la comisura de su boca. –Eh…- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Solo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi novia ¿podrías dejar de quejarte?- masculló entre dientes y rápidamente se volteó para que no viera su rostro escarlata, jalándola fuera de la casa.

Cuando estaban a medio camino se dio cuenta de que no había soltado su muñeca. Rápidamente la soltó y esquivó su mirada curiosa.

-¿Vamos a mantener esto en secreto, no?- preguntó adelantándose un par de pasos para caminar a su lado. Él asintió. -¿Ni siquiera le diremos a Momo-san?-

Él frunció el ceño, pensando en eso por un momento. Por un lado no tenía ninguna razón para no decirle, ella probablemente se alegraría por su relación, pero temía que descubrir que le gustaba Karin la haría sospechar acerca de su verdadera identidad.

-Al menos por el momento no le diremos.- murmuró. –Por ahora podemos solo… ¿estar juntos sin más dramas?- preguntó cansado.

Ella sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, volviendo a hacerlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Eres linda cuando te sonrojas, sabes.- su sonrojo se volvió de ira.

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó entre dientes. Nunca le gustó ser considerado lindo, y mucho menos "linda".

Ella solo se rió de él.

Llegaron a la casa Kurosaki y ella, después de despedirse, le dio otro beso en la mejilla antes de correr a su casa.

-¡Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, por favor!- gritó agitando una mano desde su puerta antes de cerrarla.

Suspiró luchando con una sonrisa y se volteó para regresar a su casa.

-Hola, preciosa.- un chico de unos catorce años se le acercó con una sonrisa pervertida a mitad de camino.

-Hola.- murmuró con la voz más masculina y grave que pudo hacer.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!...- el chico de inmediato se estremeció y huyó. Él rió internamente.

Llegó a casa y subió a su cuarto, lanzándose a su cama y finalmente permitiéndose una sonrisa estúpida adornar sus facciones.

No quería pensar en las mentiras y lo que pasaría cuando ella descubriera la verdad, eso ya lo había deprimido el tiempo suficiente, solo quería concentrarse en Karin, en sus sonrisas, en sus palabras, en sus besos.

Ella era su novia. ¡Tenía una novia! Y a los trece años, nunca lo habría pensado de sí mismo, pero aquí se encontraba totalmente loco por una chica bonita de su edad… y con una relación a base de mentiras.

Frunció el ceño, deshaciendo su sonrisa. Realmente no quería pensar en cosas deprimentes, Karin había hecho su decisión y él también decidió que no quería separarse de ella, no mientras todavía pudiera estar a su lado sin que ella lo odie.

Al día siguiente en la escuela apenas reunirse con Karin ambos compartieron sonrisas y se sentaron en sus asientos ignorando la mirada curiosa de Hinamori y Hide (que ahora se sentaba al otro lado de Momo). Pasaron las clases normalmente hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo donde los cuatro se sentaron en su lugar de siempre y se dispusieron a comer su almuerzo juntos, aunque claramente las dos mayores estaban conversando más entre ellas y los dos preadolescentes prácticamente hablaban a susurros en su propia conversación privada.

-…Y mi padre seguía insistiendo en que su Onigiri fue decente cuando parecía más un puercoespín que otra cosa, en serio, a veces pienso que ese hombre tiene cinco años.- rodó los ojos mientras él sonreía con diversión, más que nada por su mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno, al menos intenta ayudarte a cocinar.- se encogió de hombros.

-Más bien le gusta desperdiciar comida por sus estúpidos juegos. Un día me voy a hartar de él y me dejare huérfana a mí misma.- él la miró divertido.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean nuestras dos prodigios?- las palabras de Hide los hicieron voltearse hacia las dos mayores que los observaban curiosas. –Debe ser realmente genial que hayan encontrado a otra niña de su edad en la preparatoria ¿verdad? Parece que no se llevan tanto con las niñas mayores.-

-No realmente, solo soy antisocial.- murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse con curiosidad.

-Ellas tienen mucho en común.- señaló Momo con una sonrisa. -¿A qué no son adorables, Sakiko-chan?-

-Mucho.- Hide estuvo de acuerdo con la misma sonrisa estúpida que su hermana.

Él gruñó mientras Karin rodaba los ojos. Le alegraba que su hermana tuviera una amiga, pero todavía no le agradaba la chica por diversas razones.

-De todos modos, tal vez deberías repetir tu pregunta, ya que parece que no te escucharon, Sakiko-chan.- sugirió la mayor a su amiga.

-¿Pregunta?- la más joven miró a las mayores con confusión.

-Les pregunte sí querían ir con nosotras a la cafetería del centro, mi hermano mayor trabaja allí y me dan descuento, así que yo invitó.- propuso con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-Oh.- ella lo miró expectante y él se encogió de hombros. –Bueno… suena bien. Me gustaría.- cedió aunque no se veía muy convencida. -¿Cuándo?-

-¿El domingo a las tres, suena bien? Así podremos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en llenarnos la barriga, ¡tengo mucho ahorrado así que no habrá problema alguno! Momo-chan me dijo que ustedes comen bastante.- los dos miraron mal a la mayor, que solo rió inocentemente.

-El domingo está bien, solo debo pedirle permiso al idiota de mi padre.- Hide se mostró sorprendida por su forma de llamar a su padre, pero luego solo se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, entonces. ¡Será genial!-

Toshiro no estaba del todo seguro de esto, pero Hinamori se veía feliz, así que solo iría con la corriente.

A lo largo de la semana se concentró en hacer la tarea con su nueva novia. No volvieron a besarse desde ese primer día, básicamente lo único que cambió entre ellos desde ese primer día fue que ahora ella lo besaba en la mejilla de vez en cuando siempre que nadie los estuviera viendo. Él quería volver a besarla pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para tomar la iniciativa así que solo esperaba el momento correcto y por mientras evitaba a Matsumoto y sus miradas sospechosas como la peste.

Lo más probable es que Gin le dijera al menos que hablaron y que él accedió a seguir su consejo, así que Rangiku algo debía sospechar. Pero no estaba listo para aguantar sus burlas, así que intentaría mantenerla en la ignorancia lo más posible.

Cuando el domingo llegó fue con Hinamori a recoger a Karin a su casa, ya que Hide los esperaría en la cafetería, y apenas ella abrió la puerta él se quedó con la boca abierta. Traía un vestido ¡un vestido! ¡Karin traía un vestido! Nunca creyó que vería el día, y al ver como lo miraba nerviosamente supo que ella se lo había puesto por él y eso lo hizo sentir aún más halagado.

-Te ves muy bonita, Karin-chan.- exclamó Momo con una sonrisa. -¿Verdad, Toshiko-chan?-

-Oh… sí, muy bonita.- carraspeó. -¿V-vamos?-

Siguieron su camino hasta la cafetería y una vez entraron notaron que el lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes y pre-adolescentes, muchas chicas, y también muchos chicos. Toshiro notó a Karin tensarse y sutilmente le dio un apretón a su mano por un segundo antes de separarse. Ella respiró hondo y caminó hacia donde Hide los saludaba desde una mesa.

-¡Hola, que bueno verlas! ¿Cómo están?- la chica de grandes lentes los saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Sakiko-chan. De nuevo gracias por invitarnos.- Momo se sentó al lado de su amiga y su hermano junto a ella, con Karin a su lado.

Tomaron los menús y escucharon las recomendaciones de Hide hasta que un camarero rubio llegó a atenderlas. Karin bajó la mirada y él tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, juntando un poco más sus asientos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakiko-chan.- el camarero le sonrió a la chica de cabellos anaranjados. –Veo que traes nuevas amigas contigo.-

-Sí… al final tú y mi hermano tenían razón, las otras chicas solo estaban conmigo por los descuentos que podía conseguirles.- refunfuñó, pero luego sonrió. –Aunque fue lo mejor, ahora tengo una verdadera mejor amiga.- ella y Momo compartieron sonrisas. –Esta es Hinamori Momo. Momo-chan, este es Kira Izuru-kun, es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.-

-E-es un placer.- el chico se encogió un poco ante la sonrisa amistosa de Hinamori, haciendo que Toshiro lo miré con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Q-qué van a ordenar?- sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Yo quiero lo de siempre ¿y ustedes?-

-Yo quiero un batido de melocotón y pastelillos con crema, por favor.- el chico rubio asintió con el rostro rojo.

-Un batido de menta estará bien para mí… y pediré una bolsa de amanatto. ¿Tú, Karin?- ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, su mirada seguía baja y todo su cuerpo se notaba sumamente tenso. -¿Un batido de chocolate está bien?-

-Oh, sí.- finalmente habló, aunque con sus ojos todavía bajos. –Y… galletas con chispas de chocolate.-

-¿Algo más?- ante su negativa, sonrió cordialmente. –Volveré en unos minutos con sus pedidos, por favor aguarden.- con una última mirada a Momo se retiró.

-Karin-chan ¿todo está bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?- apenas se fue, su hermana miró preocupada a la más joven.

-S-sí, todo está bien, no es nada.- jugueteó nerviosamente con el borde de su vestido.

-¿Estás segura?- Karin asintió, pero Hinamori no se vio muy convencida, así que Toshiro decidió intervenir antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas que la incomodaran más.

-Por cierto, creo que le gustaste al tal Kira.- murmuró entre dientes, aunque intentando sonar casual. Era normal para las chicas hablar de este tipo de temas ¿verdad?

Momo de inmediato jadeó, con el rostro escarlata.

-C-claro que no. Eso no es…-

-De hecho, yo también creo que le gustaste.- Hide siguió con la conversación y las dos comenzaron a discutir sí es que era cierto o no, olvidando completamente el tema anterior respecto al extraño comportamiento de la treceañera.

Karin suspiró aliviada y él frotó su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, conteniendo una sonrisa cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos.

Pasaron una agradable tarde en la cafetería probando varios dulces y conversando acerca de la escuela y sus familias, aunque más que nada las dos mayores hablaban, pero ellos también hicieron un esfuerzo para ser sociables por una vez. El amanatto lo había puesto de buen humor, y Karin pronto aprendió a ignorar a los hombres que los rodeaban y se centró en pasar un buen momento. Él estaba más que feliz de ver a su hermana y su novia pasar un buen tiempo, e incluso Hide comenzó a caerle bien, un poco.

Una vez salieron se despidieron de Hide y él y Hinamori acompañaron a Karin a su casa antes de volver a la suya propia.

-Oye, Toshiko-chan.- mientras caminaban a su casa ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?- se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Recuerdas que me hablaste de alguien que te gustaba?- él se tensó aún más y simplemente se encogió de hombros. –Me preguntaba… ¿Tal vez Karin-chan es esa persona?- alzó las cejas.

Él casi se atraganta, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de adelantarse un par de pasos y evitar deliberadamente contestar su pregunta, pero con solo escuchar sus risitas supo que ella ya sabía muy bien la respuesta a eso. Solo esperaba que no le dijera nada a Matsumoto.

Al día siguiente al salir de la escuela él y Karin volvieron a su casa para seguir trabajando en su investigación y él le contó que muy probablemente Momo ya sabía que había algo entre ellos.

-Bueno, eso realmente no me molesta.- se encogió de hombros. –Sí pregunta le diré, no me gustaría mentirle.- él hizo una mueca ante esas palabras, pensando en lo mucho que le mentía a ambas. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Como sea, será mejor que sigamos con el trabajo. ¿Dijiste que investigaste más por tu cuenta?-

-Oh, sí, lo siento, sé que deberíamos hacerlo juntas pero creo que me gusta esto de investigar.- sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien, yo he estado ocupada pensando en formas de atrapar al grupo que siempre molesta a Hinamori, sino ya habría investigado por mi cuenta también.- frunció el ceño. –He estado observando a personas de nuestra clase e hice una lista de las chicas que se pasan largos periodos de tiempo mirándola mal, no son muchas, así que quizás revise sus casilleros o algo en busca de las máscaras.-

Karin rió.

-Vaya, quién lo diría de la niña buena.- lo miró con burla. –De hecho, suena divertido, tal vez te ayudé con eso, tengo experiencia abriendo casilleros.- él alzó una ceja. –Cuando seguía en la escuela mixta solía jugarle bromas a mis compañeros de clase metiendo cosas asquerosas en sus casilleros, y nunca descubrían que era yo.- sonrió malvadamente, luego pareció un poco nostálgica, antes de suspirar y encoger los hombros. –Como sea, volviendo al trabajo, investigue sobre las diferencias del acoso escolar para los chicos y las chicas, y me pareció interesante hacer un apartado sobre eso en nuestro trabajo.-

-¿Ah, sí?- interesante. -¿Qué encontraste?-

-Bueno, era una encuesta realizada en varios países, pero lo que nos interesa es Japón, y se especificó que en cuanto a insultos y burlas los chicos y las chicas sufren básicamente en la misma medida, pero en ser ignorados, excluidos y con rumores acerca de ellas las chicas sufren mucho más que los chicos, y eso es exactamente lo que la mayoría de la escuela le hace a Momo-san. En cuanto a golpes y amenazas hay más entre los chicos, pero solo un pequeño grupo de locas ha estado atacando a Momo-san. De todos modos, creo que vale la pena hacer un apartado de esto ¿no crees?- él asintió.

-Me parece bien, es interesante y aporta al mensaje que queremos dar.- en realidad tenía un poco de esperanza de que esto hiciera recapacitar a aunque sea un par de sus compañeras de clase y dejen de insultar y mirar mal a su hermana, aunque sean un par de ellas. –También deberíamos investigar más acerca de las posibles consecuencias, creo que tenemos muy poco hasta el momento y es prácticamente lo más importante que entiendan, más que las formas de prevenirlo.-

-Buen punto, haré una nota para investigar más sobre eso.- murmuró mientras escribía en su libreta.

Él sonrió ante su mirada tan concentrada, ella se veía muy linda así, aunque no es que no se viera muy linda siempre.

Pasaron las semanas y siguieron trabajando en sus investigaciones, tanto la tarea como la búsqueda de las acosadoras enmascaradas de su hermana. Ella fingió tener un dolor de estómago muy fuerte y él dijo que la acompañaría a la enfermería en la hora de una profesora amable, y entonces revisaron los casilleros de sus sospechosas, sin encontrar nada demasiado incriminatorio, una tenía un papel que decía diversos insultos hacia Hinamori, pero eso realmente no probaba nada. Su tarea iba mejor, afortunadamente, encontraron muchos datos interesantes y ya tenían todo terminado excepto la conclusión, y todavía faltaban dos semanas para entregar el trabajo, tal vez lo habrían terminado antes de no ser lo mucho que se distraían conversando tonterías.

Toshiro sabía que no debería acostumbrarse tanto a la presencia constante de Karin en su vida, pero simplemente no podía evitar querer pasar más y más tiempo con ella, sentirse increíblemente tranquilo y cómodo en su presencia, como sí perteneciera a su lado para siempre… aunque eso fuera imposible.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, muchas veces terminaba pensando en cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de la verdad, se preguntaba si había alguna forma de extender la mentira, para pasar más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que no tenía más que unos cuantos meses, e incluso aunque tuviera todo un año o dos no sería suficiente para la profundidad que sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a alcanzar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un brusco toque en su hombro, y levantó la vista para ver a Karin mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Dijiste algo?- ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos?

-Te pregunte sí ya terminaste de escribir la conclusión.- se cruzó de brazos. –Te lo pregunte varias veces.-

-Oh, lo siento.- carraspeó. –Sí, de hecho sí, solo tienes que leerla y ver si te gusta o quieres agregar o quitar algo.- le pasó las hojas.

-Bueno, todo se ve bien para mí, eres realmente una genia, Toshi.- sonrió genuinamente.

-Gracias.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pareces ser mucho más inteligente que alguien de primero o incluso de segundo de preparatoria, deberían haberte adelantado a último año o quizás directamente darte un diploma y enviarte a la universidad.- él bufó divertido. Ella no tenía idea de cuánta razón tenía, solo que obtuvo eso a los doce, no a los trece.

-No estoy interesada en eso por el momento. Me gusta estar donde estoy.- la miró con ojos brillantes. –Me gusta estar contigo.-

-Eres tan cursi.- rodó los ojos, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas. –Pero supongo que en Tokio ya no tendrás este problema conteniéndote de avanzar…- murmuró en voz apenas audible.

El buen ambiente murió de inmediato. Nunca hablaban del momento en el que tendría que irse, a ambos les dolía así que ambos lo evitaban, no sabía por qué lo decía ahora.

-No te llames a ti misma un problema para mí, Karin.- suspiró profundamente. –No lo eres, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.- había un limitado número de personas en las cuales confiaba, tan limitado que podría contar a esas personas con los dedos de una sola mano y le sobrarían. Karin se había abierto paso en su vida tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que hasta el día de hoy se sorprendía. –Sabes que no quisiera irme, pero…-

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- lo interrumpió. –No te preocupes, solo… Olvídalo.- negó con la cabeza, y luego juntó sus labios con los suyos en un fugaz beso.

Él de inmediato sintió cualquier pensamiento pesimista abandonarlo, junto con toda lógica, como cada vez que ella lo besaba. No pasaba muy seguido, al menos no tan seguido como quisiera, él jamás tomaba la iniciativa y ella mayormente elegía besarlo en la mejilla, y siempre que lo besaba en la boca eran besos cortos, dulces, inocentes. Y estaba bien con eso ¡en serio! No importa que sus sueños indecentes se volvieran cada vez más y más explícitos, él no pensaba llevar las cosas más allá de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta.

-Umm…- carraspeó. -¿Debería acompañarte a casa ahora?-

-Todavía es temprano.- argumentó ella balanceando los pies desde su posición sentada en su cama junto a él. –Oye… ¿P-por qué… por qué nunca me besas?- preguntó de pronto. Él casi se cae de la cama de la pura impresión. -¿Beso mal? ¿O te hago sentir incómoda? ¿O no te sientes…?...-

-Nada de eso.- agitó las manos rápidamente. –Me gusta besarte ¡mucho!... Pero… Ehh… No… quiero decir sí… eh… Q-quiero decir…- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, preguntándose qué demonios estaba balbuceando. –Me gusta besarte, pero no estoy segura de cuándo puedo y no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda o presionada así que…- calló, sin estar seguro de qué más decir.

¿Por qué todo su cerebro de prodigio hacía cortocircuito cuando se trataba de Karin? Incluso desde el primer día no podía pensar correctamente frente a ella, esto algún día iba a cobrarle factura.

-¿Entonces sí te gusta besarme?- con la cara roja, él asintió. –Bueno, entonces bésame.- él se tensó. –Ahora.- exigió ella en tono desafiante, como retándolo a probar que no mentía. Un poco molesto porque dudara de él, tomó los lados de su rostro y presionó su boca contra la suya suavemente por un minuto antes de separarse. -¿Eso es todo?- murmuró ella con el rostro tan rojo como el suyo.

Más divertido que ofendido por su obvia manera de pedir más, volvió a besarla, esta vez moviendo un poco sus labios como había visto en las películas que Matsumoto lo obligó a ver cuándo inevitablemente descubrió su relación con Karin a pesar de su esfuerzo. Colocó las manos en su cintura y acarició con sus pulgares la tela de su camisa, profundizando un poco más el beso.

Karin entreabrió los labios y soltó un pequeño, suave, lindo gemido que de inmediato lo puso rígido (de todas las maneras posibles), y rápidamente se obligó a separarse de ella como sí quemara, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda.

-Tengo que ir al baño, luego te acompañaré a tu casa, espera aquí o si quieres baja a tomar algo, como quieras.- sin más explicaciones rápidamente abandonó la habitación.

Al volver a su habitación no la encontró, así que bajó a la sala y la encontró en la sala charlando con Matsumoto, que parecía estar disfrutando de avergonzarla. Miró mal a la mujer y luego tomó la muñeca de Karin con una mano y la arrastró a la salida apenas dejándole tiempo de despedirse mientras con la otra cargaba sus cosas.

-Puedo cargar mis cosas, ya sabes.- comentó librando su muñeca y tratando de tomar su mochila.

-Está bien, no me molesta.- se encogió de hombros. –Por cierto…- cambió de tema. -¿Estás segura de que estás cómoda siguiendo mi plan para cuando presentemos el proyecto? Sí no funciona nuestra vida escolar se puede volver un infierno.- hizo una mueca.

-Claro que estoy segura, no tengo miedo de nuestras compañeras de clase, ellas me tendrán miedo sí intentan meterse conmigo.- alzó la barbilla tercamente y él la miró divertido. Esta chica era increíble.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, le devolvió su mochila y ella lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de entrar.

Dos semanas después, finalmente llegó el día en el que tendrían que entregar su trabajo y exponer sobre él. Primero tuvieron una aburrida clase con Yoshi-sensei y finalmente luego del almuerzo les tocó la clase con Ochi-sensei y el primer grupo de Aikawa y Akio pasaron a exponer su trabajo. Luego de un par de grupos, llegó el turno de Hide y Hinamori.

-Bien, chicas, cuéntennos respecto a qué investigaron.- Ochi-sensei les sonrió amablemente, ignorando por completos todas las malas miradas que las dos recibían.

-Bueno, Momo-chan y yo elegimos investigar sobre el tráfico de personas.- comenzó Hide con voz firme. –Más específicamente trata de mujeres, y más específicamente estudiantes, adolescentes y niñas.- ante esas palabras, muchas se incomodaron, empezaron a murmurar y susurra entre ellas, y Toshiro escuchó más de una vez las palabras "hipócrita" y "cínica" obviamente dirigidas a su hermana. –Empezare yo y luego seguirá Momo-chan.- los susurros nada discretos aumentaron.

-¡Niñas, silencio! A la que escuche hablar sin levantar la mano le bajaré un punto.- tomó el listado y su bolígrafo y se preparó para anotar, demostrando que hablaba en serio.

Esta profesora le caía muy bien.

Hide dio un discurso muy interesante sobre los alarmantes números que iban en aumento en ciudades grandes como Tokio y en Japón en general, habló un poco sobre el tráfico de personas en general, luego un poco del tráfico de mujeres, y anunció que dejaría el tráfico de menores de edad a Momo, que tímidamente aclaró su garganta.

-Es de conocimiento público, y aunque no muchos lo crean, que yo casi soy traficada.- comenzó a hablar valientemente a pesar de las miradas venenosas de sus compañeras. –Es una experiencia horrible el solo pensar que no podrás escapar, que esa es tu vida ahora, yo afortunadamente pude salvarme, pero muchas jóvenes no tienen tanta suerte.- bajó la mirada tristemente. –Se sabe que solo en Tokio hay al menos cinco mil niñas afectadas por la prostitución ilegal, algunas van por su cuenta sin tener idea de lo que en verdad se están metiendo, otras creen que no tienen posibilidad de conseguir algo mejor, pero también hay muchas que son arrastradas en contra de su voluntad, robadas de sus casas y esclavizadas por años, y aunque la policía ha aumentado sus esfuerzos para lidiar con este problema, no ha mejorado en lo absoluto, se necesita más concientización y que a la gente realmente le importe.- Momo siguió hablando, pero Hitsugaya apenas siguió escuchándola.

Sus palabras le llegaron, más de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado. Amaba su país, sus tradiciones y su cultura, pero tenía un lado oscuro que muchas veces prefería ignorar. No estaba bien ignorarlo, no se sentía bien haciéndolo. Quisiera hacer algo al respecto para ayudar a mejorar la situación, tal como Gin lo estaba haciendo, para que más chicas o menores de edad en general como Momo no tuvieran que sufrir por tal atrocidad de nuevo.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la fuerza de su propia resolución, porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando por pensar. Realmente quería hacer algo, y más tarde pensaría más en eso, porque ahora que las dos terminaron con su presentación la profesora estaba intentando acallar los reclamos de las demás alumnas hacia Hinamori.

-¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Sabemos que tú estuviste detrás de la desaparición de Yuki-chan y su hermana!-

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de traficantes sí eres una traficante también?!-

-¡Hipócrita!-

-¡Criminal! ¡Deberías estar en prisión!-

-Niñas, les dije que se calmen. Es ridículo lo que están diciendo.- Ochi-sensei las miró con desaprobación.

-¡Eso es obviamente falso! ¡Momo-chan ni siquiera estaba en esta escuela cuando Yuki desapareció! ¡Ni siquiera sabe quién es! ¡Lo inventaron así como inventaron todo lo demás!- Hide intentó defender a Momo, pero los gritos no paraban.

Toshiro miró a todas con rabia, preguntándose sí debería o no gritarles lo que pensaba de ellas.

-¡Sensei!- el gritó de Karin se alzó por las demás voces. –Sí nos lo permite, Toshiko y yo quisiéramos dar nuestra presentación ahora.-

-Oh… está bien, supongo…- murmuró un poco aturdida porque la más joven de la clase ya estaba arrastrándolo al frente para comenzar. –Adelante.- se encogió de hombros.

-Toshiko y yo decidimos investigar sobre el acoso escolar.- sacó una hoja de la carpeta donde habían guardado todas y comenzó a leer. –El acoso escolar es una epidemia silenciosa, muchas veces vista como algo normal, algo a lo que no hay que darle demasiada importancia, pero en muchas ocasiones ha demostrado lo grave que puede ser cuando termina en muerte ya sea para los acosados o los acosadores, ya sea suicidio o bien asesinato.- eso llamó la atención de sus compañeras, que la miraron interesadas mientras ella seguía hablando.

Él la escuchó atentamente mientras hablaba, esperando su turno para hablar justo después de que mencionara lo que habían acordado antes sobre las estadísticas. Una vez ella acabó, él miró a todas sus compañeras de clase y tomó aire, esperando desde lo profundo de su alma que esto funcionara. No odiaba a estas chicas, solo le molestaba sus actitudes, y sí había posibilidad de que recapaciten en lo que estaban haciendo, quería intentarlo.

-Como bien dijo Karin, el acoso escolar no es un tema para tomar a la ligera, gran número de los suicidios en estudiantes tienen que ver con esto y la gente simplemente no alcanza a comprender la importancia de detener este tipo de comportamientos. Quisiera contar una historia, para que sea más sencillo para ustedes comprender las posibles consecuencias del acoso constante y prolongado a una estudiante como todas ustedes. Esta es la historia de una chica que admiraba a alguien por su porte de perfecto caballero, pero ella no era la única que lo admiraba, muchas otras personas lo admiraban y confiaban en este hombre, sin saber que detrás se escondía un monstruo, un monstruo que le hizo daño a ella y a muchas otras personas. Cuando ella finalmente pudo recuperarse de la traición del monstruo, volvió a la escuela solo para descubrir que todos pensaban que ella era un monstruo también, solo por el hecho de que confió en el verdadero monstruo un poco más que los otros, solo por el hecho de que sufrió un poco más por su mentira. Ahora me preguntó ¿realmente merece que la vean como un monstruo?- miró atentamente a la clase.

-Duh, por supuesto que no.- murmuró una de las ex amigas de Hide, mientras el resto de la clase asentía de acuerdo. Complacido con su respuesta, Toshiro continuó.

-Entonces…- alzó las cejas. -¿Por qué todas ustedes siempre acosan a Hinamori?- al ver sus rostros conmocionados, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡N-no la acosamos!- saltó una chica de inmediato, sonando bastante a la defensiva. -¡Todos saben que es una maleante, así que se merece que la ignoremos!-

-¿Ignorar? ¿Qué acabo de decirles? Lo que hacen se llama excluir, y es una forma de acosar, porque la castigan y también castigan a las personas que quieren acercarse a ella.- gruñó Karin con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Claro que no hacemos eso!-

-¿Y por qué todas dejaron de hablarme cuando me hice amiga de Momo-chan, eh?- Hide las miró con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados detrás de sus grandes anteojos. –Tal vez no me importaría si no fueran por motivos tan estúpidos ¡ni siquiera saben de dónde salieron los tontos rumores de que Momo-chan ayudaba a secuestrar chicas! ¡Sí lo piensan bien ni siquiera tiene sentido!-

Los murmullos se extendieron nuevamente por el aula, aunque en vez de insultos esta vez predominaba mayormente la incertidumbre y confusión.

-Dijo mi amiga de su otra escuela que alguien le dijo que Hinamori-san le pidió al criminal Aizen que secuestre a su rival de la escuela, creo que de ahí viene el rumor.- dijo una chica alzando una mano.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Ella es mala! ¡¿Cómo es que justamente su rival desapareció?! Es demasiada coincidencia.-

-Mientras Aizen estaba libre desaparecieron decenas de chicas en toda la ciudad. Y también Hinamori estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada. No tiene nada que ver.- masculló entre dientes el chico disfrazado.

-¡¿Esperas que creamos eso viniendo de ti?! ¡Eres su hermana, no cuentas!- gritó otra de las ex amigas de Hide, a lo que varias otras estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Y creerían lo que viene de la policía local, creerían lo que vienen del hospital central?- cuando su profesora finalmente habló y dejó de mirar todo como sí quisiera conseguir palomitas, todos guardaron silencio. –Niñas, los rumores siempre han existido y siempre existirán, no se pueden evitar, pero pueden elegir creerlos o no, siempre y cuando sean tonterías respecto a sí Mai besó al novio de Miyuki.- muchas jadearon al escuchar eso. -¡Sí, sí, hasta nosotros los profesores escuchamos algunos de sus rumores, vivan con ello! Volviendo al tema, hay cosas que realmente son absurdas y que realmente no tendrían por qué creer. Hay un reporte policial y un certificado médico que prueban que su compañera Momo-chan fue una víctima del criminal Aizen Sosuke, no una cómplice, ni siquiera pensaron en esa posibilidad porque es ridículo, era una niña de quince años y atraparon al malnacido queriendo violarla, todo está constatado y el mismo pobre padre de la chica tuvo que salvarla. No hay discusión, no hay razón para rumorear al respecto, todo está cerrado y olvidado, las únicas que se creen detectives, juezas y verdugos aquí son ustedes aislando a su compañera sin motivos reales. Vamos, esta chica es una dulzura ¿cuándo les ha hecho algo malo? Pónganse en su lugar por un momento y piensen como se sentirían ustedes estando en esa posición. Es increíble que nuestras dos niñas de trece años sean más maduras que ustedes, dejen de pelearlas e intenten dar el ejemplo por una vez.- regañó a toda la clase, más seria de lo que nunca antes la habían visto.

El silencio reinó en la clase mientras todas las chicas pensaban, algunas quizás usando sus cerebros por primera vez en muchos años. Toshiro se alegró un poco al ver a varias comenzar a tener expresiones culpables en sus rostros.

Luego de varios minutos, una chica en el fondo de la clase alzó su brazo tímidamente.

-Y-yo no creía en los rumores.- murmuró la chica. –También han hecho rumores sobre mí, al principio del año todas creían que estaba embarazada y me trataron horrible, perdí a mis amigas y me quedé sola incluso cuando se probó que no era cierto. Aun así tenía miedo de que sí me acercaba a Hinamori-san todas en vez de ignorarme volverían a burlarse de mí, así que no dije nada. Lo siento…-

-Yo de verdad pensé que ella era mala.- dijo una chica en la primera fila de asientos. –También me burle de ella y una vez escribí "zorra" en su casillero.- hizo pucheros. –Lo siento, Hinamori-san, como todos lo pensaban creí que era cierto.-

-Yo ayude a Candice a encerrarla con una rata.- dijo otra. –Lo siento mucho.-

Lenta pero seguramente, la mayoría de sus compañeras de clase comenzaron a disculparse con su hermana, alguna confesando sus artimañas contra ella y otras disculpándose simplemente por haber dejado que la mantuvieran aislada. Momo tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sollozando suavemente mientras aceptaba cada disculpa con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió con alivio, sintiendo un peso levantarse de sus hombros. Con mucho esfuerzo y más ayuda de la que le gustaría admitir, logró cumplir uno de sus objetivos de haberse puesto el disfraz de Toshiko, todavía le quedaba lidiar con las agresoras enmascaradas, pero por el momento se regocijó ante esta victoria.

Sintió una mano ligeramente más pequeña que la suya entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y volteó para ver a Karin sonriéndole de una forma tan hermosa que literalmente olvidó donde estaban y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, arrepintiéndose al instante al escuchar a toda la clase jadear.

-¡¿Hitsugaya y Kurosaki son novias?!- exclamó una chica sonando escandalizada.

-¡Aww, que tiernas!- chilló otra.

-¿No son muy pequeñas para eso?- indagó otra con preocupación.

-Pff, mi vecina tiene su misma edad y ya está embarazada.- comentó otra ácidamente.

-Niñas, niñas ¿qué acabamos de decir sobre el prejuicio?- su profesora ajustó sus lentes, mirándolas con reproche.

-Lo sentimos, Ochi-sensei.- corearon las que habían hablado antes.

-¡Nosotras creemos que esto es muy oportuno!- sus compañeras Kuzo y Maki se levantaron de sus asientos. –Porque investigamos sobre homosexualidad, especialmente en chicas.- ambas se miraron con sonrisas picaras. –Y quisiéramos exponer ahora.-

-Bien, bien, perdimos mucho tiempo en este pequeño incidente así que solo habrá tiempo para su exposición y las demás tendrán que exponer la próxima clase.- muchas vitorearon ante eso. -¡Cállense o les restaré un punto!- Ochi-sensei podía ser amada u odiada, pero para Hitsugaya era una de las mejores profesoras que había tenido, responsabilizándose de lo que pasaba en su clase y teniendo real interés en el bienestar de sus alumnas.

Después de ese día todo mejoró, incluso aunque ahora toda la escuela sabía de su relación con Karin y muchas estudiantes de otras aulas rumoreaban y decían cosas groseras sobre ellos, pero en su aula las cosas eran muchísimo mejores. Todavía quedaban algunas insufribles que se negaban a admitir que estuvieron equivocadas, pero la mayoría aprendió de sus errores.

Momo, que siempre fue una persona sociable y agradable de llevarse bien, ahora tenía al menos diez nuevas amigas, aunque su mejor amiga definitivamente seguía siendo Sakiko. Algunas chicas en su aula seguían mirándola mal y muchas chicas de otras aulas todavía la odiaban, pero al ver que tenía mucha más gente apoyándola evitaban molestarla. Ella estaba más feliz que nunca desde que sufrió el incidente con Aizen, saliendo con sus amigas todos los fines de semana, especialmente a la cafetería donde trabajaba el hermano de Hide, probablemente para ver a ese chico rubio pero a pesar de no terminar de gustarle la idea abogaba por su felicidad.

Luego de ese beso inconsciente que le dio frente a toda la clase, Karin le dio un buen sermón después de que salieron de clases, pero su enojo no duró mucho cuando él sin vergüenza los siguientes días tomaba su mano paseándose por toda la escuela, demostrando lo mucho que le valía un rábano la opinión de las adolescentes sin vida social que los miraban mal. Recordó el consejo de Yumichika de siempre mostrarse orgulloso de estar con ella y vio que los resultados eran más que buenos, pues su novia apreciaba su pequeña pero sincera demostración de afecto y que mostrara que no se avergonzaba de ella de ningún modo.

Así que sí, las cosas estaban yendo bien, más que bien, pero aún le faltaba su objetivo principal: atrapar a las agresoras enmascaradas.

-Tal vez ya no vuelvan a molestarla.- murmuró Karin con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras él trabajaba en su nueva lista de posibles agresoras basándose en las chicas que todavía miraban mal a su hermana a pesar de que a este punto ya casi nadie creía en los rumores de que ella trabajó con Aizen. –Ahora siempre está acompañada, así que no tendrán la oportunidad. O tal vez sí fueron chicas de nuestra clase recapacitaron ese día. ¿No crees?-

-Quiero asegurarme.- murmuró con la mirada fija en sus notas. –Me lo prometí ese día hace casi tres meses, Karin, no puedo dejar que vuelvan a lastimar a Hinamori de ese modo, quiero evitarlo antes de que pasé, no después de que pasé o mientras esté pasando.-

-Vaya que eres terca…- levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo con cansancio.

-Mira quién lo dice.- la miró arqueando una ceja. Sí él era terco ella era la terquedad encarnada.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento hasta que su mirada se desvió a los labios rosas, y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se alejó riendo burlonamente antes de que lograra su objetivo. Maldita sea.

-Por cierto, he escuchado que se acerca tu cumpleaños.- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Es en más de un mes.- suspiró, pensando en lo mucho que le había costado este plan para salvar a Momo, ya llevaba casi cinco meses trabajando en esto y todavía no se sentía ni cerca de poder atrapar a sus agresoras más peligrosas y probablemente las únicas que quedaban, esperaba.

-Aun así me gustaría saber qué regalarte desde ahora. Cumplirás catorce, oficialmente dejaras la etapa de pre-adolescente y pasaras a ser adolescente completa.- rió mientras revisaba las cosas en su escritorio, cosa que no le molestaba porque no tenía nada incriminatorio allí y ya lo había hecho mil veces. -¿Para qué demonios necesitas tantos maquillajes y cremas? Y… ¿champú con olor a narcisos? ¿En serio?- alzó el envase con forma de hongo en su mano.

-Deja eso.- se levantó para alejarla de allí antes de que rompiera algo de lo que Matsumoto y Yumichika se encargaron de comprar para él con el fin de convertirlo en la chica perfecta.

-¿O qué me va a hacer la pequeña…?...- calló de repente cuando se acercó más a ella. –Oye… ¿cuándo demonios te hiciste más alta que yo?- lo miró con la boca abierta.

Él se acercó hasta estar casi al ras con su pecho, notando que sí, efectivamente era un par de centímetros más alto que ella ahora.

Normalmente estaría feliz y jactándose por su nueva altura, pero solo pudo sentirse inmensamente preocupado cuando recordó que en solo un mes cumpliría catorce años, no lo había pensado mucho, porque normalmente no le daba tanta importancia a sus cumpleaños, no obstante los cumpleaños no eran solo la excusa de su familia para hacerle una fiesta que no quería, sino también la señal de que estaba creciendo, y ahora al notar que había pasado a su novia en altura se dio cuenta de la terrible e inevitable verdad.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo como Toshiko. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para investigar desde dentro de la escuela la identidad de las chicas enmascaradas… Y no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a Karin.

-Yo…- al sentir la mirada expectante de su novia sobre él, tragó saliva. –No me había dado cuenta.- solo alcanzó a murmurar.

-¿Estás bien? De repente te pusiste un poco pálida.- tomó su mano con la suya libre del champú. Él no pudo evitar notar que su mano en la suya se veía aún más pequeña ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la mentira?

-Estoy bien.- tomó aire.

-¿Segura? Porque…- él la interrumpió con un beso para callarla. Sus preguntas le daban dolor de cabeza ahora mismo, no quería deprimirse frente a ella. Se separó luego de unos cuantos segundos y ella pestañeó aturdida. –Odio cuando me das esos besitos cortos.- refunfuñó, antes de lanzar el champú a su cama y luego tomar el cuello de su blusa y jalarlo hacia ella para besarlo con más ganas, distrayéndolo exitosamente de sus pensamientos antes pesimistas.

Tomó su cintura y le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas, estremeciéndose cada vez que escuchaba los lindos gemidos que soltaba cuando sus manos vagaban más abajo o más arriba de su cuerpo delgado. Este era un momento realmente malo para recordar las muchas fantasías que tenía sobre ella en sus sueños, pero cuando se sentaron en la cama y ella se recostó contra la cabecera no pudo evitar que su mente y sus manos vagaran todavía más. Realmente quería…

Ella se apartó de golpe, empujándolo con sus manos todavía en sus hombros y él miró con curiosidad sus ojos muy abiertos y repletos de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Umm…- se removió un poco y él se congeló por completo. **_Oh_**. –Creo que…-se movió un poco más y él quiso morirse allí mismo. Estaba jodido, tan jodido. –Creo que tu champú se está clavando en mi muslo.- murmuró removiéndose aún más.

Toshiro no supo sí reír o llorar.

-Claro.- dijo cuidadosamente. –El champú… Sí, exacto. El champú.- asintió lentamente, intentando no estremecerse al sentirla moverse más y más. –Disculpa un minuto.- antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear, tomó su almohada y la colocó sobre su cara, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y corriendo a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Toshi?!- se quitó la almohada con furia.

-¡Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño! ¡Tengo… cólicos, eso, mucho, duele! ¡Será mejor que vayas a casa!- gritó desde el pasillo antes de encerrarse en el baño, agradeciendo a todos los cielos no haberse cruzado con Hinamori o peor aún con Matsumoto.

Se había salvado por muy poco.

Al día siguiente en la escuela ella no dejaba de reclamarle haberle arrojado una almohada por absolutamente ninguna razón y él no decía nada, prefiriendo enfrentar su ira. Era mejor eso a tener que ser descubierto de una manera tan patética.

-En serio, Toshi, nunca lo habría creído de la señorita racional. ¿Qué tiene de racional arrojarme una almohada en la cara?- aun a la salida de la escuela ella seguía desvariando molesta. –De verdad que eres…-

-Toshiko-chan, de nuevo iré a la cafetería de Saki-chan. ¿Podrías decirle a mamá que llegaré a las seis ya con los ingredientes para hacer la cena?- Momo llegó de pronto interrumpiendo las palabras furiosas de la más bajita. Él asintió a su pregunta. –Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Cuídense!- agitó una mano antes de ir a reunirse con Hide.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de tu descaro, y ¿cómo demonios te atreves a arrojarme una maldita almohada? Todavía no puedo creer…- él suspiró cansado de sus reclamos, aunque sabía que ella solo seguía insistiendo con el tema para molestarlo, y se volteó para acomodar su bolso sobre su hombro, solo para congelarse al ver a su hermana caminar tranquilamente con Hide a su lado, sin notar a las cinco chicas siguiéndola con bates en sus manos.

-Karin.- la llamó con la voz tensa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritada, pero luego siguió su mirada y su mandíbula se apretó. –Son esas malditas ¿no es cierto? Vamos a…-

-Espera.- tomó su muñeca. –Son cinco, y tienen bates, podrían lastimarte. Mejor ve por ayuda mientras yo las entretengo.- la miró suplicante porque lo escuchara por una sola vez.

-¡Estás loca sí crees que te dejaría hacer algo así!- no hubo tal suerte. –Dejemos de perder el tiempo, ya empujaron a tu hermana y a Sakiko-san a un callejón, ¡van a lastimarlas!- se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia allá sin ningún tipo de plan en mente.

Gruñendo, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a la pequeña imprudente.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a la líder de la pandilla sacar una navaja mientras Momo y Hide se abrazaban aterradas.

-¡Oigan!- gritó él para llamar su atención. -¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- apretó los puños. ¿Realmente planeaban atacar a dos compañeras con una maldita navaja? Estaban aún más locas de lo que creyó.

Las enmascaradas se miraron una a la otra. Todas tenían máscaras de fiesta y pelucas coloridas, no podría decir quiénes eran a simple vista. La líder hizo una seña y las otras cuatro se abalanzaron contra los dos preadolescentes.

Toshiro se maldijo de nuevo por su debilidad y en vez de atacarlas uso su brazo para bloquear los golpes de los bates, sabiendo que le dejarían un buen par de feos moretones. No alcanzó a bloquear a uno y este golpeó un lado de su cabeza, pero él se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

Karin aprovechó su sacrificio y pateó duramente a una de las chicas, lanzándola sobre las otras tres.

-¡Que niñas tan molestas!- gruñó la líder acercándose a la Kurosaki con su navaja en alto.

Hitsugaya no pudo aceptar eso, por más que fuera una mujer no podía permitir que lastimara a Karin, así que corrió hacia ella y sujetó su muñeca apretándola tan fuerte que la obligó a soltar la navaja, y con su mano libre estrelló su puño en su máscara, que se rompió en dos ante su fuerza. La chica gritó y cayó al suelo, provocando que la peluca se desprendiera.

Al verla ahora sin peluca y sin máscara, para Toshiro y Karin fue muy fácil adivinar su identidad.

-No puede ser…- se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. -¡¿Yoshi-sensei?!-

Podrían haber esperado a cualquier alumna ¿pero una profesora?

-Vaya, parece que las pequeñas mocosas me descubrieron…- se frotó dolorosamente el puente de su nariz donde el chico la había golpeado. –Pero eso solo me da la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de ustedes.- sonrió, metiendo una mano en su escote y sacando una pequeña arma.

Toshiro empujó a Karin hacia atrás de inmediato, y el arma se disparó.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupada

Este fanfic oficialmente está en la recta final :'D Organice todo lo que quería q pase (como debería hacer con todos mis fanfics pero bueno :'v) y quedó en q tres capitulos más me bastaran para finalizar este fic si todo sale bien n.n

Así q el fic terminaría teniendo once capitulos... pero me gustan más los numeros pares así q tal vez agregue un epilogo :v Ya sé, soy rara xP

Ojala q el capi les haya gustado, los personajes de Tite y nos leemos pronto! :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
